21ste century meets the 22ste
by Wizard92
Summary: We all just hope that this would happen to us... Lucas & OC
1. Chapter 1

**Story:** 21ste century meets the 22ste

**Author:** Wizard92

Hello everyone, this is my first Terra Nova story. I had this story stuck in my head ever since I saw the last episode and it was driving me insane. So I started writing it down and well…here's are the first chapters.

I hope you like it. Ideas, working points and revieuws are always welcome.

Please let me know what you think

Wizard92

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: This is where you let go<strong>

New Year

The perfect excuse to eat good food, get drunk, shoot fireworks into the sky and have a blast with your friends. You don't have to worry about parents who are mad at you because you have a hangover the next day, because they are most likely laying bed or hanging above the toilet with the same problem. You have the next day free so plenty of time to recover from the previous night. And the neighbors can't complain about the noise you are making and the cops don't come over when you shoot fireworks in the air.

All in all, the perfect party night.

It were the last five minutes of the year 2011. I was celebrating with friends. Brandon's parents were going to be out all night, so we could party at his house. The only rule there was that we had to clean up our mess the next day and Brandon's mom begged us to not throw up in the house. She rather had us do that outside. That way the house wouldn't smell. I officially want his parents. Mine would ground me if I would throw up because I drank too much. Hell, they would be pist at me for being drunk. Lexie, what do you expect. You are (unfortunately) the baby of the family. It had its perks, but it also has some serious downsides to it.

"Come on guy's, we should head outside! We only have five more minutes until it's New Year," my best friend Lise said and opened the backdoor. She was pulling her boyfriend, Kevin, with her. She was wearing such a cute dress. It looked amazing on her. Kevin was a friend of ours who we had met at our summer job. Something involving playing with kids. It was an amazing summer, with the exception of the festival we went to in august. That ended rather badly because of the weather. Stupid gods!

Lorien and Sarah were pulling their shoes on. Both had a bottle of champion with them. They wanted to open it when the clock hits 12 o'clock: "Gross, get a room Mandy!" Sarah's twin sister was kissing her boyfriend and that caught the attention of the two weirdo's. The two graphed some food and threw it at the couple. They quickly ran outside when Mandy threatened to return the action: "Come on hunny." Mandy was grinning a bit too hard when she walked outside. I could just graph a glimpse of what she was holding in her hands: a package of small bombs. Someone's going to get back at her sister.

"Lexie, hurry up! You're going to miss Kevin's fireworks," Lise called me from outside. I was placing the glasses we weren't going to use anymore in the dishwasher. If I have to depend on the idiots standing outside it would look like a pig lived here in the morning. I quickly pulled my shoes and jacket on and wanted to walk out the backdoor.

But I didn't walk into Brandon's garden.

I blinked a few times with my eyes, but the view wasn't changing and I'm pretty sure that Brandon didn't have a jungle in his garden.

What the fuck?

I was completely surrounded by trees and I could bearably see the blue threw the leaves. Wait a minute, it's supposed to be night? And where's Brandon's house? And where is Brandon? And the rest of my friends? I turned around a few times, but nothing changed.

Okay, either I'm on some killer drugs or I'm having the freakiest dream ever? Lexie, you got to wake up. I pinched myself, but surprise surprise the dream didn't end. I felt panic rise in me. Oh my god, what am I going to do? Where am I even? I started walking in circles and had my hands in my hair. What am I going to do when I walk into someone? Oh god Lexie, you're a genius. I have to find someone. They can help me. They probably know where I am and where I can get a taxi to take me home.

_Crack!_

Oh my god, what was that! I turned around quickly, but no one was there. Okay, I was sure that I heard something. A sudden fear started talking control over me. Why is it so quite here? Aren't there any birds here? Or other creatures of nature?

_Crack!_

I had to ask where the creatures of nature where didn't I? Oh god, what is it going to be? A dear? A pig? Please don't let it be something bigger! I turned around and froze on the spot.

Okay, now I'm sure that I'm dreaming! There is no way that a dinosaur is standing in front of me. Wait a minute, this is a prank: "Haha, real funny you guy's. You got me. You can come out now."

No one reacted, except my big friend mister dinosaur. He opened his mouth like he was reacting to what I was saying. Fear completely overtook me and I started shaking. The only thing that came to my mind as a reaction to the jungle, the dinosaur, being alone and did I mention the dinosaur was very simple:

"!"

The dinosaur started running towards me, with his mouth wide open. My feet started moving on their own. I ran as fast as I could, my lungs didn't stop screaming. The scenery didn't change much. Everywhere there were trees and bushes and rocks. Heavy footsteps were getting closer. I made a sharp turn to my right and tried to shake of my big friend. Fuck! What should I do? I don't want to be eaten! God, can't someone help me?

I made another sharp turn just in time to avoid the dinosaurs mouth. I heard trees cracking behind me, no doubt because of the creature. Seriously what the hell is going on here? What is happening? This cannot be real. I mean, dinosaurs are extinct. And where on earth do we have this kind of jungle? I'm pretty sure that we don't have anything like this anywhere near Detroit.

A sudden blast stopped my thinking process. Oh great, now what? I looked over my shoulder and saw the dinosaur shake it's head. It seemed like it had been hit by something. Hands graphed me into the bushes. I felt my knees buckle by the sudden action and my back made contact with the ground. A hand covered my mouth and a dark man came into my vision. Finally, what took these people so long?

Another blast hit the dinosaur and the creature ran away in pain. Or I think it's in pain. I got pulled up on my feet and a dark woman walked over to me. She was carrying a gun and she didn't look really friendly. Okay, let's hope she's friendly. Lexie, if she's friendly she wouldn't be looking like that at you. I had to admit to myself that the mystery woman was sending me rather nasty looks. And if she was friendly her pals wouldn't be holding me anymore. I hadn't noticed it before but the man who had pulled me in the bushes was holding my arms on my back in a very uncomfortable position.

Great, that's going to leave a bruise.

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p>Well that was chapter 1, I hope you like the idea of the plot.<p>

Please review,

Wizard92


	2. Chapter 2

**Story:** 21ste century meets the 22ste

**Author:** Wizard92

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Your trust is getting weaker <strong>

"Who are you?" the woman asked me and lifted the gun over her shoulder. She reminded me for some reason of Tarzan and George of the jungle. Not that she was wearing those type of clothes, but it did seem that she and her pals lived in the jungle. Okay, weird. Who would wane live here? Do they keep the dinosaurs as pets?

I took a better look at the woman. She was wearing clothes that looked like she was in the army or something. Her long black hair (what was kind of pretty) was pulled back in a high ponytail. A belt hung around her hips with a very sharp knife attached to it. She saw me look at it and placed her free hand on the hilt. The man behind me pulled me out of my thoughts: "Speak!"

"Alexis, who are you?" I asked, but it didn't seem like she was going to let me ask any questions. She took a step closer to me and observed me. It sent a chill running down my back. Didn't she ever hear of personal space? I mean, if it was a man no problem, but I don't swing that way hunny: "Okay, can you not come so close to me? And what's with holding me? What's your problem dude?" I asked the man standing behind me.

"I never saw you here before? Are you with Taylor? On what pilgrimage did you come through the portal?" the woman asked me, completely ignoring my previous questions. What is wrong with these people? What do they think I'm going to do? Use some fancy judo move on them? Ha, I'd probably hurt myself in that action more then that I would hurt them: "What are you talking about? Who's Taylor and what pilgrimage? Never heard of manners? I gave you my name, how about you give me yours?"

I shouldn't have said that, because it ticked of the scary woman. I didn't have any time to react when her hand came up and made contact with my face. It left a stinging hot pain. I felt myself being unable to move or react for a couple of seconds. What the fuck! Oh, if I wasn't being held right now I would serious kick that bitch her ass!

"I'll ask you one more time. Where are you from?"

"What part of my previous answer don't you understand? You jungle people to stupid to understand common English? I don't know where I am or what you're talking about?"I never saw her fist coming, but it knocked me out cold in less than a second.

Cold water was what woke me up. I nearly choked on it and it took me a few minutes to get what was going on. I wasn't outside anymore. Or so it seemed. I looked around me and it appeared to be some sort of tent I was in. I wanted to get up, but I felt my hands were tied together behind my back attached to a pole. Great, I'm not going anywhere!

After that realization I noticed the scary woman was standing in front of me, with two man standing behind her. A bucket was in one of the man's hands. He had a rather disgusting smile on his face. I felt another chill run own my back. The woman took a few steps forward: "I am Mira, the leader of the Sixers."

"Wow, you learned some manners…" my stupid mouth started speaking, but it was quickly shut down by Mira: "Do not speak unless I ask you to speak and it might be wise to watch your words. You are after all my prisoner."

"What? I'm not your prisoner, you psycho!" I said and felt myself pushing my body forward like I wanted to attack her. Unfortunately my cuffs were working against me. Mira laughed and walked closer to me. She bent down: "You are tied up in my camp. You cannot leave like you are probably thinking and if you want some food every now and then I suggest you keep your mouth shut little girl. You also seem to forget that I'm the one holding a gun."

As to prove her point she let her hand make contact again with my face. I wanted to yell at the woman, but it seemed smarter to shut up. It took me a lot of self-control, but somehow I managed to stay quite. Mira seemed pleased: "That's a good little girl. Now tell me where you are from?"

"I'm from Detroit. Where am I?" I dared to add the question while hoping Mira wouldn't give me another slap in the face. It was still burning a lot. Mira got a confused look on her face. Oh fuck, that doesn't seem to be good: "Detroit you say? That's funny, last time I checked Detroit was flooded back in 2089. Way before we were born. Why don't we try again. You tell me where you are from and I won't hit you."

"What do you know about 2089? How do you know what's going to happen then? Are you some sort of fortuneteller or something?" It wasn't the answer Mira wanted so she didn't hold back when she slapped me again: "You fucking bitch!"

My comment made her repeat her previous action. My cheek felt like it was on fire and I could feel it starting to turn blue. I was livid. I wanted to kick this bitch her ass. She was lucky that I was tied up against the pole behind me. First she throws the water in my face, then she clams me as her prisoner and then she slapped me. Stupid fucking bitch!

"I suggest you start giving me some real answers before I use my knife on you," Mira's voice was harsh. It reminded me of my principal of last year. Only that was a man and he was a lot shorter than Mira. She was quite tall, I'll never be able to take her on. Her last sentence made me scared. How can I not be scared. She freaking threatened to hurt me physical with a knife.

"I'm telling you the truth! I live in the center of Detroit and I was at my friends place when I somehow ended up in this hell! Where the fuck am ?" I shouted, but that wasn't what Mira wanted. She got up and pulled her knife out. My eyes went wide and my lips were slightly apart. I froze with fear. I felt myself stop breathing. Oh my god, she wouldn't do something like that would she? Oh please god, help me!

"MIRA! Where are you?" Salvation came in the form of a man with fierce green eyes. He was tall, had short dark hair and looked just like the other people I had seen. He was wearing weird cloths, but I had to admit he looked mighty fine. The stranger walked into the tent and Mira stopped in her actions. She turned around and forgot about me: "Lucas, what are you doing here?"

"Hope Plaza wants you to speak with you. Now!" The man spoke. He had a strong voice and seemed kind of bad, well more creepy bad. Why are the cute once always weird, bad ass or killers. I mean come on. Why can't the universe work with us for a chance?

It looked like Mira wanted to ask more, but she restrained herself from doing so. She placed the knife back in its holder and gave me one nasty look: "I'll be back and you better have a looser tongue then little girl." With that, Mira walked out of tent, followed by her two companions.

Yeah, you run and listen to the man in charge stupid bitch! God, my cheeks hurt. I wanted to rub them with my hands but the rope made that impossible. I tried to get my hands free but it was no use. The rope was too tight and I couldn't get my feet placed underneath my body to push me up. When I sighed I noticed that a pair of eyes was upon me.

I thought I was going to be alone, but this Lucas had other plans: "I wouldn't pist her of. She tends to be a bitch." No shit Sherlock, I hadn't figured that one out already. He walked over to me and took a better look at me. Freak: "What? Never saw a girl before?"

"What are you wearing?" What the fuck was that for a question? I raised one eyebrow, but Lucas kept an analyzing look on me. I looked at myself and saw the outfit I had picked to wear for New Years eve. It wasn't anything really special. I'm not the type to wear fancy dresses and high heels, which considering the situation I'm rather pleased with: "Clothes obviously."

"People don't wear them around here. Where did you get them?" Lucas asked me. He started smirking when I gave my answer for some reason. Great to know that at least someone finds this situation funny. His green eyes were stilling lingering on me, especially my face. It was unnerving and I felt myself shake a little. I wasn't sure if it was because of the stranger or because my cheeks were still burning: "Strange? I bought this for New Year and I can assure you that a lot of people wear this type of clothing."

He kind of made me feel like I was wearing some slutty outfit, what was defiantly not the case. I was wearing skinny red jeans, a yellow top and a white jacket. My shoes were classic black All Stars.

"New Year? Really, that's funny. Last I checked we are in the month April," Lucas said and laughed. It was certainly not a warm nice smile. God, what a creep. He freaks me out for some reason. Lucas had stopped walking. He gave me a skeptical look, obviously not believing what I was telling him: "April? What? No it's not! It's the last day of December, well by now it's probably January, but whatever."

"And what year were you celebrating then?" Lucas bent down in front of me, smirk still hanging on his lips. His eyes didn't let mine go. I felt a small blush covering my cheeks. Why am I blushing for this creep? Sure he has some looks but that's it. Does he have to look at me like that, stupid jerk: "What a retarded question is that? 2012 duh! The year that according to the Maya's will be the last year of the planet. Ring a bell maybe."

"Oh that rings a bell for sure, but you see there's one problem with your story. You see that year will not be the last year for earth because else I wouldn't be standing here right now and neither would you," Lucas said and inched closer, noticing me being uncomfortable with him being close to me: "Oh really? And how do you know that oh wise one? Are you also a fortuneteller like that Mira chick?"

"No I'm not, but I'll enlighten you…we're in the year 2149." From the moment the words left his mouth I felt myself burst out with laughter. My whole body was shaking because of it: "OMG! What a joke! What the hell is wrong with you? Oh, I get it. My friends set this whole thing up Very funny guy's, jokes over. God, you are ridiculous! If this is the future then why was there a dinosaur and why aren't there any skyscrapers and flying cars and super robots and shit like that?"

"Because we are in Terra Nova, this place is earth in its beginning stage," Lucas explained. He certainly didn't believe a word I was saying judging by the look he was giving me, but he played along. His story just keeps getting better and better: "Oh really? So what you are saying is that I magically time travelled to the future and then somehow I traveled to the past to the time of the dinosaurs. That's what you are saying?"

"Oh I'm defiantly not saying that you magically time travelled. I'm pretty sure that you're from 2149 and that someone sent you here. Now I'm wondering who and why? Are you working for my father?" Jesus, what is wrong with this dude? Does he even hear the crape he's saying? His face had come closer to mine when he mentioned his father, who ever that might be. Okay, he is seriously in my personal private zone now: "Dude ever heard off a personal zone? And how am I suppose to know who you're daddy is when I don't even know who you are? And I'm not from 21 whatever, but from 2012!"

"You're story was very amusing in the beginning, but now it's starting to annoy me so why don't you start telling the truth. Who do you work for?" I could feel the air around us change completely. Lucas wasn't smirking anymore. He was dead serious and he wasn't going to believe my story. He had a wild man look in his eyes, what kind of scared me. Okay, maybe I want Mira back with me and this guy gone. Mira might have threatened me with a knife, but this guy looked like he was going to hurt me a lot more.

"I already told you. I'm from 2012, Detroit city, Michigan, part of the United States of America. The country that Obama is currently president of," I explained trying to stay calm, what wasn't easy because of the man's closeness and the fact that he was starting to scare me a lot.

"I don't believe you so stop lying! Who do you work for!" Lucas shouted in my face. It made the hairs in my neck stand up. I felt my body shake a little. This guy is really starting to freak me out. I tried to push my face away from him, trying to create more space between us, but the pole behind me was working against me. I felt my hands trying to pull themselves lose again, in vain.

My voice wasn't steady anymore when I spoke. It was shaking a bit and it missed my cocky attitude from earlier: "I…I already told you…I'm…"

"Maybe a few days in a cell without food while make you tell the truth!" Lucas got up quickly and walked out of the tent. I felt my body start relaxing again, well as much as that was possible. I hadn't noticed but I had hold my breath in.

Oh god, what am I going to do? I have no idea where I am. Terra Nova? I never heard of that. Sounds like a bunch of crape. And what is this shit about being in the future or past or whatever. But I had to admit that the dinosaur from earlier seemed very alive and real and as much as I liked to believe I was still in my own time, those creatures didn't live in my time. So something was seriously wrong and I wanted to know what, but it didn't seem like I was going to find out anything for a while.

* * *

><p>So...what do you guy's think? Please review.<p>

Greets

Wizard92


	3. Chapter 3

**Story:** 21ste century meets the 22ste

**Author:** Wizard92

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: You're near me<strong>

"So, are you ready to talk yet?" Mira had told two man to get me and tie me up in her tent. The skin on my wrists were starting to turn blue. The ropes were pulled that tight: "Or do you have anymore stories about the past?"

I had come to the conclusion that maybe I am in a different year. It was the only way I could explain the whole dinosaur thing. Mira, unfortunately didn't believe me. She had me locked up in some kind of cell for two days. Without any food, sunlight or company. Man, these people don't kid around. I was starving and could feel my body growing weak because of it. I'm not used to this. I need food.

"I already told you everything you wanted to know," I answered Mira, but my answer didn't please her. It never did. Her buddy's fist made contact with my stomach. It made me gasp for air: "You tell me this crazy story of you being from the past and you still believe that I'm going to believe you. You should have figured out by now that I'm not going to do that. So start telling me something that sounds a little bit more possible or you'll be in a lot of pain."

"I can't tell you anything else. Are you deaf?" my temper was rising. This woman was impossible. She refused to believe me. I started feeling sick because of the punch and the lack of food in my stomach: "I had to admit that maybe this whole different time thing is true, why can't you?"

"Because you're lying to me. Did Taylor sent you? Is this some kind of revenge because of Leah Marcos?" the woman asked me and she placed her hands on her hips. Leah who? Who is this Taylor person? This is the second time that someone has asked me about him: "I don't know who they are. How many times to I have to tell you that I don't know anything about this place or the people who live here!"

Another punch made contact with my stomach. If they keep this up I was going to throw up. The possibility made me wonder what would come out then. There's nothing in my system. Mira was losing her patience: "TELL THE THRUTH!"

"I AM TELLING YOU THE THRUTH!" I shouted back at her, earning another punch but this time in my face by the mad woman herself. That fucking bitch! She turned her attention away from me: "Contact Taylor and find out is he's missing anyone. I will not allow a spy to just walk into our middle."

"Yes Mira," one of the man said and left the tent. The one with the nasty smile on his face from yesterday was sending me creepy looks again. He and Mira looked at each other and Mira just knotted: "If you're not going to talk, we'll loosen your tongue. Make sure she'll remember it."

When Mira left the tent I felt another punch in my stomach, followed by a kick in my face. My conscious was starting to leave me again. I could feel the pain, but had no strength to scream out the pain. It didn't take long before my world went dark again.

A few days past. Mira and her men had placed me in something that looked like a cell. They had made a cell in the ground by digging a hole. It was covered with a wooden plank that didn't allow much sunlight. It was very heavy and I'm sure they placed something on top of it to make sure I wouldn't be able to move it. I had to admit, whoever made this was smart. I had tried to dig into the walls, but they were rock hard. The whole thing reminded me of the cell Kate and Sawyer were in, in the series Lost. No fair, where's my sexy jail buddy with who I can have hot jail sex with. Oh god, the isolation is already getting to me. What am I going to do? How am I going to survive this hell hole if I'm already losing my sanity.

The only plus punt of the cell was that Mira and her friends didn't bug me every freaking minute of the day and I didn't get constant beatings. My body had a hard time recovering from Mira's previous assault. They barely gave me any food and what they gave me looked weird. I never recognized it.

Mira and her two friends would come by every day, somewhere in the morning I think. The cell was very dark, but the plank above my head had little cracks in it that let a little bit of sunlight threw. They asked if I was ready to talk. My answer was always the same: "I already told you everything." It didn't please them so they would leave after that. They would give me one thing to eat everyday to keep me alive. Maybe I should starve myself to death, that way they'll maybe let me go. And then what are you going to do? Remember the dinosaur?

This place official sucks!

However Mira wasn't always so kind when she didn't hear the answer she wanted to hear. She had knocked me unconscious a few times to show me who was boss and who had all the power. One time she stepped on my right knee and put her full weight on it. I couldn't help but scream that time. That knee is weaker due to being broker twice. It hurt like a mother fucker when she did that. It pist me of and I wanted to attack her, but she used her gun to knock me out cold. When I woke up the next day my knee was practically killing me. I wanted to take a look at it, but my skinny red jeans (well what was left of the red) prohibited me from doing so.

Dame it! Now I get way everyone wears baggy pants here? Oh Lexie, stop your complaining. Things could be a lot worse. That's true. I haven't seen that freaky guy anymore, thank god. He really had me scared that time I met him. Just thinking about his green eyes made chills run down my back.

I got pulled out of my self-pity when the plank was lifted above my head. That's weird, Mira has already come by. Two black boots were standing at the opening. The light hurt my eyes. I barely saw any sunlight the last couple of days. When I stood in the sunlight I noticed that my skin seemed a bit grayish. Must because of a lack of vitamin D: "Well, if it isn't little miss sunshine."

I looked up and saw the man I was thinking about just a minute ago. He had a very big grin on his face. For some reason that didn't seem like a good thing. The chills were back. He started reminding me of a psycho I once saw in a movie, but I can't remember which one it was. If there was any more color left in my face it left at the sight of him. Oh god, I really don't want to be alone with this man.

"Let's go for a walk," Lucas said and he threw a rope down. I climbed out of the cell and I was expecting a man graphing my hands and tying them together, but no one came. I gave Lucas a skeptical look but he just told me to follow him. I felt a lot of eyes on my body, coming from everywhere.

I looked around me and noticed that everywhere around me people were climbing in the trees. It made me look up and I saw Mira's camp. It was like a giant tree hut build over five threes. It was pretty awesome. I once build a tree hut with my dad. It was cool and all but I never thought that something like this was possible. Bridges were hanging between trees and they used a rope to pull each other up.

Wicked!

"You might want to close your mouth before an insect flies in it," Lucas snapped me out of my thoughts. I hadn't noticed that I was looking up with my mouth hanging wide open. Wow, that must have looked good. I quickly followed Lucas and kept my eyes on his back, to keep me from being distracted and amazed.

We walked out of the camp. I looked back at. Is this allowed? I mean, it seemed to me that Lucas was someone important, but is it okay that he takes me with him out in to the jungle. Another thought hit me…is it even safe to go out into the jungle alone with him? I mean what if he kills me? Or decides to rape me? Or kick my wimpy ass? Maybe I can outrun him.

I analyzed Lucas his body, what kind of made me feel like a pervert. He was wearing a black t-shirt. His arms seemed muscular, not much, but enough to overpower me easily. I guess the same goes for his legs. When I wanted to pull my eyes back up I couldn't help but let the rest for a few seconds on his ass. Now that looked…Lexie! Dang girl, will you cut it out! It's like you're PMS-ing or something. Behave yourself!

"Where are we going?" I asked, but Lucas didn't answer me. God, I hate it when people do that. He just kept on walking. I noticed that we were walking on a path that went up. Great, I don't want to climb before he does something to me: "You don't seem to talk when we lock you up. Apparently you're not going to crack that way."

"I already told you everything you ask me. I can't help it if you people are being stupid and won't believe me," I answered him back, but it didn't seem like he heard me. Okay Lexie, we know he's going to do something, problem is we don't know what. A gun, that looked like the one that Mira had, was hanging on his side. Maybe I can take it away from him and use it against him.

Lucas stopped suddenly, what made me walk straight into his back. I quickly took a few steps back and apologized. I didn't want to get on his bad side again, although I'm pretty sure he isn't a fan of me: "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"You're in a jungle with dinosaurs, unweapond and you don't pay attention to your surroundings? You'll survive long here," Lucas mocked me and sat down in front of me. We had arrived at a cliff. It gave a good view of the place. Lexie, you are defiantly not in Detroit anymore. In the distance laid something that looked like a camp, but it was bigger than what these people had: "That's Terra Nova."

"Terra Nova? Friends of yours?" I asked, but Lucas reaction made it clear they weren't friends. Probably not even close: "My father is the leader of it. Everyone answers to him."

"I'm sensing a negative vibe between you and him," I asked and Lucas reaction was pretty neutral what didn't seem right. He gave me a pair of binoculars. I placed them before my eyes and could see the camp clearly. A huge wooden gate was surrounding the place. Probably to keep the dinosaurs away. A lot of people seemed to live there. They had houses and I could see something that seemed like a market. It seemed a lot nicer to live then the place these people were living. In the middle of the camp there was taller building. It gave a view over the rest. It was a round house. Must be where Lucas his father lives. Doesn't the leader always live in a house that is seen by everyone?

"We don't exactly get along. We have different ideas and opinions on stuff," Lucas explained. He seemed to be holding himself in a lot. He had balled his fists and his knuckles were turning white. Seems like more is going on, but let's not pist the man of Lexie: "So what's the deal between your camp and theirs. No wait, start at the beginning. If you're from 21 something else…".

"2149."

"Whatever, if you're from that time then why are you here in dino-land? What's the point of it?" I asked and sat down next to him and gave him the binoculars back: "Like I said before , earth is dying. Someone found a loophole in time what made it possible to travel back in time. The point is to restart here and rebuild civilization."

"Sounds like a bunch of crape," I said and could tell that Lucas had a frown on his face: "I mean humans are humans and they aren't going to change. It's normal that humans want power and money and that they want to live large. I bet that whatever your life looked like in 2149 will happen again in 1000 years. History always repeats itself."

"You might be right about that, but frankly that's not my problem than. I live now and I want to live good," Lucas answered. I couldn't help but agree with him, but it did seem rather selfish. I'm so glad that I was born in 1992, it was a very good year. At least I won't have to deal with all the problems that he has to deal with: "And what is the deal between your camp and theirs?"

"We used to live there. My father was the first to come here threw the portal. I came on the second pilgrimage. Mira and her group on the sixth. Like I said before we had different ideas, so my father threw us out. Talk about fatherly love," Lucas explained. His story seemed to miss a lot of details, but I was pretty sure he wasn't going to tell me what those were. His eyes were giving that away. They were holding a lot of hatred.

This guy is just too weird. First he's being funny when I meet him, then he goes all psycho on me. Then I don't see him for a couple of days and now he takes me for a walk (now I sound like a dog) and he talks to me like a normal human being. Maybe he has a split personality or personality issues. That made me wonder what got him so messed up.

"What are you thinking?" Lucas was looking at me. His look had gotten softer again. What is he now? Friendly? "I was wondering what your problem was. I can't pick between split personality or personality disorder? Help me out here."

I wasn't sure if Lucas was offended or thought it was amusing what I said. All of a sudden it sounded extremely stupid to say something like that to the person who is holding the gun. After a few seconds he laughed. Okay, I'm taking it that he's not offended or anything: "I haven't figured that one out yet. I'll get back at you when I do."

"Please do and see a shrink. They say that talking to them can actually help you," I continued. Lucas seemed to be amused by my thoughts about him. He laughed at my comments about him being screwed up. His laughter sounded weird, like he didn't do it a lot. It looked good on him. Oh god, not again. Stop drooling on this guy Lexie. Lucas had a smirk on his face and was about to say something when we heard a noise behind us: "What was that?" I had jumped up and was looking at the threes. They were moving. Lucas had gotten up too and he pulled his gun out. He kept his eyes fixed on the tree line. Another noise could be heard and I placed myself behind Lucas so that I could use him as some sort of protection shield.

_Crack!_

A tree branch fell on the ground. Oh god, it's probably a dinosaur. What are we going to do? We're sitting ducks on this cliff. We can't run away. Maybe I can use Lucas as bait and when the dinosaur would kill him I can run away. To where would be a problem that I would solve later.

Suddenly Lucas lowered his gun and smirked again. He relaxed. Why is he relaxing? What is wrong with this guy? I looked up and saw the head of a dinosaur above the tree line. It had a long neck and leaves were hanging out of its mouth.

"It's a Brachiosaurus. They are harmless," Lucas said and placed his gun back in its holder. I felt his hand on top of mine. I hadn't noticed that I had graphed his arm. A blush covered my face, but I quickly focused my attention on the huge dinosaur in front of me. The creature made me feel very tiny and insignificant. That thing can crush me with its feet: "A _veggisaurus_."

"A what?"

"A _veggisaurus_, he doesn't eat meat right? In a movie made by Steven Spielburg a kid called this dinosaur a _veggiesaurus_. I used to call it a _broccolisaurus_," I said and noticed my feet were walking towards the creature. There is no way that a Brachiosaurus is standing in front of me. I walked through the threes and saw the creatures feet. I was only a meter away from it. Okay Lexie, if you can touch this and it's real then that means that all of this is real. If not, then you'll hopefully wake up.

I stretched my arm out and my fingers were a centimeter away from the creatures skin when it sneezed. It made me jump, but I still padded it. I cannot believe I'm actually touching an actual Brachiosaurus. Not that the creature would feel that I was touching it: "God, bless you!"

"Still believe that this isn't real?" I hadn't heard Lucas walk closer to me. He was standing right behind me and he had placed his hand next to mine on the amazing creature. I turned my head and my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't help but stare into his eyes. This guy seriously needs to learn the word personal space: "No, now I'm positive I'm on some killer drugs."

* * *

><p>Haha, I totally love the scene in Jurasic Park where the dinosaur sneezes on the girl!<p>

Please review,

Wizard92


	4. Chapter 4

**Story: **21ste century meets the 22ste

**Author:** Wizard92

Thanks you very much for the reviews, they were very appreciated. At lest I know that I'm doing a good job so far.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Thriller<strong>

"We should head back," Lucas said. I got pulled out of my fascination with the creature standing in front of me. The man started walking back in the direction we came from. I took one more look at the _veggiesaurus_ and followed him. I cannot believe I just actual touched a real dinosaur, not some plastic machine in a theme park, but an actual alive and breathing and moving one. Maybe I can see more someday. They are so amazing.

I let my attention leave the wonder and I laid my eyes back on Lucas. I couldn't help but wonder about him. He's so… I don't know. I can't judge him. Is he nice? Is he mean? Is he an asshole? What is he? Is he my friend and ally in this place or is he like Mira? Does he believe me or is he just hoping I'm going to slip something up what can conform to these people that I'm some kind of spy. He is such a confusing person.

The sun had started to set. It created an amazing sundown. I couldn't help but stop and look at it. The sky was beautifully painted with a mix of red, orange and yellow with a hint of dark blue that was starting to came down. I was mesmerized by the scenery: "Hey! You coming?"

"Huh? Yeah, okay," I said and left the painting behind me. Dame it, I should have brought my camera. That would have made one killer picture. Lucas was waiting for me. Apparently he hadn't noticed that I had stopped to look at the scenery: "You know I just realized something."

"You make it sound like it's the first time for you," I answered and followed him back to the camp. He smirked at my comment. I had to admit he was rather cute whenever he did that. God, stop it Lexie! Don't fall for some guy you just met in a place you just ended up in: "You're very amusing you know that. But what I wanted to say was that I don't know you're name."

"Apparently mommy and daddy didn't teach you much manners because…" I wanted to finish my sentence but found myself being shoved against a tree out of the blue. My head hit the base and I could feel a headache starting to come up. I had closed my eyes in the sudden action and when I opened them Lucas his friendly side had been replaced by the side I saw the first time I met him: "Don't ever speak of my mother! Ever!"

His hands were pinning me to the tree and he had a mad look in his eyes. I didn't get it? What had I said about his mother that was bad? Didn't he get it was a joke? Apparently he didn't. He let me go, but didn't say anything. He just started walking, expecting me to follow him. Wow, talk about switching between personality's. What is up with this guy? I had to admit I was a bit interested in him, well more in the story behind him. Something very messed up must have happened to make him be this way. But what? Maybe it involves his dad. It's obvious that he doesn't like him, so he must be involved in the whole story. I still didn't understand what I did wrong, but I started walking after him. Let's just avoid the M-word around him:"It's Alexis by the way."

I hadn't expected Lucas to hear me, but when the camp came in sight he stopped for a second. He turned his head towards me. His eyes were still angry but a hint of his other side was visible. It made me want to know more about him. I can't believe I'm interested in this guy: "I'm Lucas."

We walked back in silence. I expected he would take me back to the cell. I was dreading the idea. I hated being locked up in a small, dark space especially when small bugs could easily come in. I'm very thankful that I hadn't seen any spiders yet. Oh god, what am I going to do when I see one? That's going to be interesting. The man surprised me (must be his talent): "Maybe a tent would be more comfortable."

He stopped at the base of a huge tree. A rope was hanging next to it. I looked up and noticed that it would bring us up to the tree house camp of these people. It still amazed me. Lucas was busy tying the rope around his waist and placing his feat on the piece of wood that was hanging at the end of the rope: "You coming?"

"Euh, what's the plan?" I asked and looked at the construction. I couldn't help but feel terrified of going up that way. The whole thing is like screaming '_suicide'_: "I am not going up that way. No way, forget it! I'm too young to die!"

Lucas didn't seem amused by the comment, so he simply pulled me close to his body, tied the rope around my waist and yelled at the people in the trees to pull us up. WHAT! No I don't want this! I'll go back to the dame cell! I was terrified. As reaction I clung myself to Lucas his body: "Oh god, this is not what I had in mind. Wow, this is high!"

At a certain point I couldn't take it anymore so I closed my eyes. When the rope stopped moving I felt Lucas placing his feet on something hard. I lowered myself and felt a platform came beneath my feet. Oh thank god, I'm alive! I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was very, very high in the trees. Wow, these trees are high. It took me a few minutes to find the courage to start walking around: "Okay, that was not funny you bastered!"

"Actually it was," Lucas smirked and he started walking over a bridge that led to another platform. Oh great, now I have to walk over that. If he starts swinging the dame thing, he's a dead man! I slowly followed him over the wobbly bridge. I wondered how they had build all this. It reminds me of the camp of Peter Pan and the missing boy's.

"You'll be staying here while you are here. I suggest you don't go wondering around without someone with you," he said and held the opening of the tent out of my way. I walked in the thing and noticed I wasn't alone. Three other woman were already staying in the tent. They didn't seem pleased to see me. In fact I was pretty sure they hated me. One woman walked over to me and folded her arms over each other: "That will be your bed. I suggest you don't make a sound while you are here."

"Aya captain," I said and smiled, but dropped it quickly considering the woman didn't find me amusing. She left the tent, followed by one of the other ladies. Jesus, don't these people know the word humor? I sat down on the thing that resembled my bed. It was just a bunch of blankets throw on a pile and some hay throw together. Yeah, lucky me.

"Don't let Miranda get to you," I got pulled out of my state of adoring my so called bed and looked at the third woman, who had stayed behind. I guess she's my guard right now. She was reading something, while sitting on her bed. Dame them, why does she get a good bed and I get this crappy shit? She seemed to be a lot older than me, hell she's probably older than Mira.

"They aren't glad with you staying here, no one really is. Be on your guard. You never know who might disobey Mira's orders," the woman explained. Is she threatening me? I raised an eyebrow at the woman: "And are you one of them?"

"No, I'm not foolish enough to go against Mira. But with Miranda you never know. I'm Amy by the way," the woman introduced herself. She seemed to let go of her hostile attitude towards me when she told me her name: "I'm Alexis. I guess we'll be roomies for a while."

"So it appears, but don't get to comfortable. You never know when they might change their minds and decided to put you back in that cell," Amy warned me. I had to admit she had a point. Lucas had just decided on his own that he would put me here, but Mira could change that or whoever was in charge here.

"Thanks for the info," I said and laid down. Great, this things is like laying on solid rock. Maybe that cell thing wasn't such a bad place to stay. Lexie focus, maybe Amy can tell us more about Lucas: "Hey can I ask you something?"

"What?" Amy asked and sat up straight. She was on her guard. Ha, she probably thought that I was going to try and get some top secret info: "What's the deal with that Lucas guy? He's so weird!"

"No shit. Why do you ask about him?" Her eyes went a bit wider when she heard my question. Ha, she defiantly didn't see that question coming. I sat up and faced the woman: "He goes from being nice and normal to psycho freak in like a milli second. What is his problem?"

"I don't really know, but he has been that way since I first met him. You shouldn't really take it personally, he's not a people person if you get what I mean," Amy explained. But why is he that way? God, since when did I become such a noisy cat? Amy noticed that I wanted to know more: "I think it has something to do with his mother's death. It affected him badly."

"That would explain why he went all evil on me when I mentioned the M-word," I thought out load and Amy agreed with me: "Never mention her and try to avoid the subject on his father as well. There just sore subjects for him."

"Oh okay, thanks," I said and laid back down. Now I'm even more curious about him. His mothers death must have been awful. Okay it always is, but it must been really bad. Maybe his dad didn't support and comfort him and that's why he hates him. Or maybe they blame each other for her death. Or maybe his dad killed her. Oh my god Lexie, hear yourself! You sound like some obsessed teenage girl.

Unfortunately for me I am an obsessed teenage girl.

* * *

><p>Please review<p>

Wizard92


	5. Chapter 5

**Story: **21ste century meets the 22ste

**Author:** Wizard92

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: I do not hook up<strong>

A few days passed and I was starting to get used to life in the trees. Mira was keeping her distance and so were her men. She hadn't said a word about me being out of her cell. Lucas and Amy were usually with me. Amy showed me how everything worked around here. She also kept our two tent mates away from me. Amy had also given me new clothes to wear. I hadn't noticed but I was starting to smell funny. It felt wonderful to be able to wash up a bit. Sure my hair was still extremely greasy, but at least I didn't smell anymore. My old clothes hadn't survived Terra Nova. The skinny red jeans looked more brown now and it had a lot of cuts in it because of Mira. The hoodie that Amy gave me was also a lot warmer then my white jacket, that also looked more brown than white. Same went for my yellow top.

Lucas would take me out for walks and show me more of this place called Terra Nova. I still didn't understand a thing about him. He would change constantly between his dark and good side. OMG, I'm making him sound like Anakin Skywalker. I had taken Amy's advice and didn't mention the M and D-word. Sometimes his dad would enter the conversation, but then he was the one to bring him up. He really hated him.

"You hungry?" Lucas was standing at the opening of my tent. I was just pulling my hair up. I turned around and saw he was holding a bag. He would always come and get me to eat something together. I guess he's my eating guard or something. Amy was usually at my side to keep an eye on me. In the beginning when I asked her question she would always be on her guard, but she started to let it go. The food that I had eaten here was so weird. Everyday Lucas gave me something else. Don't these people just have apples or simple stuff like that?

"Starving," I answered and smiled. I had to admit this guy was gorgeous. Too bad that his attitude made him so… I don't know, weird. Yeah, that would be the best way to describe Lucas.

There was one tent that was used as some sort of primitive kitchen. It was stacked with strange food, food I didn't recognize. A few people were sitting in a circle and they were eating and playing some card game. It looked rather disgusting what they were eating. Sure it had cool colors, but that doesn't mean it tastes good: "Here, you'll like this."

Lucas gave me a freaky round looking thing. I guess it's a fruit. I wasn't sure if it was eatable, but Lucas was eating it and so were the other people. I guess it can't be that bad. I placed my teeth in the funky stuff and regretted it immediately. I ran out the tent and spit it all out: "That's disgusting! How can you eat that? What is it anyway?"

"In the beginning it doesn't taste good, but you'll get used to it," Lucas said and continued with eating. Now I still don't know what it is. He does that a lot, avoiding my questions. My appetite had vanished rather quickly. I looked at the fruit, but decided that I wasn't going to continue. That taste wasn't worth it and frankly I didn't believe Lucas when he said that the taste got better.

"So what's up?" I asked and looked around. The tree tents were so cool. I couldn't believe that I was sort of living in a tree camp. Oh my god, listen to what you are saying. You sound like a four year old. I had to admit the whole camp thing reminded me of Peter Pan and his lost boy's: "Nothing much. I'm still working on my equations."

"Your what?"

"My equations. I told you about the portal to get here right. Well that only works one way. I'm trying to finger out how I can make it go both ways," Lucas explained. So he must be smart, well more like a genius to think of a way to make it work both ways. Hmm, what are the odds: good looking and smart, but with a weird personality: "That would be useful. That way people won't have to leave other people behind."

"Exactly, but that's not what my father wants. He's against it. He doesn't want this place to become some theme park you can visit whenever you want to," Lucas was getting worked up again. He had his hands balled up and he was trying not to show that he was shaking. His eyes were much colder than they were a minute ago: "Well, that's stupid. I guess it's obvious who's got the brains in the family."

"You can say that again," Lucas said and started starring at the sky. No wonder he doesn't like his father. He isn't supportive at all and how can Lucas his work be bad? His dad sounded like a jerk. I saw Mira walking on the ground. Two man were following her again. What are they? Her dogs? She stopped to talk to someone and then looked up. It was like she felt my eyes were on her. Our eyes made contact and she gave me a very hateful look. I guess I'm not her favorite person. Mira's eyes went to Lucas for a second before she walked further. I could feel Lucas tense up and relax again when Mira was gone. What's up with them?

_(Lucas POV)_

That idiot! She's going to ruin everything. Winning this girls trust wasn't very hard. Hell, she practically thinks I'm the good guy. Well, that's probably because I only told her half the story but whatever. As long as she doesn't like my father then everything is okay.

I have to admit, if she's a spy she is a really good one. I had expect her to make some comment about my father or about my work when those came into the conversation, but nothing. Like she didn't know of anything. But she'll break. Once she believes I'm her friend she'll let something slip by accident.

I can't believe those morons of Hope Plaza wanted me to get close to her. Like I have time for such stupid things: "She seems to be more willing to talk when you are around. She has a general dislike to Mira and I'm pretty sure that feeling is mutual. Mira won't find out anything. You get close to her and make sure she hears about your father. That should make her mess up somewhere or at least she'll feel for you because of him. We have one more person trying to get close to her. She can't be on her guard all the time."

That it worked still amazed me. She didn't say anything about the sudden change in behavior. I had to admit it was a miracle that I didn't lose control towards her. That would have worked against me for sure. Somehow I had found a way to stay calm around her. Not that she was such a pain in the ass. She seemed to get when to stop asking questions on a certain topic. It made me appreciate her a little.

She was quite an interesting girl. She seemed shocked when she saw the Brachiosaurus and she couldn't believe she was actually touching one. If she's a spy, she is really convincing. And if her story is true then I wonder how she ended up in Terra Nova. A time portal just happened to open up right in front of her and bring her here. Sounds ridiculous.

"How did you guys come up with the idea to build this?" I got pulled out of my thoughts. I looked to my left and saw the girl was studying the way this place was build. She seemed fascinated by it for some reason: "We wanted to make sure that my father wouldn't find us. It worked like a charm. And most of the ground dinosaurs can't reach us up here."

"It's genius," she said and she tried to take another bite of the fruit I gave her. I was hoping she would screw up and recognize them, but she didn't. She's good. She still hated the taste, but she decided to swallow it down anyway. She must be very hungry: "Disgusting! How can this ever taste good."

"Ha, give it time," I told her and took another bite of the food. After a while you really didn't taste the flavor anymore so it wasn't that bad. Alexis was still staring at the camp. She really was fascinated by the whole thing: "This place kind of reminds me of Neverland."

"Neverland?"

"Yeah, you know the land where Peter Pan and the lost boy's live," she explained to me. What is she talking about. She seemed shocked when she realized that I didn't know what she was talking about: "OMG, are you for real? Everyone knows the story of Peter Pan, the boy who never grows up. He fell out of his crib as a baby and was brought to Neverland. And there he lives with the lost boys, Tinkerbell and they fight captain Hook. How can you not know that story?"

"It's a child story. People don't tell them anymore. They were lost decades ago. No one knows those stories anymore," I explained and analyzed her. She seemed to be very shocked about this fact. How can she know those stories? My father had mentioned them once, but they were lost way before he was born. If she is a spy then she did some serious resurge, but where would she be able to find those stories?

"So you don't know the stories of Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Rapunzel, the little mermaid and Aladdin? God, your time sucks. My parents would tell them to me all the time before I went to bed. They would even come up with the adventures of Peter Pan and the lost boys," she told me.

I should ask Hope Plaza to do some resurge about those stories. Maybe they can find out where she could have found that sort of information. Those stories were lost in one of the wars. I wanted to ask more, but Mira interrupted us: "Lucas, I need to speak to you. In private!"

Alexis took that as her cue to leave. She saw one of her tent buddies and joined her. I waited for her to be out of sight before I looked at Mira. Something was up: "We are low on ammunition. And when I saw we are low, I mean we barely have anything left."

"And you are telling me this way?" I asked. Why could I care about information like that? That was her job. I don't need ammunition to take care of myself. Mira seemed to be thinking something else: "We were wondering if you were close to figuring out how the portal can work both ways. You know, your job?"

Is she patronizing me? What is she up to? I got up and she could tell that I wasn't pleased by hearing those words: "You seemed to be more working on the girl than on your actual job. I thought I could..."

"And who told me to get close to her? Hope Plaza, so you can tell them that I can't do both at the same time. Maybe they should sent someone else to take care of her, that way I can focus on my equations," Mira could always say the right thing to rile me up. In fact she generally pissed me off all the time, acting like she cared for me or that she was my boss.

"I'm just remembering you to put more effort in the portal then in her. I'm sure you can find some other girl to waste your time with when you're done," she was mocking me. How dare she! My body tensed and my fingers closed around her neck. She seemed surprised by my reaction. Yeah, trust Mira to pist me off: "Don't make wild accusations Mira! I warned you before to not get in my way! I suggest you keep that in mind!"

"Whatever you say," the woman said and left. What is her problem? Like hell I care for that brat! She's practically ten years younger than me. I don't even need some woman to waste my time with. My attention is all focused on getting revenge on my father. He'll pay for blaming my mother's death on me! Mira can think whatever she wants to think, stupid woman! That fucker will pay! And no one, not even some brat, will get between that.

* * *

><p>Please review,<p>

Wizard92


	6. Chapter 6

**Story: **21ste century meets the 22ste**  
><strong>

**Author: **Wizard92**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: beautiful liar<strong>

"So this is where you work? You remind me of some creepy hermit you know that," I told Lucas while I walked in the place he was currently staying in. Apparently Lucas didn't live with these people all the time. Amy had told me that he usually lives in the jungle on his own. He's crazy. Why would he do that? I mean here he has some form of comfort and out there he has to sleep in caves and on the ground.

How can he live like that?

He had taken me with him while he went on another one of his walks. We went back to the cliff where I had seen the Brachiosaurus. In the valley we had seen another type of dinosaur. It looked like the one that attacked me on my first day here. Apparently they're called Accereptor, also known as Slashers. Lucas had been attacked once by one. It had left two scares on his skull. I had been curious about how he had gotten those scars. That must have been very painful.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Lucas answered and sat down behind his table. The walls of his tent were covered in papers with math stuff written on them. It was pure gibberish to me. How can he be into all this stuff. Math is so boring if you ask me: "So I guess these are you _equations_? God you're such a nerd."

"Yeah, I guess you can say that," Lucas seemed to be distracted by something more important. He was looking at some sort of screen. It had blue symbols written on it. I wonder what they mean. This guy is just so weird. He seemed to be so occupied with his work that he forgot I was standing behind him. He was writing something down, his lips slightly parted. He's kind of cute while he worked. His green eyes were scanning the screen and he would place his hand to his lip whenever he seemed to be thinking.

It didn't seem like Lucas was going to pay any attention to me. What's the point of bringing me here then? I started walking around in his tent. The papers were all covered in symbols and I could feel a headache rise up. Ugh, I really hate math. My teacher from last year was such a bitch! She was just out to get me. Whenever I needed help she would ignore me, but when someone else needed her she would practically throw herself at them.

Stupid bitch!

A blue box caught my attention. It had a weird shape. Lucas was still too worked up in his work, so I picked the box up. Are you even sure this is a box Lexie? It doesn't seem to have an opening or something. Maybe you need to say some weird spell to open it. Oh god, this isn't Harry Potter world. Too bad, it would have been so cool if I had ended up there. I'm still convinced that they lost my letter and that I'm an actual wizard. You'll see, one day it will turn up. Yeah right Lexie, keep dreaming.

I wanted to know what the mystery box was so I walked over to Lucas and was about to ask him when he suddenly got up and walked right into me. His body knocked the blue box right out of my hands. It was like everything went into slow motion all of a sudden. I wanted to graphed the dame thing, but I couldn't reach it. Thank god Lucas was taller and faster. He caught the box just in time before it would hit the ground.

"Oh thank god you caught it. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…," I wanted to apologize but the air in the tent was changing. And it wasn't good.

Lucas had placed the box on the table he had been sitting at and then he turned to me. The friendly side he sometimes had was completely gone. He pulled his arm up so fast I never saw his hand coming. The back of his palm made contact with my face at such a force it made me fall back. My face started burning from the moment his hand was gone: "DON'T EVER TOUCH MY STUFF AGAIN!"

Lucas his eyes were filled with anger and hatred. I thought that I had seen his dark side before, but this topped it. He was furious for some reason. But why? He caught the dame box thing so what's the big deal? For Lucas it seemed to be important: "YOU NEARLY BROKE ALL THE DATA I HAD COLLECTED! GET OUT!"

I wanted to get up, but the mad man was faster. He graphed my arm, his nails digging into my skin. My feet couldn't follow him, so I tripped over them smacking my face against the ground and hurting one of my ankles in the process. I wanted to yell at Lucas, but his look made it seem like he wanted to kill me. He literally threw me out of his tent. My body smacked against the small fence that was placed around the platforms to prevent people from falling of off them. It nearly gave away because of the impact.

Mira had heard the racket Lucas had made. Hell, everybody probably heard that. I could see Amy and the other women from our tent standing on the ground beneath me. Amy had a confused look on her face, but the other two seemed rather happy with the whole situation.

The dark woman graphed my arm and twisted it on my back, making sure she pulled it high enough to hurt me a lot. I hissed at her touch. Lucas attack had hurt a lot and Mira seemed to like what was going on: "Lucas, what happened?"

Oh she was enjoying Lucas his outburst. Her eyes were practically twinkling and she had to keep herself from grinning. She was loving the outburst and the fact that it was all my fault. Lucas wasn't done yet. His hand nearly chocked me when his fingers closed around my neck. His voice was filled with anger when he spoke: "Pry we don't find any proof of you being a spy! I'd kill you myself."

I was hoping that would be it, but that's not what Lucas had planned. He had turned around, but his fist came back and made full contact with my face. If Mira wasn't holding me I would have topped over the fence and fell out of the tree. My brain was starting to have trouble staying conscious. My face was hurting too much. He had hit me right between my eyes, making the bone thingy in my nose say crack. That cannot be good: "Take her away Mira."

Mira dragged me with her with pleasure. She pushed and pulled to get me to walk faster. She was bringing me back to the cell I had been staying in during my first days. Mira pushed me in making me fall on the arm she had been holding on my back. It cost me a lot of willpower to not scream it out of pain. My head felt like it wanted to split into two pieces. My eyes felt like they wanted to jump out of my skull. It I wondered if my nose was broken. It did seem to feel that way. Thank god my ankle isn't broken. It was in pain, but I could still stand on it, but just a little.

Great, back at the start. What the hell happened with Lucas. I can understand he would be angry about the box, but his reaction was just over the top. It didn't make any sense that he would do something like that. Stupid fucker! Who does he think he is? Hitting me out of the blue like he did. I could feel anger rising in my body, but it was useless down here in my cell. I had nothing I could work it out on. The pain and anger that was taking hold off my body started draining my strength and it didn't take long before I was out cold.

* * *

><p>Please review<p>

Wizard92


	7. Chapter 7

**Story: **21ste century meets the 22ste**  
><strong>

**Author: **Wizard92

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: thinking of you<strong>

I didn't know how much hours had passed since Lucas his assault, but it seemed to be a few. I couldn't see and cracks of sunlight between the plank above my head and the walls of the cell. It must be nighttime. Mira had brought me back to my lovely cell. I was missing the warm comfy bed that I had used yesterday. It may be laid like crape, but at least it was warm.

I could hear the soft sound of something hitting the plank above me. It must be raining. I wanted to move and sit but, but I was afraid my body wouldn't allow me. Lucas his angry eyes were still freshly printed in my mind. I couldn't shake them away. I didn't want to see him. Why did he freak out like that? I thought he was my friend, well sort of friend.

It was to quite in the cell, it freaked me out to only hear the soft ticking of the rain. I wanted to get out, but I was afraid of what I might find there. I was afraid of the jungle and of the people in it. I couldn't defend myself out there to god know what kind of creatures. I would never survive the cold, I would starve and I would just get myself killed. It would be suicidal for me to just run away. But I can't stay here either. These people are insane. Mira will never let me leave this cell again and Lucas is out to get me as well. What am I going to do?

I could hear thunder above my head. It must be storming out there. Another thing I hadn't thought of, the weather. How am I going to survive that. I had seen enough storms on the news to know that mother nature was fearless and would always have her way. And I won't have clothes out there, so if they get wet I'll freeze to death. God, what a depressing thought. I repeat my question: what am I going to do?

Maybe I can go to that other camp? Maybe they'll let me live with them. Hell, as long as they don't hurt me and give me food I'll call it paradise. Anything would be better that this place. But how am I going to get there? Hell how am I going to get out of here? It's not like they are going to let me just wonder of on my own. It would even be a miracle if I could get out of this cell on my own and I have feeling that my body isn't going to help me.

Speaking of which, maybe I should try to move. At least I'll know what I am capable of if Mira decides to pay me a visit. My ankle was still hurting like a bitch and I was pretty sure that I should let my arm rest for awhile. Mira didn't broke it, but she still did a good job wrecking it. A headache was torturing my skull and didn't want to know what my eyes looked like. They'll probably be a mix between black and blue. The face of Brooke Davis from One Tree Hill came into my head. She was attacked in one episode and I pictured my face to look like that. That can't be pretty.

As if on cue I could hear Mira's voice. You got be joking me. Maybe if I act asleep she'll leave me alone. Yeah as if, she'll just throw water over your head. The plank above my head moved and a man jumped in the hole. He pulled me up and lifted my out of the dame thing. Mira seemed to be analyzing me. She was curious to what would hurt. She quickly discovered that my ankle was weak, so she let me walk on my own, while she pulled my arm on my back and pulled it very high, just like she did yesterday. I had to force myself to keep my mouth shut. Mira was testing me. I could see the smile on her face. She was up to something: "Nice face."

"To bad we can't say the same thing about yours," my anger had taken a hold over my mouth. My comment pist Mira of and made her pull my arm higher up. It couldn't help but hiss this time. I saw Amy standing on another platform. She seemed to me horrified. Great, that can't mean anything good. We were heading to Mira's tent. One of her friends tied me up against the pole that was standing in the middle of her tent.

"I have to admit you're little stunt of yesterday…I couldn't have planed it better myself. That must have been the dumbest plan ever, trying to break Lucas his puzzle box right in front of his nose," Mira told me and laughed. Her trust knife was in her hands. She seemed very pleased with my action: "Well then yeah me."

"You're amusing you know that," Mira said and bent down in front of me. It seemed odd to see her smile, it even looked scary. Maybe I can whip that smile of her stupid face: "To bad we can't say the same thing about you, doll face."

"So are you going to tell me what your real goal is now? I mean you totally rated yourself out with your stunt from the other day. So why don't you tell me more about yourself?" Mira explained herself and waited for me to answer. She seemed rather confident today: "I already told you everything. There's nothing more to tell you bitch!"

Mira's knife went straight into my upper leg. It drilled its way into the bone. My scream was cut short when one of Mira's men punched me in the stomach, making me gasp for air: "Let's try this again shall we? Who are you really?"

"You're worst nightmare bitch," I cursed my mouth for taking a life of its own, but it wasn't like Mira would believe a word I would tell her. She hated me too much. I didn't even know why. What had I ever done to her? She attacked and kidnapped me. Mira's foot stepped on the cut in my leg. It started to sting and the dirt of her shoe came into the wound. That bitch! It'll get infected that way. Her buddy was waiting for me to scream, but I wasn't going to grant him his pleasure. Mira didn't agree with that so she stepped harder on the wound, with her full weight: "Ah, you bitch!"

The air was knocked out of me again by the asshole standing next to me. It went on like that for hours. Mira would ask me a question, I wouldn't give the answer she wanted to hear and she and her buddy would hurt me. Mira had made four stab wounds on my legs and they were very painful. At one point Mira had kicked my knee, resulting that it laid in a very strange angle, but surprisingly it wasn't broken.

Yeah me!

_(Lucas POV)_

I could hear Mira and Alexis yell at each other. Their racket reached my tent. I don't understand, that girl made it to obvious that she was a spy yesterday and she still refuses to say anything. Why? She's not going to make it. Mira will kill her and if she runs off (like that will ever happen) then the wild life will kill her. The only way she could keep herself alive was by telling everything. Then again that didn't mean that Mira would let her live.

But still, it had to be better than the pain she was feeling now. Why doesn't she give up?

The only other explanation that came to my mind was that she wasn't a spy. But it was ludicrous. It couldn't be true. But the more I could hear her scream the more possible the idea seemed. If she was a spy she would have given up by now. But she hasn't. It has to be true what she is saying. But if it is true, then how did she get here and why? Why would anyone send a person to the future, especially if they have no knowledge of the future? What's the point of it?

The idea that she might have been telling the truth started nestling it's self into my brains and along with that came an annoying feeling…guilt. If she had been telling the truth then we had been hurting for no reason. Why does that bug me? I have never been worried about someone getting hurt, that died with my mother. Why should I be worried about someone else? No one had looked out for me after my mother's death.

Still I couldn't shake the felling of off me. The girls screamed were starting to get to me. I couldn't focus on my work anymore. This place is driving me mad. I should leave and go back to the jungle. Being around these people is distracting me too much. What were those fuckers thinking? Making me get close to the girl. The voices of Mira and Alexis were very clear: "HAD ENOUGH YET?"

"NO! BRING IT ON YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Their screams started to get inside my head. They reminded me of _that_ day. Everyone was screaming that time. I didn't want to hear it. Stop screaming! Guilt was spreading into my system. It's not my fault! She should have stayed of my stuff! It's her own fault! And I can't stop Mira! I can't keep getting involved with the girl. Let Mira deal with her!

I tried to sooth my mind, but it didn't help. The yelling wouldn't stop in my head and I noticed my hands were shaking. I need to get away from here. I got up and quickly left the camp. I could feel curious eyes follow me. I tried to get away from their screaming voices, but they wouldn't let me go. I was starting to wonder if it was really them I was hearing.

* * *

><p>Please review<p>

Wizard92


	8. Chapter 8

**Story: **21ste century meets the 22ste**  
><strong>

**Author: **Wizard92

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Please, don't stop<strong>

_(Lucas POV)_

A few days had passed and the guilt was starting to take me over. It was driving me insane. I need to get her out of here. If Mira keeps this up she'll kill the girl. She needs to learn some self-control. Ha, like I'm one to talk. Look at what happened a few days ago. Alexis needs to learn to keep her mouth shut as well. Provoking Mira is plain suicide. Although I have to admit it's admirable to see that she's standing her ground so long.

Anyway how can I get her out of here without making the others notice anything?

What is the matter with me? The guilt won't let me go. Every time they went at each other it would drive me insane. I couldn't take it anymore, but running away wasn't helping either. It made me feel guilty and like a coward. Their voices wouldn't leave my head.

And it's obvious that she isn't a spy. It's been five days now and she hasn't spilled a word that might connect her to my father. There is no way that anyone would be able to stand Mira's torture that long and not spill a word. Mira had left a lot of wounds on the girl. A pang of guilty hit me. She was suffering because I had given her to Mira. She still shouldn't have touched that box. She nearly destroyed my work, but maybe I shouldn't have reacted the way I had. Since when do I feel sorry for my actions? It must be because she's bringing up memories that I had hideaway very deep inside my heart. It's not like I really care for her, she was just an annoying job.

Her friend was worried about her. I saw her looking at Mira's tent a lot when they went to get the girl. She looked terrible. Her face was covered with bruises and small cuts. The skin around her eyes was swollen, must have been because of me. Another pang of guilt hit me. One of Mira's man always carried the girl back to her cell. Mira had stabbed her a few times in her legs and the blood was very visible on her pants. The woman was always horrified when she saw Alexis. Why was she even worried about her? How did Alexis mange to befriend her?

These people aren't open to strangers, especially not people who they think are spies. Mira still hated her and refused to believe a word the girl said, but she just seemed to know too much from the 21st century. She could tell stuff about World War one and two in which her grandparents had fought. She knew stuff about the fall of the dictators in Africa and the storm of 2004 and the terrorist attack from 9/11. Apparently she was that day in New York and could remember the panic, chaos and smoke that was all around the city that day.

If she really was a spy she wouldn't be able to give details about those events, but she had. She had told me about that day when I had taken her for a walk. We ended up seeing a group of Slashers running past the territory: "My mom and I were shopping in the city that day. My dad had to be somewhere in the city for his work, so mom decided it was time for some mother-daughter time. We had spent a lot of money. Mom had gotten herself like three new purses from fancy designers and she had gotten me a whole new wardrobe. Dad had recently made a promotion so she thought that we had to celebrate that. We were going to go out to diner in restaurant that evening, but that never happened." In 2149 no one did things like shopping for a day and going out to restraints, only riche basterds can do something like that. And then there were those stories she spoke, the one about Peter Pan something.

Lucas, don't get distracted, focus. We need a plan to get rid of her. But how? Common think, you're a genius for crying out loud! Wait a minute Mira was talking about ammunition. They are running low. They can trade her for ammunition with my father. Only one problem with that…if my father doesn't know her he isn't going to trade. He'll think it's Leah Marcos all over again. We need someone else to trade. I could use Bucket for that, but then her spy position could be discovered. No, we can't risk that, but who else is close to my father?

The Shannons. That cop works close with him, I could use him. But capturing him won't be easy. Wait a minute. The cop has kids and if I'm not mistaken he has two daughters. Now they won't be hard to capture. But how am I going to get them to go OTG? Maybe Mira has more spies on the inside. They could capture one of the girls and bring them here. Whatever, I'll inform Mira of the idea. She can figure out what to do with it.

I couldn't understand why the girl kept controlling my thoughts. She was so different from the people who lived here. I guess she intrigued me for some reason. Maybe it's because she doesn't seem to be from here or maybe because she's so naïve. She was too trusting in the people around her. How couldn't she notice that we are following her and that the people who talked to her were all trying to figure out who she really was.

It must be because she is so naïve. Or should I call it stupidity? Or is it because of the guilt?

_(Alexis POV)_

I had lost track of the days that had passed. My days were occupied by seeing Mira and being unconscious in my lovely home. My body was in a lot of pain, but I had stopped reacting to it. That can't be a good sign.

Something was changing in the camp. A vibe was going through it and it didn't feel right. They were planning something. All of a sudden the words Terra Nova and Taylor were dropped a lot in conversations, what seemed odd to me. When they would take me to Mira's tent I would hear bits and pieces of conversations, but they didn't make much sense to me.

Yesterday Mira's boys hadn't come for me. It seemed that I had the day of, yeah me. My body was very grateful, but one day wasn't enough to recover from Mira assaults. It seemed like she was going away for something, but today she wanted to give me a little farewell speech: "Before I leave I want to have another little chat. Just to make sure you don't know anything."

The little speech turned into '_let's make sure that Lexie doesn't forget about us_'. And let me tell you Lexie didn't like it, at all! The bitch covered my arms in cuts. She genially enjoyed it. Yeah, she must really hate me a lot. She was about to start on my face when Lucas called her: "They're ready to leave."

I felt all color leave my face. Oh god no! Not him. Make him go away. I don't want to be alone with this psycho. I'll take my changes with Mira then. As usual my prayers were not heard. I hadn't seen or heard from him since his outburst in his tent. I wasn't ready to deal or face this mad man. Hell, I didn't WANT to deal or face him. My eyes still hurt because of his fist.

He simply knotted to the two man who were standing as guards next to me. They left quickly. No, I don't want to be alone with him! Dame it! I felt my heart beat raising and it wasn't for a good reason this time. I had made up my mind about this guy: he's insane and has serious personal problems and I need to stay away from him.

Lucas didn't say anything. He simply graphed my arm and pulled me up: "Let's go." His voice was harsh and he was hurting my arm by pulling me so hard. My legs had a hard time following him. What is he up to? I was afraid. I didn't know what to expect with him anymore. Is he going to kill me for what happened in his tent? I don't get why he freaked out so much, it didn't break and I said I was sorry. What could it hurt? We walked out of the tent and I could see people were running beneath us. They seemed to be loading a car or something.

Lucas was walking quickly and avoided conversation. He kept me close to his body, what was not something that I wanted. God, stop focusing on his warm body Lexie! Dame it, I did it again! Lucas his lips came next to my ear, making the hairs in my neck stand up: "You're leaving tonight. Stay in the cell, you're going to get company. Escape with her and go to the other camp."

"What?" What's going on? Is he making me leave? But where can I go? I know nothing of this place. I'll get myself killed in a day. Lucas pulled me behind a small tent so that no one saw us. What is he doing: "My father is coming tonight. Mira thinks he's going to trade ammunition with her for one of the Shannon daughters, but he isn't going to do that. He's coming tonight with soldiers and they are going to get the girl back. When they find her, she's going to be with you in the cell. Go with them."

"But why and…?" I asked and had a million more questions for him. Why was he doing this? What was going to happen when I go with them? Will they even take me with them? Will they believe my story? Why would they do that? How can he be so sure that they were going to attack tonight. Lucas was shaking slightly. He wasn't his composed self that he usually his: "Listen to me: they are low on ammunition, so they won't trade. But this girl is the daughter of someone who works close with my father so they'll get her back for sure."

"Why would they take me with them? They won't believe me," I asked and felt panic start rising in me. This whole situation was starting to go to my head. The thought of being caught up in some kind of fight scared the shit out of me. I'm just a nineteen year old. I can't handle stuff like this. His voice was slightly shaking when he spoke again: "Act like you have amnesia. Pretend that you have no idea how you got here or where you're from. The only thing you remember is what happened when you got here and were captured by the Sixers. Thanks to Mira's they'll believe you were being treated badly and they'll want to be the hero's. Just do it. Mira is sick and tired of having to deal with you. I can't tell how long it will take her to finally crack and just kill you, so you have to leave with them."

"Why are you doing this?" A few days ago he threatened to kill me and now he's like saving my ass. He freaks me out. I don't know what to think of him. He makes me believe like I figured him out and then he does something completely different. I can't deal with his constant changing personality. It's tiring and confusing. Lucas didn't seem to know the answer to that question. He seemed to be in conflict with himself. He was about to say something but a man approached him. He pushed me behind the tent further and told me to stay quite. I didn't recognize the voice who asked him where Mira was: "She's getting ready. Look for her at the entrance."

When the man was gone Lucas pulled me close to him. His scent entered my noise and it was driving me made. He smelled musky and something else I couldn't name. His voice was much calmer now and so was his body. He wasn't so tense anymore. It scared me that he was so close to me, but it also excited me a little: "Just do what I say. If you stay here you'll die for sure."

"But what are you going to do?" I asked and looked up at him. He seemed to be in a battle with himself. What is going on in his head? He seemed to be lost in his thoughts, forgetting about what was going on around us. I just don't get him. He's so confusing What is his actual plan? I guess I should thank him or something. I stood up on my shoes and laid my arms around his neck. He seemed surprised by my action: "Thank you." I wanted to pull back and take a step backwards, but Lucas pulled me back. I felt lips against my ear and couldn't help but shiver at his touch: "Look out, don't just trust anyone and stay in the camp. You'll be safer there."

"Lucas!"

Someone was calling him. They were heading out. Lucas pulled back quickly and graphed my hand. He brought me back to my cell. He removed the plank and helped me in: "Shannon's daughter is supposed to be friendly, you'll get along with her. Once my father is here I'll open the cell a bit, that way you can escape."

"Lucas!" It was Mira her voice this time. They were waiting for him so they could head out and judging by the sound of her voice she was very impatient. He looked up in the direction that Mira's voice had came from: "I'm coming!" The harsh voice was back again. When he looked back at me he handed me a knife: "You never know what you might run into."

"What! I can't stab someone," I protested and shivered at the thought of doing something like that. How can he casually suggest that something like that could happen. He smirked at my comment. At least he thinks he's amusing: "It's just in case something might go wrong. Just stay with the girl, she'll know where to go."

I can't believe this is all happening, so sudden. What am I going to do? Well obviously do what Lucas told me to do. He was right about Mira. She wasn't going to let me live much longer and I'm not so sure I could stand her torture much longer. But what was I going to do when I met his father? It was obvious that they didn't get along at all. He won't trust me when he meets me. Maybe I should point out that I'm not friends with his son.

Lucas was about to close the cell. He needed to leave or they might come and look for him: "Lucas, be careful." The words had left my lips before I even realized it. I felt a blush cover my cheeks. What are you doing Lexie? You're probably never going to see him again. Lucas smirked made place for a real smile. He knotted at me and closed the cell.

Oh god, what is going to happen?

* * *

><p>What will tomorrow bring?<p>

Please review

Wizard92


	9. Chapter 9

**Story: **21ste century meets the 22ste**  
><strong>

**Author: **Wizard92**  
><strong>

Thank you for reviewing this story. It's nice knowing people actually like this story. **  
><strong>

Don't hold back when reading the chapters. Reviews are always welcome.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Move your body<strong>

Mira wasn't gone for long. I could hear her come back. The car they had used to leave the camp made a lot of noise. They stopped somewhere near the cell. Heavy footsteps walked over the plank above my head. They removed it and a speak of light entered my lovely home. Mira was standing at the opening, grinning as usual. Can't mean anything good: "Guess what, you're getting a cell mate."

Lucas wasn't kidding when he said that I would get a jail buddy.

"Yeah me," I answered sarcastically. They threw the girl they were holding against me, making me top over and hitting my head against the cell wall. Fucking bitch. The impact wasn't good for my ankle either. They closed the cell and the darkness came back.

"Great, this is going to be one interesting evening," I sighed and laid the girl on the ground. It didn't take her long before she woke up. She seemed to be completely disoriented, not understanding what was going on. She got up to quickly, making her head spin. I could see her hands moving around her like she was trying to figure out where she was: "Oh my god, where am I? What happened? Where's Josh?"

"Calm down, you are in Mira's camp," I explained. The girl hadn't seen be so she jumped a little when I spoke. The cell was to dark to see each other clearly. The girl started pacing around and was starting to develop a panic attack: "What do you mean Mira's camp? Am I in the Sixers camp? Who are you?"

"It would be lovely if there was another Mira, but unfortunately for you and me we're stuck with bitch Mira. I'm the person who has been stuck in this hell hole for a few weeks. The name is Alexis," I introduced myself. I thought Lucas said this girl was smart. I have to trust her to get away from this place? This is going to be interesting: "You mean they kidnapped us? I'm Maddy by the way."

"Yeah, I heard something of them wanting to trade you for ammunition," I explained. The girl was staring to calm down. The thought of being hurt must have left her mind. Knowing that they just wanted her to trade was indeed a comforting thought. She had stopped walking around and sat down in front of me: "But we are low on ammunition. Mark told me that yesterday. They can't trade that. And why take me? Why not someone more important?"

"Hey don't ask me. I don't leave this cell a lot. I guess you were the easiest target or something. No offense, but girls tend to be easy targets," I really didn't have an idea why they took her, but my explanation didn't seem that farfetched. Maddy seemed to agree with me: "Well you have a point there. How are we going to get out of here?"

"You tell me, I've been stuck in here longer and I haven't come up with a way yet. They place something heavy on the plank above our heads so that we can't move it," I lied. I was hoping that Lucas wouldn't forget to open the cell. Hell, I hoped he didn't lie or that he was setting me up or something. I just wanted to get away from this place as soon as possible: "We'll just have to wait, maybe they can persuade Mira into something else to get you back."

"I hope so, who knows what these people would do to me," Maddy said. She was scared. Who wouldn't be? I should know, look at my pretty face. Stupid bitch. I wonder how they managed to kidnap her? Lucas made it sound like it wouldn't be hard: "How did they get to you?"

"I don't know. I was inside the gate, buying some food for tonight with my brother and all of a sudden I'm here. Oh my god, they might have my brother as well. My dad is going to be so worried," Maddy said and she started walking around again. I could hear her thoughts panicking about her brother and her father: "Eum, have we met before? Are you from the colony?"

Lucas his voice crawled into my head. I can't this girl that I'm from another time, she'll never believe me. I had to lie, pretend I had amnesia. That why they might take me with them: "I don't know, I can't remember much. I just woke up in the jungle and Mira was the first person to find me, well if you don't count the dinosaur," I lied. At least it isn't a full lie. Maddy seemed to feel bad that she had asked about it: "Oh, I'm sorry for asking."

"It's fine, I don't mind," I reassured the girl. I could feel her curiosity being targeted at me. Her voice sounded uncomfortable when she spoke again: "Eum when you say that you can't remember anything, do mean it like that your memories are blank?"

"I know my name and bits and pieces, but that's it. I think I hit my head on something in the jungle," I lied and closed my eyes. My body was still in a lot of pain, especially my eyes. They wanted to jump out of my head. My face must still look like that of Brooke Davis. I really need to stop comparing myself to fictive characters in soaps and movies. The swelling from Lucas his attack must have started to heal, but Mira had punched me a few times in the face so maybe she just made the swelling worse.

God, I'll never heal completely this way. I can't believe that I used to be such a drama queen when I had a stomachache or something. That was nothing compared to this. I wonder if I can actually run with my ankle. Maybe it'll break if I let it carry to much of my bodyweight. Then what? God, what did I get myself into? Not that it's my fault, I mean how could that be? I didn't ask to come to this place. Hell, I don't even know how I ended up in this place, where this place even is. Past? Furturs? I just wane life in the present!

"That has to suck. I can't imagine what that must be like. So you have no idea where you are from?" Maddy kept asking. Someone is a curious little cat. A headache was starting to crawl into my head. Great, just great! I really need that right now: "No, I know my name and age and I can remember what my parents look like, but that's kind of it. I don't know where I'm from or where I was going or how I even got here."

"Wow, eum sorry for asking," the girl apologized. She did seem nice. At least two things have come true so far, let's hope that the rest will also be true. They better do, I had started to believe that I could actually be free of Mira, so it would be a really buzz kill if I didn't make it. Please Lucas, don't be an asshole who is plotting something now.

Hours past and nothing happened. People were running across the camp and sometimes we could hear Mira's voice shout orders. She didn't come visit us though. Must be busy with that trade she is organizing. I wonder if she knows that they aren't going to trade. Maybe Lucas told her and they are now getting ready for the attack. I wondered what would happen when the others got here? Are they going to shoot at each other? Oh god, I never saw someone die or a dead body in real life. I don't know if I can deal with something like that. And what about Maddy? Can she handle all that? She sounded like she was younger than me, not much but still. I'm only nineteen, how can someone younger than me deal with this shit?

What are the others even going to be like? Lucas his dad didn't seem friendly or nice from what I heard. His son isn't exactly nice either, but he seemed to be better. What should I expect from the older man? And about this Shannon guy Lucas spoke of? He worked for Lucas his father. What is he going to be like?

God, this whole thing is starting to remember me of Lost. Just bloody spectacular and that dame word reminds me of the Moulin Rouge and Harry Potter. Man, I miss my time. I wane go home to my simple and easy going teenage life, where my biggest concerns are my grades from school. This place seriously sucks and I hate it! I've had enough of it here! I wane go home and I wane go now!

Surprisingly my personal little pep talk had motivated me into busting out of this place. The fear that was first lingering in my body had completely vanished. Let's just hope that it stay's until I'm far away from this place. I'm going to need it to get out of here. If Lucas opens the cell then we should be able to lift the plank above our heads. Maddy can crawl out and help me out then. I won't be able to use my right arm. What if she decides to leave me behind? I can't get out of this thing on my own.

"_BANG!"_

"What was that?" Maddy had jumped up at the noise. If I hadn't been so caught up in my thoughts I would have done the same. The bang was followed by more bang's. The sound made chills run over my back. I couldn't help but shake a little every time I heard one: "It sounds like gunfire, that must mean your friends are here."

"Oh god, what if someone gets hurt or killed. Oh no my dad and Mark," Maddy started panicking again. Great, this is going to end disastrous. What the hell was Lucas thinking! That asshole. Speaking of that asshole, where is he? He better open this dame thing fast because I'm afraid that my pep talk won't help me for long.

"Maddy listen! We are going to get out of here. Everything will be okay. We just need to focus. Do you have any idea how we can reach the place you came from? Is it far from here?" I had gotten up and forced Maddy to stop freaking out. I hope it's not too far. I'm not sure if my body can handle a long walk. Probably not considering we'll be running the first minutes and my ankle won't hold it for long.

"Eum, well yes. I know how to get there, but how are we going to get out of this cell?" Maddy asked me and it was like Lucas had heard us. Someone walked on the plank and moved something of it. Maddy and I looked at each other, slightly terrified. I can't believe the fucking moment is already here! I felt my body start shaking a little at the thought of going out there. Suddenly the cell seemed very nice and comforting.

Lexie, you really want to be stuck with Mira?

Hell no!

"Maddy listen to me. I think someone opened the cell. If we lift the plank together we can get out of here. I can't use both my arms, so I need your help. You understand me?" I asked the girl and tried to control my shaking. The fear was visible in my voice, but Maddy was having the same problem: "What do you mean you can't use both your arms?" the girl asked.

Right, she hasn't seen what I looked like at the moment. That was going to be interesting: "Let's just say that Mira doesn't like me and she has made that very clear. Are you going to help me?"

"Euh sure. I'll do anything to get out of here as fast as possible," she said and we placed our hands against the plank. I can't believe we are going to do this. The noise outside was starting to create a huge fear inside me. I was starting to panic. Lexie, stay focused. When you are away from this place you can freak out as much as you want to: "On the count of three we lift the plank and move it your right, okay."

"Okay, one, two…"

"Three!" The plank was heavier then I had expected it to be. At first I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to move it, but Maddy seemed to be a lot stronger than me. Must be because of the lack of food in my system.

Drupes of rain hit our faces. Great and it just had to rain? Like this situation isn't bad enough? The jungle is going to be slippery. The light that entered the cell was very blinding and it took us a few seconds to adjust to it. Guns shots were flying threw the sky. Maddy was surprised when she saw my face: "How long have you been in here?"

"We'll talk about that later, climb out. I'll lift you up and then you pull me up!" I ordered the girl. The thought of getting out of this place started controlling my movements. Maddy knotted and placed her foot on my upper leg. It hurt, but the adrenaline that was rushing threw my body was forcing me to think about the escape: "Hurry up, someone might see us!"

Maddy was out fast, but pulling me up was a difficult task. I couldn't use my right arm. It was too weak. Dame it! Why couldn't Lucas have foreseen this problem. Lexie, stay focused. Just try harder! I placed my feet to the wall and started climbing out, while Maddy pulled me up. Dame it! This hurts like a mother fucker!

"_BANG!"_

"We need to hurry. I think they are coming this way," Maddy said quickly when I was out of the hell hole. The rain was soaking us and it stung my wounds. Speaking of stinging, I still have the knife Lucas had given me. I had hide it in my sock, beneath my pants: "Lead the way."

Maddy started running and I tried to keep up with her. It wasn't easy, but the adrenaline kept me going. You can rest later Lexie, just get out of this place! We could hear gunshots come from behind us. Thank god we aren't in the trees. Someone would have seen us for sure. It did surprise me that no one was round now. It would be stupid to have all your men at one point. Mira should know that. The thought made me pull the knife out of my sock. You never know.

"Where do you think you are going?"I had to ask that didn't I? Curse my thoughts! Curse them! One of Mira's dog had appeared in front of Maddy. She had just stopped in time. The man was holding a gun. Fuck what are we going to do now? I only have a knife and if I reach for it he'll shoot at me right away.

"What are we going to do?" Maddy whispered. She was terrified. I couldn't blame her. My pep talk feeling had left my body when the man appeared out of the bushes. He must have been placed there to keep an eye on us. I should have thought about that!

Lexie focus, we needed a plan. Maybe I can stall him. And then do what? The man was grinning at us and he lifted his gun: "Drop the knife girlie. I'm wondering how you got that? But I guess that doesn't matter anymore. I'm sure Mira wouldn't mind if I killed you."

He aimed the gun at me. Oh my god, what should I do? If I run he'll shoot, but if I stay he'll shoot too. And what about Maddy? Fuck! I need help. Dame you Lucas!

"_BANG!"_

"Ah!" Maddy had shouted at the sound of the gunshot. I had pulled my arms up to protect my body, but I didn't feel pain anywhere from the gun. Huh? What the hell? Where's the pain? I looked up and saw that the man hadn't shot. He had been shot. Someone shot him in the chest, right threw his heart. Blood was starting to cover his shirt. I felt the color in my face leave really fast.

I can't believe that someone hot him? But who?

The shot had come from behind us. I turned around quickly but no one was there. Three leaves were being crushed. That must be the guy who shot this man. My heartbeat was going insane. I could feel dizziness overtake my body. No, I can't faint now. We need to start running again!

I quickly graphed Maddy's arm and started running. My feet had taken over. I couldn't follow what was going on. My mind was exhausted. The thought of being shot scared the shit out of me. I wanted to get away. I wanted to wake up and realize that all of this was just a nightmare. A very real one, but I wanted it to be over. We ran past trees and bushes, away from Mira's camp. We kept going for a few minutes.

"There!"

I got pulled out of my thoughts when Maddy started pulling me to our left. I saw a car, or something that resembled it. People were standing next to it. They seemed like soldiers. They had heard us coming and they had their guns aimed at us, but they seemed to know Maddy. They lowered the weapons and a woman with curls ran towards us: "Are you alright?"

Maddy was completely out of breath and she started crying. The whole thing must have taken its toll on her. She wasn't capable to say anything. One of the soldiers walked over to us and helped Maddy to the car. The girl turned her head to me: "Alexis?"

Something was wrong. I could see Maddy say my name, but my ears didn't hear her voice. I could only hear my heartbeat for some reason. My vision started to darken and I could feel my body growing weaker. My ankle couldn't hold me anymore, making me fall down. The fall wasn't good for my head. It felt like it wanted to split apart. What is happening?

I saw the woman and another soldier run towards me. Their lips were moving. They seemed to be asking questions, but I couldn't hear them. I felt them pick me up and place me on their car. Maddy was sitting beside me and she was talking to me. My heartbeat seemed to be going slower. The noise it was making in my head started to fade away. This can't be good. Is this the end for me? But I just got out of Mira's camp. This can't be it. The car started moving.

I turned my head and saw the soldier who had helped Maddy was driving the car and the woman was sitting next to him, turned in her sit towards me. Maddy was pressing something against my head, I think it was ice. It felt cold.

When I saw their faces I couldn't help but wonder, am I really going to be safe with these people?

And what was happing with Lucas? Was he okay? Was he even alive? The man scared me, but I owed him I guess. Another thought crossed my mind…will I ever see him again?

* * *

><p>So she left Mira's camp, what will happen now? Will she ever see Lucas again? Does he even want to see her again? What will happen, stay tunned for more chapters!<p>

Please press the blue button before you close this page. It would make me very happy and it's always an extra motivation to write more.

Greets

Wizard92


	10. Chapter 10

**Story:** 21ste century meets the 22ste

**Author:** Wizard92

Sorry that it took so long to upload this chapter. I have two weeks of examens right now, so writting is really hard right now. I'll upload as soon as the next chapter is done.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: I was walking with a ghost<strong>

"_Beep, beep, beep."_

What is that sound? It's annoying. Can't someone turn it off? It's starting to drive me made. Where am I anyway? I could hear footsteps. People were talking quietly to each other, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. Who do those voices belong to? I can't recognize them. Am I still in Mira's camp or am I at that other camp?

Why am I talking to myself and not opening my eyes?

"And how is our patient doing tonight? You ready to wake up?" a voice asked me, or at least I think she's talking to me. It sounded like a woman. She had a nice voice, it carried a British accent. A hand touched my skin. She had a soft touch. She was smearing something on my face. It felt cool and comforting.

"Doctor Shannon, is there anything else I can do?" a younger voice asked the other woman. It also belonged to a woman, but this one was younger. Doctor Shannon? She must be related to Maddy. Lucas had mentioned that Maddy was the daughter of some Shannon guy. Maybe this is his older daughter or his wife. I guessed for the last one, she did sound much older than Maddy.

"No Sky, I'm just rounding up here. I guess that she isn't ready to wake up yet," Doctor Shannon said. It must be evening. Of what day? Did a day pass since the breakout? Or more: "It's too bad. Maddy is very worried about you and my youngest daughter Zoe wants to meet you too. Actually a lot of people want to know about you. You are kind of the topic of gossip at the moment I'm afraid."

"Yeah even Boylen wants to meet you, but I suggest you stay away from him. He's a sneaky bastered," the other girl told me and I could hear the women laugh. Who is Boylen and what's so funny about him? I wanted to open my eyes, say something but it seemed like my body wasn't ready to do that. It must still be exhausted.

Wait a minute? Where is the stinging pain? Why isn't my face hurting? I can't feel my ankle. What is going on. Panic started spreading my system, but I couldn't do anything: "It's a shame what happened to you. Such a pretty girl. The swelling is starting to leave her face so we'll soon find out what she really looks like. Let's just hope she wakes up fast from this coma."

Coma?

I'm in a coma? Oh god, how did that happen? Is it a result of my wounds? Or because of the sudden activity from the escape. But if I can hear them talk? Isn't that a good sign. Maybe it means I'm going to wake up soon. Or maybe I'm delusional and I'm not really hearing voices. Maybe it's all in my head? Wait, isn't that the title of a song I know? The coma must explain why I am not feeling my body. I should see it as a blessing. No more pain.

"Common Sky, let's let her rest. We are closing down for today," Doctor Shannon spoke again and they left. I could hear a curtain close around me. I guess this means that I'm in the other camp. At least they have treated me better than Mira so far. It felt like I was laying on a bed. If that woman is a doctor, then maybe they brought me to the infirmary or some hospital thing.

I guess that's a good thing.

The room I was laying in went silent. The doctors and nurses must have left. A weird feeling started spreading in one of my feet. I tried to wiggle my toes and they started moving slowly. Talk about being in Kill Bill. Maybe I should call it Kill Mira now. Ha, I would pay big bucks to see her in pain. The feeling started crawling up in my leg. It was my right leg that was waking up. I could tell because my knee still hurt. I tried to move it, but it only budged for a little bit. My other leg was starting to have the same sensation.

I guess this is a good sign. It must mean that I'm waking up. Or it means that my body is giving up and that I'm actually dying right now. Let's hope it's the first Lexie, try to be an optimist.

After a few minutes I could pull my legs up a bit and bend my knees. My left knee was working okay, but my right wasn't funny healed yet. The same felling started crawling into my fingers. I bend them and tried to make a fist. My whole body started waking up. I could feel my lips part a bit and my nose wiggled a bit.

This must look really weird to someone who is watching me right now. Let's pry that I'm alone for the moment.

Okay now the hardest part, opening my eyes. Come on Lexie, open them up. Let's see where we are now. I could feel my eyeballs move, but my eyelids were hard to open. A bit of light entered my eyes when I was able to pull my eyes open for a milli second. My vision was blurry and I couldn't recognize anything. I tried again, but my vision was still blurry. My eyes started adjusting after my fifth try. I was able to keep them open for a longer period. Some white curtains hung around my bed. An iv was attached to my arm and I could see some machine standing next to my bed. It was doing something, but I couldn't tell what. These things don't look like anything at home. Even the bed looked different.

The room was dark, but I could see that there were more beds. They were empty. So I'm alone here. That's kind of weird. Aren't their suppose to be people at the infirmary like all the time. To keep an eye on the patients or in my case patient. What if I had died, they wouldn't know until the morning.

Seriously Lexie, stop complaining. At least you're not at Mira's anymore. This place doesn't look like anything at Mira's camp. It was clean and nice and I don't know…modern or something. I tried to sit up, but I felt my body was too heavy. I guess I won't be moving a lot the next coble of days.

Next to my bed there was a little table. It had a red button on it. Hmm, that seems like something that wants me to push it. Maybe that will call that doctor? Or someone else. I stretched my arm out slowly. It felt heavy when I lifted it up. I wanted to push the very attractive button hen someone spoke up: "You sure you want to do that?"

I would have jumped ten meters in the air if my body hadn't been so heavy. I tried to find the source of the voice. The room was to dark. I couldn't find the person talking to me: "I'm going to turn on the lights, so you might want to close your eyes. Else you'll be blinded for a few seconds."

I didn't like the idea of closing my eyes when this person could hurt me. I was to vulnerable, but he was right about the blinding thing. So I closed my eyes and could hear a soft clicking coming from my right. I slowly opened my eyes again and find the light to be very blinding. God, never heard of dim light or something?

"So you finally decided to wake up?" the voice came from my right. I turned my head and saw an old man sitting on a chair. His hair and his beard were practically white and he was wearing some army outfit Finally? What does he mean with that? My confusion showed on my face: "It's been one weeks now since we found you at Mira's camp."

"A week?" wow, I was out that long. I hadn't realized that my wounds were that bad. The old man got up and walked around my bed. He pushed some button making the bed go into a sitting position: "I believe we haven't met yet, I am Commander Nathaniel Taylor. You are…"

"Alexis Riddle," I answered and tried to see the resemblance between this man and Lucas. I couldn't find anything expect for the eyes. They both had green eyes, but Lucas had much fiercer eyes. This man had more the eyes of a wounded soldier. Must have gone through a lot in his life. No shit, his son hates him, something happened to his wife and god know what more.

"So Alexis, how did you end up with Mira and her gang?" the commander asked me. Talk about getting straight to the point. I lifted my shoulders: "I don't know. I just ended up in the jungle and ran into a dinosaur and Mira found me."

"You just ended up in the jungle? Maddy mentioned something about you having amnesia," the commander told me. Great, how will this end? I am never going to get away with this: "I don't remember anything from before the dinosaur. I think I hit my head on something, but I'm not sure."

"And Mira just took you with her? Doesn't sound like her," the commander asked me. He had placed himself back down on the chair he had been sitting on. I couldn't help but roll my eyes on that comment: "Oh don't worry, it wasn't exactly a lovely stay. She thought I worked for you."

"For me?" the commander seemed surprised by my answer. He had wrinkles covering his forehead, what made the man look even more older: "She thought that you sent me to them as a spy. Something about payback for Leah…"

"Leah Marcos, Mira sent a kid a while ago to us. She had to steal something for Mira," the commander explained. He seemed angry about the memory. I couldn't blame him. Who the hell would use a kid as a spy.

Actually it isn't even that stupid Lexie. I mean, who would expect a kid to be a spy? It would be the perfect cover: "Judging by your wounds Mira didn't treat you very well."

"No, she seemed convinced that I worked for you, so she did her best to make me spill something. Unfortunately for her and for me, I didn't know you so I had nothing to say," I answered and couldn't help but remember Lucas his outburst when I dropped his special little box. Maybe helping me escape was his way of saying '_I'm sorry_'.

"Can't blame her. I would have thought the same thing if I was her," the commander said and he pulled out some device. He pushed some button and a man's voice came though: "Yes sir?"

"Send your wife over to the infirmary. Her patient is awake." After the massage the commander got up again. He started walking towards the door: "Frankly I don't believe a lot you are telling me. For all I know this could be another stunt of Mira, so don't expect me to trust you. We will talk again when you are better and the doctor let's you leave this place. Then I'll make up my mind about you."

"If you give me food and don't hurt me, I'll call this place freaking paradise," I answered back and I could see a smirk on the commanders face. I guess that's were Lucas got that from. The doctor came running in when the commander left. He said he had other matters to attend.

I was right about the woman being Maddy's mother. They looked a lot alike. The woman introduced herself as Elizabeth Shannon, one of the doctors of Terra Nova and Maddy's mother. She pushed the red button that I had been very fascinated about earlier and a scream came up next to my bed. It was some blue touch scream that reminded me of the movie Avatar.

"You are healing up nicely. The wounds in your face are starting to disappear. Give it a day or two and they'll be gone completely. Your arm will be sore for a while, but nothing to serious. As for your legs, you'll need to walk on crutches for a while. Your right knee isn't broken, but it was a close call and your left ankle is still very weak. So no walking around too much for you for a while. Maybe I can find you a wheelchair. Then you won't be locked up in here," the doctor explained and she gave me a sweet smile. She was kind of nice, I guess I don't have to worry about her.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Greets

Wizard92


	11. Chapter 11

**Story:** 21ste century meets the 22ste

**Author:** Wizard92

Sorry it took so long to upload chapter 11. I hope you can forgive me. Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: In between <strong>

If I had expected this place to anything like Mira's place then I had been so wrong. These people were so much nicer. The doctor had gotten me a wheelchair so her daughter could show me around. She introduced me to a lot of people, like her brother Josh and her little sister Zoe. She had been on her way to see her friend the baby dinosaur. She had seen it hatched a few days ago. That must have been so cool. Maddy and I went with her and I couldn't believe I actually saw a Ankylosaurus. It was so tiny and cute. I have to admit this place is pretty cool once you get past the demonic Mira.

Maddy had also introduced me to a friend of the family, Sky. She was apparently close to the commander. Her parents had passed away a few years ago and he took care of her now. I wonder if he does that because he likes her (like a daughter) of because he wasn't to make up for his failure with Lucas. Sky took us to her house where she lived with a few friends. How cool, they are like what 17 and they already live collage style. Her friends had asked me about my stay in Mira land and were rather impressed that I had survived the bitch. They had told me the whole deal about the Sixers and Terra Nova. Who would have thought they used to live here?

I hadn't been _interrogated_ by Taylor yet. The doc had told him to wait so that I could settle in and so that my wounds could heal better. She mentioned something about stress. If there is one thing I learned from Mira's place it's that the only reason they are waiting is because they want me to feel safe here and they hope that I'll screw up somehow. Maybe I should stay away from artifacts that seem to be important and weird.

I still had to stay at the hospital thing with the doc and my very own personal nurse, Justin. He worked there and was a friend of Sky. He usually kept me company when the others were busy. He seemed to be very friendly and he joked around a lot and he had a love for music. And I think he' secretly gay, but he just doesn't know it yet. Sometimes he talks to much like a girl and he reminded me of a gay friend back at home. He always greeted me with '_hey girlfriend'_ and Justin has the same habit.

"Hey girlfriend," speaking of the devil. I was sitting in my very comfy bed while reading some book that Maddy had borrowed me when Justin walk over to me. He was wearing his nurse uniform and I couldn't help but wonder if he had a boyfriend: "How are you doing? Not in too much pain I hope?"

"Rest assured my friend, the drugs the doc is pumping into my system are working very lovely. I don't know what I would do without you two," I answered and closed the book. It was very old and it was about the history of the 22 century. When Maddy showed me her place I saw it laying next to her bed and I couldn't help but be curious about it. Apparently the world changes very drastically in one century. According to this book my future doesn't seem to promising.

"Well we do want you to be healthy again. How's the knee? Still a bitch?" Justin asked me and sat down on my bed. He pulled his bag up and gave me a fruit I didn't know the name of. But I did recognize it. Lucas had given me this one before. It was the disgusting fruit. Justin placed his teeth in the one he got for himself and was eyeing me to do the same thing: "No it's fine, I'll live."

I was looking at the weird fruit and debating with myself whether I would eat it or not when lucky for me Maddy's dad, Jim Shannon, walked in. He was the right hand of the commander and he used to be a cop in 2149. Oh my god listen to me, I'm already starting to talk like these people: "Good afternoon Alexis, Justin. The commander wants to talk to you in his office. I'll take you there."

I was so relieved that I didn't had to eat the stinking fruit. I gave it back to Justin and got my crutches. The doc had told me that I was allowed to start walking around, as long as I didn't over do it. My ankle and knee weren't strong enough for that. Justin went back to work and Jim led me to the commanders office. The building reminded me of the day when Lucas took me on my first walk, god I was such a dog, and I saw the Veggiesaurus. Lucas had told me a bit about Terra Nova.

Speaking of him, I wonder how he's doing? Is he still working on his calculations? I wonder what they'll do? I never understood that. Maybe Mira found out about him helping me escape. I would pay big bucks to see her face when she realized that I was gone. A smirk crawled on my face while I was trying to picture that. Maybe Lucas went back to the jungle, to live alone. I couldn't help but worry with that thought. How can he live like that? I mean with all the dinosaurs out there and with no food or water and what about the cold at night?

A weird emotion had nestled it's self into my stomach and it should it's ugly head every time I thought about Lucas. I couldn't describe the feeling. It was some mix of worry, fear and something else. I felt like I owed him somehow. He did get me out of Mira's camp, but then again he completely freaked out on me with that box thing. It made me wonder if I would ever understand the man. Lexie who ever said you would see him again? He's probably forgotten you already, like he would even think about you for a second. You're just the weird girl who he happened to meet on his path thru life. It's unlikely that you'll ever meet him again.

"Commander? She's here," I got pulled out of my thoughts when Jim's voice spoke up. He had been silent all the way over to the commanders' office. Maybe he saw I was thinking about stuff. Maybe he thinks it's weird, maybe he thinks that I was trying to think of some sort of excuse to tell to the commander now. Maybe it would have been smart to think about some sort of excuse before we arrived. Actually maybe it's best I didn't, I mean I'm supposed to have amnesia. I simply know nothing .

"Ah come in, take a seat," the commander was standing at one of the windows. Papers were covering his desk and it took me a few seconds to realize what his desk was made of. Is that for real a dinosaurs skull? What the hell? That's some home decoration I never saw before. I shook my head and sat down on the chair, laying my churches on the floor: "You seem to be healing fast."

"Yeah, the doc and Justin are taking good care of me," I answered and noticed that Jim had left the office. Great, leave me alone with the big boss. Why does this not seem like a good idea? Please don't let him be like Lucas and his personality problems. My eyes followed the commander while he walked over to his chair. I wonder how old he is. I mean Lucas seems like he is around the age of 25 and this guy seems kind of old. Hmm, I think he's around his late 50's, maybe he's already 60.

"They have told me that you are settling in nice," the commander wasn't as direct as he was last time. He obviously wanted to talk about something else, but he didn't want to push it. I wasn't sure if I was him thankful for that: "They are nice and they showed me around this place. Maddy took me to some resurge house to visit a baby dinosaur. And she introduced me to some people."

"Seems like you are settling in nicely." It was starting to get to me that he kept pointing out the obvious and didn't just ask what he wanted to ask. Why not just get this stupid conversation over with. It kind of reminded me of Lucas. He also asked stupid questions and didn't go straight to the point. Why am I thinking about him at a time like this? Why am I thinking of that psycho at all? I mean he attacked me? I shouldn't think about him at all. What world my friends say when I tell them about him. Lise would love the who idea and seek some romance behind it because he saved me. Sarah would be the voice of reason and declare that he's a psycho and Mandy would be the careful one telling me to get to know him, but she would warn me to keep a distance.

"You seem to be lost in thought. What's on your mind?" Taylors voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked up at his eyes. I hadn't notice that he had the same eyes as Lucas. For some reason it pained me to look into them. What's wrong with me? "I was just thinking about stuff."

"Like what?" Taylor was a persistent one. He could clearly tell I wasn't in the mood to talk about what was on my mind. It kind of pissed me of and made my mouth move on its own, which is never a good thing: "What happened between you and Lucas?"

I could see the sudden change in the commander's body, it tensed and I could feel the air changing in the room. The commander was in debate with himself. Great maybe mentioning Lucas in front of him is as deadly as mentioning the dad word in front of Lucas. Apparently the commander had more self-control: "You met my son?"

"A few times, I can't get him figured out. So what's the deal between you two," I pushed the subject. This time it was the commander who was uncomfortable and he knew that I knew that. He sighed and lowered his head: "We don't get along very well…"

"That's the understatement of the year," my mouth took over again and the commander eyed me curiously. He wanted me to explain myself: "Mentioning the daddy word in front of him was a plain stupid action. What happened with his mother?"

"Why do you want to know?" I wasn't really sure what the answer was to that question. Plain Curiosity? Maybe because I want to know more about Lucas? Because I want to understand him? Or because I want to complete the puzzle that has set into my brain about these two men. I didn't really understand, but I just wanted to know.

"Because he got me curious about it and he refused to tell me anything. I have like a million theories in my head about what happened, the one more unbelievable as the one before it. I guess you could say that my curiosity is a curse, so put me out of my misery."The commander smiled at my comment. At least he thinks I'm funny. Lucas wouldn't be so open or forgiving. Why do I keep thinking about him? I barely know him and he didn't exactly treat me well, so why does he haunt my mind?

"She was tortured and murdered in front of him when he was 14." The explanation was quite shocking but for some reason it didn't seem extreme enough to make Lucas hate his father so much. It just didn't make sense. I know that is terrible and all but in my mind it didn't fit completely. Maybe he isn't telling me everything? Maybe he killed her? Or tortured her or maybe he had a part in it all. That would make more sense to me: "You killed her?"

"No! What makes you say that?" Taylor was shocked that I ask such a question. It somehow seemed a smart thing to ask, but now I realized how stupid it really was. Lexie how could you just ask something like that. The subject is probably very painful for the commander and you just accused him of murdering his wife. What were you thinking?

Obviously I wasn't thinking. A sudden fair took a hold of me. What if that stupid question get' me into trouble. I mean this is the boss, I should kiss up to him not accuse him. I pulled my shoulders up and sent him a look that said that I didn't know an answer to that question:"Then why does he hate you so much?"

"He blames her death on me. He thinks I could have saved her." Hmm there is more then he wants to admit. If Taylor could have saved her I can understand why Lucas hates him. Maybe Taylor wasn't even there. That would make sense, because he wouldn't understand what his son went through.

I wanted to ask more but Jim Shannon walked in the office. From the moment he mentioned the Sixers fear overtook me and my ears stopped listening to what the two man were saying to each other. They left the office quickly and I could see through the window people standing at the line of the trees. I could easily tell which one was Mira. She was standing in the middle, her two body guards next to her.

I couldn't understand what was going on. Maybe they came to get me? What if they blow my cover? What if they say that I'm from the past? What will the commander do then? I can't run away? I don't know anything of this place. What if I ran into a dinosaur? Or Mira's people? Or Lucas? What will he say when he finds out? Then his plan was all for nothing?

I hid myself behind the curtains so that Mira wouldn't see me. I saw her walking towards the gate. Taylor did the same thing. They were talking. What are they talking about? What if it's about me? Lexie calm down! This isn't the time to freak out.

"Hey Lexie, doctor Shannon wants to take a look at you," Justin's voice pulled me out of my panic attack. He noticed that something was wrong. He saw me looking at the Sixers. He placed his arm around my shoulder: "Don't worry, I'm not letting them take you anywhere. I promise you that."

* * *

><p>Please review! I want to know what you think about this chapter!<p>

Wizard92


	12. Chapter 12

**Story:** 21ste century meets the 22ste

**Author:** Wizard92

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Tie me to a post and block my ears <strong>

"We are going to do what?" I asked Sky, not sure what she was talking about. She, Josh and her friends had a free day today and they invited me to go OTG or something with them. What the fuck is OTG? The way Sky asked me to join them made it seem that it wasn't aloud: "OTG? Out the gates? Sneak out and have some good old fashion teenage fun."

The idea sounded so tempting, but also dangerous and not just because of the lovely wildlife that lived outside the gates. What if the commander found out that I had snuck out? And what about Justin? I had moved in with him after the doc kicked me out of the hospital. My face was cut free and my eyes were back to normal. My knee and leg still hurt sometimes but only when I walk to much on them.

"Do you really think that is a good idea? I mean with me being under watch and with my leg and knee. I won't get very far," I asked and couldn't believe how much of a coward I sounded. The idea sounded so cool and fun and I could use that. Not that my time here was bad. Hell no, everyone was very friendly and helped me when I needed it. The commander let me live with Justin. He probably allowed it because he could make Justin report to him about my activities. Although I haven't noticed anything like that. Justin is always home when I get in from helping Malcolm. The doc suggested I help him as a sort of assistant so that I had something to do while I was here. The commander allowed it and Malcolm said he could use the help. Working for him was fun because I learned more about this place.

"Oh common, you know you want to come with us and it's not far where we usually go. And it's safe from any dinosaurs. And we go all the time and only got caught one time but that was really the Sixers fault. It'll be fun," Sky tried to convince me. She suggested I told Justin and Malcolm that I was going to help her with some stuff so that I could sneak out with them. I didn't like the idea of having to lie to them. I mean they are the people I'm with the most and they are really nice to me. Is this really a smart thing to do? The little devil inside me came to the surface. '_What a wossy have you become? You used to be a real rebel. Doing stuff behind your parents and teachers back. You used to love to sneak out. You have behaved here like a model citizen, don't you think it's time you had some fun?_'

Curse the devil inside me. It made me accept Sky's offer: "Great, come to my place at 4 and bring a bag with some food. We always get hungry when we're OTG. See you later." How does she do it? Sneak out into that jungle for fun? Is she forgetting about the dinosaurs that walk around free out there?

Justin was doing the dishes when I walked into our house. I can't believe the commander let me live here. It's so much fun with Justin and now I'm positive that he's gay. He judges my outfits like all the time. Maddy had borrowed me some clothes and they pay me for working for Malcolm so that I can pay for stuff here. Thank god, I hate it that I have to live of Justin's money so much. His house wasn't big but very comfy. He had some old looking carpet laying 'living room' and he had placed a low table above it. We used it to eat. The bedrooms weren't big either. It drove me kind of insane. I mean they are so small. I'm way to used to my big bedroom at home. This room makes me get kind of claustrophobic.

"Hey girlfriend, what's up?" I couldn't help but smile every time he calls me that. He doesn't do it when we are in public. I guess he doesn't want to out himself. Lexie he hasn't even told anything about it to you. I graphed a towel and helped him: "Just the usual. I helped Malcolm with some reassure stuff. Oh and I ran into Sky. She invited me to come to her place, she said something about girl-stuff. So I'm going to be out in a bit."

"Wow look at you, little miss popular. It seems like everyone wants to hang out with you," Justin said, pretending to be hurt. I rolled my towel up and hit him with it, making him yell like a little girl. I opened my mouth with the best black woman voice I could: "Don't worry sweet thing, I'll never forget about you sugar."

"Hmpf, that's what they always say," Justin pouted and I ran into my way to small room to graph a bag. I searched the kitchen for some food but only found some strange looking fruits. It amazed me how many different kinds of fruit these people have. Every day I would see a new one. And thank god these taste a lot better than the one Lucas gave me in Mira's camp.

Lucas. I wonder how he's doing? His name had this annoying ability to enter my mind and make me think about the man. It plagued me and I didn't know what to think about it. It's not like I like him or anything. He's a freak who just happens to have this affect on me. With that thought I shook my head and pushed the fruits in my bag: "I don't know when I'll be back."

"I feel like I must say this but behave yourself. Don't trash the girl's house, be polite, say thank you and eat with your mouth closed," Justin sounded just like my mother, what made me think about her. I hadn't even realized that I hadn't thought about my family ever since I landed up in this place. Sure they had asked me about them, but I simply answered that I didn't know anything about them. The doc said it must be because of the amnesia, but she assured me that my memory would come back.

"Yes mother, I'll will do my best to destroy Sky's house," I did a soldiers salute- thing and left the place. It was almost four and I could feel my body get excited. I felt eyes on my body all the way to Sky's house. It was like everyone knew I was going to do something that wasn't allowed to do. I can't believe I'm getting so excited over this. It hadn't occurred to me that I had been acting like such a good girl. It's not like I'm a total rebel, but I'm usually not this well behaved. Maybe it's because I'm sure about my future in this place.

Future? That's another thing I hadn't thought about. What future here? I want t go home but I kind of like it here and every day that I'm here it makes me wonder if I really want to go back? I mean I'm free of school and parent control, but I miss my friends and family and the drama of school. Here you have to grow up so fast. I mean Sky and the gang are only seventeen and they are already working. Is that really how I want my life to be like? So many things are different here and yet I can except them easily.

"Come on, we should hurry before the commander sees me around here. I told him I was going to help with construction work, but they left ten minutes ago," Sky said and we walked to the back of the camp. There was an opening were we would fit through. Josh and Hunter were just crawling through the hole when we arrived.

"We should hurry before anyone sees us. I saw a patrol duty leave just five minutes ago," Hunter said while he got back up on the other side of the gate. A sudden adrenalin rushed through my body. Why am I getting so excited for this? I mean it's just going into the jungle, hang with friends and then come back, right? It's not like we're going to do something that's totally bad or anything.

"Alexis, hurry up," Sky called me and I saw her standing next to Josh and Hunter on the other side. When did she...? Ugh never mind Lexie, just hurry up. I gave them my bag and crawled over the ground. I can't believe I'm doing this!

When I got back up I saw Tasha and Mark standing at the tree line, waiting for us. Josh gave me my bag and we started running towards the others. The adrenaline kicked in and I could easily keep up with the rest. We were running for ten minutes when Mark stopped: "I think we're save. I don't think they'll come here."

"What do you mean you think?" I asked and was slightly embarrassed for the crack that was hiding in my voice. The others heard it to and started laughing about it. Sky noticed that I was slightly panicking with the whole situation: "Don't worry Alexis, they won't come here so we're safe. We have only been caught once and like I said that wasn't our own fault. And I heard the commander talking to Wash about where the Sixers might be hiding out and that's on the others side of Terra Nova."

Great I hadn't even thought about that. What if I run into Mira and her gang? What if Wash is wrong and they are actually in this area. What would happen if Mira found me? God I'm going insane, I shouldn't have come with these guy's. The idea to be caught again by Mira is just too much. Then again, if I run into her I would probably also run into Lucas. Alexis! Stop stopping like that!

"We're here," Tasha announced and looked around me. We were standing at some cave like thing and a small waterfall. What's so special about this place? Josh noticed my puzzled look: "You have to check out the rocks. Someone wrote stuff on it."

"The reason we come here is because we came easily hide if someone or something would decide to join us. See that waterfall, there's a cave behind it and there's a small gap were we can fit threw and hide if it would be necessary," Sky explained and she sat down on one of the rocks. Mark pulled some weird looking juice out of his bag. Tasha gave him some cups and he started giving everyone some. You got to be kidding me? That looks disgusting! The juice had a dark orange red color and it looked like it was rather thick.

"It's good trust me," Mark assured me and he took a sip of his mystery drink. The drink had a weird smell and I couldn't help but wonder if it was really safe to drink this stuff. It kind of reminded of diarrhea. Oh great, how the hell am I suppose to drink this shit now? Just close your eyes, stop breathing and drink the stuff Lexie. I did what the little voice in my head said.

When the juice hit my stomach I couldn't help but wonder if I was going to throw up immediately or if my body was going to torment me for while: "That is the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted in my live! What the hell is that? It looks like shit!"

"Yeah it looks weird but it tastes good. I can't believe you don't like it. I'm hurt," Mark laughed and emptied his cup in his mouth. Oh god, I need some water. I ran to the river and cupped my hands. I can't believe they like that stuff. The water made the taste of the mystery dink leave my mouth, but it didn't do much for my stomach: "Josh wasn't a big fan in the beginning either."

"I can't imagine why? Where did you even get that stuff?" I asked and sat down next to Sky. She handed me some food that would make my stomach relax. I thought it was weird, but surprisingly it seemed to help. Hunter was jumping from rock to rock to amuse himself while drinking the mystery drink: "We make it ourselves. We mix some fruits and alcohol together. You should have taste the first drinks we mixed, now that was disgusting."

"I can't even imagine something even more disgusting then this," I said. This place was pretty neat and I could understand why these kids wanted to come here. I mean they are stuck inside the gates all day, they work and live there. They need a place to just hang out without people seeing them. It's like their own little secret club, but its' freaking boring here. There's only a waterfall to jump of which would be pretty neat but it'll lose its charm after a while. And then there's the cave, that's cool to check out but after that it's stupid. And then there's the weird markings on the rocks Josh mentioned.

I got up and walked over to them. It looked like someone had written and drawn the symbols on the rocks. I couldn't shake the feeling that I had seen them before. The diagrams and calculations seemed strangely familiar.

"Hey Josh what did you bring to amuse us with this time?" Hunter had placed himself on my seat next to Sky. Josh went to some bushes and he pulled out a guitar. Wait! What! Where the hell did that come from? How did he get one? "I only know how to play short tunes, but I'm getting better at it."

Josh wasn't bad on the guitar. The tunes he played were strange for my ears but the others seemed to recognize them. Must be music from this century. I wonder what music sounds like here? What happened to the pop of Lady Gaga and Beyonce, rappers like Eminem and Jay-Z, Rockers like Marilyn Manson and ACDC? Do those genres even exist now?

"Anyone else want to try?" Josh asked and I couldn't resist. I walked away from the weird symbols and took the guitar. It was old and it needed new strings. I placed my fingers on the strings and let small tunes come out. My dad learned me to play guitar. He teaches me how to play mostly soundtracks from our favorite movies, but the last song he thought me was how to play poker face from Lady Gaga.

"I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
>A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it<br>Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
>And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun<p>

Can't read my,  
>Can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face  
>Can't read my<br>Can't read my  
>No he can't read my poker face"<p>

"Wow, I didn't know you played guitar and that you can sing. Talk about being jealous right now. What song was that you played," Tasha asked and took a bit from her fruit. I gave Josh back his guitar and he tried to play it to. I gave him pointers, he seemed to be a fast learner. He is really good with a guitar.

"My dad taught me and I used to take singing classes when I was younger," my mouth answered before I really thought about my answer. Shit, I'm supposed to have amnesia. How am I going to explain this? Maybe the music triggered my mind or something and gave me back some memories. They'll never believe that.

"The music must have helped you remind stuff," Mark said suddenly and I mentally slapped myself. You got to be joking me right. They actually believe that. Apparently they did and they seemed to be happy for me that I had regained some of my memories. I cannot believe they actually believe that. The idea sounded so stupid, why do they believe me?

"Yeah I guess you're right," I sighed and lowered my eyes. Okay maybe I should keep a watch on my mouth, to make sure things like this don't happen again. I'm lucky these guy's believed Mark's story. What would I do if I had slipped up in front of the commander or Jim Shannon or someone eels important. I have to stay focused and keep my mouth under control. Who knows what they would do if they found out I'm not from this time? Maybe they would believe me, maybe not. Maybe they would react like Lucas did with the blue box.

God not again, why does he keep popping up in my mind. What's so great about him? He's way too smart for me, that smart he makes me feel stupid. His looks are decent but not wow. That's a defiant lie Lexie, I mean common…those eyes alone. So fierce and deep and also in pain. And I can't help but love the deep lines he had in his face and those two cuts in the back of his head were impressive. I mean he survived an attack from some dinosaur. Oh god Lexie! Stop it! You are talking like you freaking love him! Cut it out!

"ROAR!"

* * *

><p>Please review,<p>

Wizard92


	13. Chapter 13

**Story:** 21ste century meets the 22ste

**Author:** Wizard92

Thank you very much for the reviews! Keep them coming :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: what doesn't kill you makes you stronger<strong>

"ROAR!"

The sound of a dinosaur made everyone jump up and look towards me. An ice cold fear took a hold of my body and it made me unable to move my body. I saw the others look at something behind me, with fear in their eyes. What is going on? Why do they have that look in their eyes? Please don't let that sound come from a dinosaur. But judging by the look in the eyes of others things looked bad, very bad.

I wanted to turn my head and look behind me, but my head wouldn't budge. I wasn't even sure if I really wanted to see what was behind me? I could hear branches break behind me and a cold wind touched my body. Is it really a wind? Maybe it's the breath of the creature that's standing behind me. What am I going to do? I can't outrun a dinosaur. And what about the others? Maybe someone has a gun? I doubt it, I didn't see anyone have one. Didn't they think about something happening like this happening? I was so fixated on Mira, I completely forgot about the wildlife.

"Don't move, it can only see you if you move," Sky whispered, trying desperately not to move too much. The others tried to stay as still as they could. This is never going to work. The dinosaur knows we're here. Can't he smell us? Maybe if we all run in a different direction it can't get all of us.

Okay Lexie, let's be honest, this isn't going to work. We need to do something. Maybe if we can run to that cave thing Sky was talking about earlier we can make it. Only problem is that it will be easy for the dinosaur to catch us if we all run towards the same point. And I don't know how big that cave is behind the waterfall. Maybe it's big enough for the dinosaur to walk in it.

Suddenly a blast went flying through the air and it hit the dinosaur. It was a clear sign to start running. Hunter, Josh and Tasha went to the left and Mark, Sky and I ran to the right. I followed the others, but I could feel my knee and leg starting to act up. Fuck! Not now! I looked behind me and saw that the dinosaur behind us was a Carnotaurus, a dinosaur I like to call a T-Rex. A dinosaur you really don't want to run to.

The pain in my knee was getting worse and my ankle was starting to hurt to. I guess this is what you get for deciding to run a marathon without warming up. You got to be kidding me! Why does this happen to me? Why can't I be at home, relaxing and having fun with friends? That's my life. Not this living in a jungle with dinosaurs. I'm not Lara freaking Croft!

I couldn't keep up with Sky and Mark anymore. My body was starting to grow weak, my head started hurting and sweat was running down my back. The intense action was starting effect my conscientious. My eyes were starting to play tricks on me. Black spots were growing bigger in front of my eyes and it was difficult to see were my feet landed on the ground. My lungs couldn't handle the situation and the fear of dying was too great. I'm not going to make it. My mind started leaving me and I could feel my body hit the ground. My ankle had snapped.

I tried to gasp for air but it was like my lungs didn't want to work with me. I could hear the Carnotaurus come closer. Branches and threes that were standing in its way were brought down. I saw the creature come closer and closer. It was on a meter away. His feet were making the ground underneath me shake. The Carnotaurus opened his mouth and roared again, making my ears almost bleed.

A second blast came flying from behind me. Who is shooting and with what? Another blast hit the Carnotaurus. The creature howled in pain and a fourth blast hit it. I saw the creature shake its' head. It seemed like it was debating with its self if he was going to continue its chase or if he was going to leave. A fifth blast made the creature leave.

"You seem to have a thing with dinosaurs chasing you," a voice told me, but my mind was on something else. I tried to focus my attention on catching my breath but it wasn't working. The situation of what had just happened or what could have happened was starting to become clear in my mind. I could have been dead, I could have been eating for crying out loud! By a dinosaur! What the fuck! Where are the others? Are they okay? A million question were rising in my mind and I didn't know an answer for any of them.

"Hey, calm down, breath!" the voice came back. I was stuck in a panic attack and it was taking my breath away. Literally! The voice was trying to calm me down, but it wasn't very successful. I felt arms lift me up and my head hit the persons shoulder. The body heat coming from my rescuer was comforting, but it didn't help much . The scenery around me started moving. Trees and bushes flashed past my eyes, but I couldn't see them sharp. We were moving and it didn't take long before we stopped and I felt the ground back underneath me and the warmth left me.

Green eyes came into my vision. Lucas? What is he doing out here? I thought Sky said that Mira's camp was on the others side of Terra Nova. What if Mira's around? What if he'll bring me back to her? The million questions were taking a toll on my body and I started hyperventilating even harder. I felt like I was choking and my mouth refused to take in any air. My hands had somehow graphed Lucas his arms.

"Breath in threw your nose," I felt a hand cover my mouth, forcing me to do as he said. I had to put all my energy into the action. My body was growing tired and I wasn't sure I was going to stay much longer conscious. Cool air entered my nose and I could feel my body calming down. My vision started coming back and Lucas removed his hand so that I could catch my breath: "Breath with me, slowly and keep breathing threw your nose."

I did as I was told and felt Lucas breath very slowly. My right hand had somehow placed itself on Lucas his shoulder. Lucas his hand was covering my other hand. I hadn't noticed before how close he was sitting to me. My eyesight was starting to return to normal. We were in a small cave and I could hear water splashing at the entrance. It must be a cave behind a waterfall. Maybe it's the one Sky mentioned?

_(Lucas POV)_

I knew I shouldn't have gone to Snake falls today! I had a weird feeling when I left the camp, I should have listened to it. Dame it! She has to learn to take care of herself, going out into the jungle without any weapon, that's plain suicide! What was she thinking? Or what were those kids from Terra Nova thinking. Sky's close to my father so she has to know better.

The girl was starting to calm down, I guess being chased by a Carnotaurus is a stressful thing. What were they even doing outside the gates? They aren't allowed to do that. No way the great commander would allow something as stupid as that. I helped her sit up against a rock. When her hand lift mine I couldn't help but noticed that my hand felt very cold.

"You okay?" I asked the girl and gave her a water bottle. She looked like she could use some. Her face was very white, but a small red blush was starting to take over. She stretched her legs, but she was still slightly shaking: "Yeah, why wouldn't I be fine?"

At least her humor is still there: "What were you thinking going out into the jungle without any ammo? You got a death wish or something?" She didn't think I was funny and she clearly wasn't in the mood. Her eyes were having a hard time staying open, guess she'll pass out soon. Great, now I have to stay here and take care of her. I can't just leave her behind? She'll never find her way back to the camp. Stupid girl.

Actually I can leave her behind. She isn't my responsibility and I already made up for my little freak out moment. I don't have to take care of her. It's her own stupid fault she's here, she shouldn't have left the commanders camp. I knew that I didn't really had to stay but I couldn't find myself leave.

"Well clearly I wasn't thinking because I thought the others knew what they were doing! I must have been in the mood for some running so the gods answered my call and gave me a freaking T-Rex dinosaur," Alexis snapped and she was starting to slide to the right. I helped her lie down and sat down next to her. I couldn't help but smirk at her comment. Gods? Haven't heard anyone say something like that before. Religion is dead in 2149. It brought to much trouble so in 2100 they decided to bring it down. Churches and mosques were destroyed.

"Why did you save me?" Alexis had turned on her back and was studying me for some reason. Why did I save her? I could have just turned around and saved my own ass. Why help them? Well I didn't exactly help the others, I just helped her. Then again she was the only one who had the biggest change of being eaten. Why did I risk my life for her? What's she to me? Annoying and trouble that's for sure: "I wasn't thinking either. You're screaming was just to annoying to listen to girl."

"I wasn't screaming," the girl said and her voice was starting to sound sleepy. She crawled into a ball like a cat does and she placed her head on my leg. What is she doing? Man, what am I getting myself in to? Ever since she left Mira's camp she hadn't stop haunting my mind. Of course Mira didn't let me forget her either. When she found out she had escaped she was beyond herself. She was furies and it didn't help her mood when she found out about the man who was shot when the girls were trying to escape. He had somehow survived the gunshot. I was very thankful that he hadn't seen me. Wasn't sure how I would talk myself out of that one.

"Yes you were, the whole dame valley could hear you," I answered back and saw a small smile cover her face. Her eyes started falling and it didn't last long before she was out cold. Great, just great, now what do I do? I can't just leave her here. She'll never find her way back to the camp. She's more likely to run into another dinosaur or Mira. And both would lead to her death. Unbelievable! I really have to take care of her? It's going to be nightfall soon, so I guess I'm stuck here anyway, at least until the sun comes back up. Oh well I guess it's better than having to be stuck with Mira and her crew.

I started working on my calculations. I was getting there, it wouldn't take long anymore. Then we would be able to get our army here and I can bring my father down. He won't know what hit him. When I had finished them I only needed Sky to activate them and then I would be able to activate the portal and go back to 2149. No idea how I'm going to talk her into doing it, but I'll figure something out.

The night was cold and it rained for awhile. The girl had started shivering during the rainstorm. I only had one blanket with me. It's not like I was expecting company. After a debate with myself I threw the blanket over her body and continued with my calculations. The idea of bringing my father down kept my mind of the shivers that were running down my back.

It also helped that I was constantly cursing myself for saving her life. Why I saved her kept haunting me during the night. I didn't understand why I did it. It's not like I have feelings for the girl. She's weird and I can't make out completely if she's telling the truth. I was already at Snake falls when they arrived there. I hadn't expect her to actually act like she had amnesia. Why would she do that if she was working for my father. But the idea of mysteriously walking threw a time portal was just to ridiculous to believe.

And it's not like she's that good looking. She's just average, with maybe her own touch. She was of average height and rather skinny. Long brown hair was tied together in two low ponytails and her outfit was typical Terra Nova style, nothing special. Then why did I save her? I was never really interested in woman, or in this case girls. How old is she anyway? I've always been so fixated on destroying my father that I never really paid attention to woman. Sure there had been an occasional one night fling, but that never meant anything. It was more to quite my own needs.

It was early when the girl started waking up. She seemed to be very sore and when she tried to get up she noticed her ankle wasn't budging: "Oh fuck! You got to be kidding me dude! Of all places to have a sprained ankle I chose here?"

"Didn't they heal you when you were in Terra Nova?" I asked her and walked over to check out the ankle. She tried to remove her shoe, but it was too painful according to her. Ugh, woman! I graphed her leg and pulled the shoe of, ignoring her protest and avoiding her fist: "You son of a bitch! What part of '_it hurts'_ don't you understand?"

"Oh shut up! It had to come of anyway. The slower you did it and the longer you wait the more it will hurt," I snapped at her. Who does she think she is? Yelling at me like that? And trying to hit me. It was a weak attempt but still: "You can't walk on it or you'll make it worse."

"No shit Sherlock!" she snapped back at me and tried to get up. What is she doing? I just told her not to walk on it. She jumped on her good leg and went to the entrance of the cave: "Where do you think you're going? You want to be hunt down by a dinosaur again?"

"Maybe that isn't such a bad idea, maybe I'll finally wake up from this hellhole!" she yelled again and jumped around the corner. It didn't last long before I heard her scream in pain. Ha, serves her right. I walked out the cave and saw her laying on the grass. She must have misplaced herself and fell. A smirk crawled on my face when I met her eyes: "Wipe that ugly smirk of your face boy!"

"Who are you calling boy? I'm older then you brat!" I was thinking about helping her up, but now she can forget it. Like hell, I'm going to help her. Ungrateful brat! I should have left her as diner for the Carnotaurus: "I am older than you! I was born in 1992, so that makes me a hell lot older than you mister born somewhere in the twenty-second century."

"Oh drop the act! It's not like I'm ever going to believe your story," I snapped and watched in amusement how she tried to get up without hurting herself. Not that she was capable of doing that. She sighed at my comment and I could see her roll her eyes: "Why are men so annoying? Look if you don't want to believe me fine by me. I know the truth and that's all that matters. What do I care what some stupid moron like you thinks?"

She was starting to get underneath my skin and I could feel rage beginning to bowl inside me. How dare she speak like that to me? I saved her freaking life, she should be thankful and practically worshipping me for it. Well maybe not the last but still: "Watch it kid! You seem to forget that I saved your life yesterday. Next time I'll just let you be eaten by a dinosaur."

She seemed to get the hint. She calmed down and stopped talking. I could tell she was holding a lot in, judging by the way she was biting her lip. Are there tears in her eyes? What is up with her? And people say that I have mood swings. The girl started jumping farther away from the cave. Fine, if she wants to leave, I'll let her go. Good riddance! Stupid ungrateful brat. I hope she runs into another dinosaur or Mira. That'll teach her for talking like that to me.

I was walking back to the cave when that annoying little voice in my head started talking: '_Do you really want her to get hurt again? Then what was the point of rescuing her yesterday? Maybe she's just acting like a bitch because she's in pain and the events of yesterday will probably have shaken her up. You know it's the right thing to go after her. She has no idea where she's going to. Do you really want to leave her alone out there_? Maybe you can take her with you to the portal.'

Curse that dame little voice! I can't believe I'm going after her. Dame it! Stupid little girl!

_(Alexis POV)_

"Stupid son of a bitch! Asshole! Who does he think he is! Stupid fucker! Let the gods cure him and clone him and then curse all his fucking clones!" My mouth was taking on a life of its own. My ankle was killing me and I had accidently stepped on it a few times: "God where is Justin when I need him?"

Why did Lucas have to pull my shoe of. It wasn't hurting that much when it was still on. I would have been able to make it back easily. It really hurt when he roughly pulled my shoe of. Hasn't he ever heard of being gentle? Apparently not! Ugh, stupid asshole!

Why am I getting so worked up about this guy? Maybe he had good intentions but he just handled the situation wrong. Maybe I'm not really mad at him. Maybe it's because of my dream. I had dreamed about my friends and the party of New Years Eve. I dreamed about what would have happened if I hadn't ended up in this place. We would have lighted the fireworks into the night sky and we would wish each other health and friendship and love and happiness. But reality wasn't like that. The party never ended like that. Well at least not for me.

I wonder what happened to the others. How they reacted to me disappearing. What would my parents say? And what about my brother? Or my two best friends from Russia? Did they sent out a search party to look for me? But they would never find me because I'm in the future now. So they would have to give up after awhile. I wonder if they gave me a gravestone? What would my classmates from college say?

Who would miss me? Tears were trying to leak out of my eyes, but I quickly wiped the away.

"Do you have any idea where you are going to?" Lucas voice brought me back to the present. Why can't I just wake up and be back where I belong? I turned around and saw the jackass standing a few meters behind me. This must be either the worst drug trip in history or my unfortunate reality.

* * *

><p>Please review<p>

Wizard92


	14. Chapter 14

**Story:** 21ste century meets the 22ste

**Author:** Wizard92

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: You gave me wings so I can fly<strong>

"Do you have any idea where you are going?" Lucas asked me. He was standing a few meters behind me, gun in his hand and bag on his back. Do I really have to ask him to help me? I was a totally bitch a few minutes ago, like hell he's going to do that: "Not really."

"You should rest for awhile before you decide to go hop around the jungle," He smirked and walked over to me. Maybe he did have a point. It's not like I'm going to get far. And I don't even know where I'm going: "How are you expecting to get back to the camp?"

"You'll bring me back?" I tried but the smirk he had on his face didn't seem very trustful. Who knows where he would take me. Maybe he would bring me back to Mira's camp or he would just dump me when I'm in the middle of now where: "Haha nice try. No I'm on my way to somewhere already. I guess you'll just have to come with me."

"You are joking right?" What is he up to? I don't want to go with him, but what choice do I really have. I have no clue of where I am or in what direction I should go. And then there's also the change of being caught by Mira or running into another dinosaur. My stunned face made him smirk again. God, I hate that smirk. It always means he's either mocking me or planning something. And I'm' not really sure if that's a good idea.

"You know that taking me along with you will slow you down a lot, it would be better to just drop me of at the camp and …" I tried to make Lucas see reason but he didn't want to listen. He started walking in the direction I had been going: "Not going to happen. If you really want to go back suite yourself. Good luck. You should reach the camp back before nightfall, that is of course if you go in the right direction and if you don't run into any trouble. Or in your case hob into any trouble."

"Why are you doing this? Don't you have your calculations to work on? And besides I'll probably drive you completely insane before you even arrive at your destination," I asked and tried to make him see reason. Why does he want to take me along? I'll just get us into more trouble. I am going to kill Sky when I find her. If I even ever get back to the camp. Why did I have to go with them? Why couldn't I have been the good girl and stayed home with Justin?

"I need to go to this place before I can continue. It's not like you really have a choice. You have no idea where you are going and I'm the only one with a gun. You should be thanking me that I'm willing to let you come with me," he smirked at me again and kept on walking: "You coming?"

I wanted to scream, stomp my foot on the ground and kick the mad man. He deserved it! Why is he doing this to me? I want to go home, back to Justin. Since when do I consider the camp my home? Whatever, my ankle is in pain and I'm not dressed for a walk through the jungle that might last days. Please let someone come and look for me and find me and free me from this mad man: "I guess I'll just have to distract you and steal your gun when you aren't paying attention."

"I'd love to see you try," the everlasting smirk was still covering Lucas his face, but there was also a look in his eyes that didn't make me feel quite comfortable. You have no idea how much I want to strangle this man right now. Dame you Lucas! I got pulled out my tantrum when I heard branches break. Shit, maybe it's a dinosaur. I quickly hobbled after Lucas and elbowed him to stop laughing: "You're quite entertaining you know?"

"Shut up!"

_Lucas (POV)_

What am I getting myself into? This is so stupid! I should just leave her here and run of. It would save me a lot of time. With that ankle of hers she'll slow me down a lot. Why did I decide to take her with me? I don't want to be stuck with some over hormonal teenager like this one. Speaking of the over hormonal teenager: "Just so you know, I hate you and your father is better company."

She knows how to push my buttons, I'll give her that. I started wondering if she would even get to the portal without me killing her along the way. I made myself count to ten before I reacted. I didn't want another reaction like with the box. My father had always said I had bad self-control. That moment was like giving in to him. I had self-control. I just needed to watch it: "And why is that?"

"He doesn't annoy me as much as you do. He gave me food, a doctor, cloths, a home and a job. What did you give me? A sprained ankle and a rebuild face. Oh and an annoying city trip thru the freaking jungle." God, does she ever shut up? I wanted to react on her, but I guess she was sort of right. Not about the sprained ankle, but the other two were my fault. Well what's so bad about this 'city trip'? She's making it sound like's going to be hell. If I'm right about things, which I usually am, my father will come to the portal too and she can leave with him while I go back to 2149. Thanks to Sky it will all work.

I got this figured out and now that I'm thinking about it this way is faster.

I hope.

I didn't answer on her comment and just kept walking. I could hear her hobbling behind me. I made sure that I wasn't going too fast. We didn't talk and we weren't going to slow. This might actually work without killing her. Hours started passing and it amazed me that she hadn't complained yet. Maybe we should take a break, I am getting hungry. I turned around and saw the girl desperately needed a break. She was having breathing problems and she kept making a painful face every time she jumped.

"We're taking a break. Rest, I'm getting some food," I told the girl and she sat down on a rock. Getting food in this area wasn't hard. I easily found some fruits and went back to the girl. Ugh, this is getting ridiculous, Alexis. Her name is Alexis. God, what happened to my plan of staying away from her? Forgetting about her. I helped her escape, that should have made up for my outburst.

Alexis was massaging her ankle. It looked rather thick, so that can't be good. At least she isn't breathing so heavily anymore: "How's your ankle?"

"A bitch," she answered and gladly took the fruit from me. Someone's hungry. Now that I think about it we didn't eat breakfast this morning. I sat down next to her: "So where are you from?"

"Are we really going…" she started. She seemed rather annoyed by my question. I wasn't really trying to find out who she worked for. I guess I'm just interested or something: "No, I'm just asking where you are from. You can choice what you tell me."

"A suburb of Detroit. Nice place to live actually, quite area, lake nearby to swim in and the school lays close by," she told me. She smiled when she was telling about her home. She seems sincere about her home. But I wasn't going to give into all the signs that were telling me she was telling the truth: "And Chicago isn't that far away for a city trip with friends. Last year we went to Paris for five days."

"You're allowed to do that?" I asked surprised. People aren't allowed to just go to another city. And why would you do that anyway? I was in Paris for a weekend when I was 19 and it didn't look good. I had read about the city in its glory days. I even saw a documentary of it. I'll admit it looked good hundreds of years ago, but now it looked like every city did, fallen and ugly.

"What you mean? Paris is a beautiful city. The Eifel tower and Sacre Coeur are so beautiful in the dark with the spot lights shining on them. So romantic, if there had been a good looking guy I would have fallen in love right then and there. And the small streets at the Sacre Coeur are so much fun to walk thru. You can find anything in the small shops there." Alexis had a dreamy look in her eyes. How can she come up with these lies so easily. How the hell does she know these things? My father would never come up with the idea of training someone with knowledge of the past and what would he gain with it?

It doesn't make any sense. Not being able to understand what her plan is unnerving me.

"In 2149 you aren't allowed to just have a city-trip with friends. Besides it's not like anyone wants to go outside anyway." I explained and kept analyzing her face. She didn't give anything away. Her smile dropped and her eyes gave a way that she didn't understand me: "Pollution has destroyed the world. You can't go out anymore without a breather and even when people go out they make sure they hurry up. City's look terrible and the sky has turned into a blown glow instead of blue. People don't even want to come outside anymore."

"So basically the world stinks?" She asked and looked straight at me. I hadn't noticed before that the girls eyes were green. They weren't bright green like mine, they were darker. I kept a hold of her gaze, but she didn't budge: "Yep."

"Ha, no wonder you would come here. I'd go mad if I couldn't go out. Thank god I was born in 1992. At least we can still shoot fireworks in the air at New Years Eve." Alexis sighed and laid down on the grass. She stretched he leg a few times, her knee must still hurt from her stay at Mira: "What were you doing? On New Year's Eve?"

"Partying with friends, basically getting drunk and eating a lot of food without having to deal with angry parents because we got drunk. You ever been drunk?" Yeah right, like I have time for stuff like that: "People don't do that in 2149, only the riche have money for alcohol."

"Ha, never thought I'd meet a guy of 25 who has never been drunk. You don't see that a lot where I come from," she laughed at the thought. How do people find time to get drunk? And why would they do it? It's a bitch in the morning, sometimes you can't even remember what happened and it's just a waste of money: "Who sais I'm 25?"

"You seem to be around that age, I'm right aren't I?"

"Maybe, how old are you?"I had been curious about her age. She seemed to be around the 18, 19 years old. Basically just a kid. Must be weird for a kid to just end up in some other timeline, not that I actually believe her: "Ugh you never ask a woman her age moron. I'm insulted now. And I'm 20 by the way. God I'm so old already."

"Why is that old?" I wouldn't have guessed her to be that old, not that it's really old. I don't get why she thinks that's old. She doesn't look like a woman of twenty. Shouldn't woman of that age look sophisticated or something?

"Because 20 means you have to act like an adult. When you are 19 you are still seen as a teenager, but when you're 20 you're suddenly an adult. The horror! Now I can't just go to Disneyland because I feel like it. What would people say?" Alexis seemed to find the idea of being 20 very unappealing. I had to agree with her about having to act like a grownup, not that she would know what that would mean.

"Drama queen."

"You have no idea dude."

Alexis started telling me about her home life: about her friends, her collage, her parents, her brother, her dog, her trip to the zoo with kids she babysits on in the weekend. She was rather talkish when she wasn't a being a bitch. I noticed that I didn't mind her talking. It was kind of relaxing to listen to her story's and complaints. She had a lot to tell and it made me kind of believe her whole story. There is just no way that she would know so much else. There isn't much left of that time. In 2030 things started to change drastically and many people died. Maybe coming here saved her life.

I don't understand her though. She was annoying this morning, but now she's okay. She doesn't complain or yell at me or acts annoying. She seems to open up and act like what happened at Mira's camp didn't happen. Speaking of that, she hasn't really said anything about it. She mentioned it this morning, but that was it, she didn't really start accusing me.

She's so weird.

* * *

><p>Please review<p>

Wizard92


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: gotta be someone for me**

**Story:** 21ste century meets the 22ste

**Author:** Wizard92

* * *

><p>(Lucas POV)<p>

"Are we there yet?" the girl wined for the hundreds time this afternoon. Is her goal to annoy me to death? An hour after we started walking again she started bugging me with stupid questions and when I started to ignore her she started asking if we were there yet and because I didn't answer her she kept repeating the question.

"No and if you don't shut up soon you're never going to arrive at the portal," I snapped at her. For some reason she wasn't impressed by it. She kept asking her stupid questions while hobbling on her good foot. Maybe I should kick her bad foot, maybe then she'll get the hint: "Ever wonder what happened with the dinosaurs? I mean like really happened to them? I think aliens abducted them and placed them in an alien zoo. Yeah that sounds like right."

"Is it your mission in life to annoy me?" I asked the girl and turned around. I had started breathing heavily and I noticed I was shaking slightly. Self-control is a bitch. Alexis had stopped walking and for the first time in the last five hours she closed her mouth. I am actually longing back to my alone days in the jungle. Dame it, next time I'm not saving her ass: "If you would just take me back to Terra Nova then I wouldn't have to annoy you."

"Well sorry, I'm not going near the great commanders paradise," I snapped and turned back around. I wanted to start walking again but Alexis had other plans: "Ever wondered if he actually knows why you hate him?" Her question stopped me. It was such a simple question but I wasn't sure if I could give it an honest answer. He hates me for what happened with mom, he blames me. It should be obvious to him. Right? I mean he never accepted me after that, he abandoned me and every time I did something great it was never good enough. Even when I finish college a year sooner than my classmates it wasn't good enough for him. I was the freaking smarter than my teachers, then everyone in that place and that wasn't even enough for him.

I slowly turned my head towards her. She wasn't trying to taunt me with the question. When I had looked at her before she had joy and amusement in her eyes, but not this time. I don't get her, why did she ask that question? What does she care? What is it her business for that matter? I didn't answer her and started walking further. I tried to think of something else but the dame question had nestled its way into my brain and it wouldn't leave me alone.

How can the great commander not know why I hate him? He destroyed my life, he couldn't safe mom, he choice his job above me, me his only family member. Everything is his fault. He'll pay, he'll suffer like he made me suffer ever since that day in 2138.

(Alexis POV)

Wow, I didn't think he would become so introvert when I asked that question. It had been lingering in my head for a while. When I talked to his dad it came to me that he might not understand why his son hates him. Maybe he doesn't understand or doesn't know the whole story. Lexie please, you're acting like an over obsessive teenager again. Cut it out. Let them handle their own family problems, I'm sure they know enough to understand each other.

Then why is Lucas being so quite? It's not like he's ignoring me, he seems to be in deep thought. I wonder what answers he has for my question.

Maybe he doesn't even have one.

We walked in silence for another hour. I had a hard time keeping up with Lucas and after an hour I couldn't take it anymore: "Can we please stop? My ankle needs to rest and I'm tired from all the walking." I sat down on a rock and started massaging it when I felt twee arms pick me up: "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I have camp a click further. We'll be safer if we sleep there and out here in the open," Lucas answered me and a small blush was covering my cheeks. Dame him, why does he have to carry me? "Don't worry, we'll be there soon. Just close your eyes if you're tired." The idée seemed very tempting, but I didn't trust this guy just yet. Who knows what he might do while I'm asleep.

That sounds like the title from some horror movie.

"Just sleep, your safe with me," Lucas his voice sent shivers down my spine when he whispered those words in my ear. It sounded so tempting, too tempting. I closed my eyes and rested my head against his shoulder. Maybe a short nap won't hurt.

When I woke up night had fallen and I was in a tree house. It wasn't as impressive as the last one I stayed in, but it still surprised me that he had build one. Now that I think about it, it is pretty smart. The dinosaurs can't get to you this way so you are a lot safer up here and you have a good view in case someone wants to attack you.

I guess the genius is a genius after all.

Speaking of the genius, where is he? I looked around the small tree house but I was alone with a small fire burning in front of me. Where did he go? He didn't leave me behind me did he? Oh no, please don't tell me he did? What am I going to do now? I have no clue where I am and my navigation skills are zero. I knew I shouldn't have asked him that question or maybe he left because I annoyed him so much.

I tried to get up but I noticed that something was wrapped around my ankle. I unwrapped it and saw it was shirt. Wait a minute, wasn't Lucas wearing this earlier? It was wet. Did he do this to help heal my ankle? If he did that than he wouldn't just leave me right? Maybe he's just hunting or something. God I feel like I'm in the George of the jungle movie.

A sudden crack got my attention. Oh god no, not again. Cracks are usually a bad sign around here. Please don't let it be a dinosaur. Something was near the tree. I could hear branches being crushed. Maybe if I scream for Lucas he might still hear me. I noticed a rope hanging at the opening of the tree house and it wasn't hanging still. Wait a minute, maybe someone noticed the fire and is coming up. Omg, what if its' Mira?

"What is the matter with you?" a voice said and I noticed that I had closed my eyes. When I opened them green eyes were staring back at me with a confused look in them. Thank god it was Lucas. He was holding something that looked like food.

"You bastered, I thought you left and that some dinosaur or one of Mira's guy's was around!" I yelled at the smirking man as I threw his wet thirst at him. He climbed in the tree house and laid the food next to the fire and dropped his shirt on my head. He was wearing another one. It would be rather cold if he didn't wear one.

"Relax, no one comes in this aria but me and as for the dinosaurs…the once that live here aren't big enough to reach the tree house," the smirking man told me and gave me some freaking looking fruit. I hate the food here: "Whatever, you still scared me. Man what I wouldn't give for a McDonalds menu right now. The food here stinks."

"Are you always this whinny or are you it just for me," Lucas asked me and sat down next to me. He placed his teeth in his fruit and a green looking substance came out of it. Yeah there goes my appetite: "Specially for you and I'll pass. You can have mine."

"Eat it, I don't want to have to listen to your empty stomach," Lucas warned me and a piece of dark Lucas was present in his eyes when he looked at me. I quickly took a bite and realized it wasn't as bad as it looked. We ate in silence and when I was done I wrapped the wet shirt back around my ankle. It surprisingly felt good.

"So where are we going anyway?" I asked and got closer to the fire. It was rather cold and I wasn't exactly dressed for a night in the jungle. My top wasn't helping me at all en the wet shirt wasn't helping either: "We're heading towards the portal that brings the people here. I figured out how to make it go both ways."

"So you finished your work?" I asked him and for some reason I was happy for him. During my time at Mira's I had figured out that he had worked hard at them. He had a small smile hanging at the corner of his lips. When he looked at me I felt a small blush cover my cheeks: "Yeah you could say that. Now I have to go to Hope Plaza and catch up with my bosses and get everything ready to take my father down."

I can't understand why he wants to take his father down so badly. I mean okay the man disserves some payback but to actually kill him. I can't imagine doing something like that to my dad. I wonder what the commander has to say about what happened. I mean Lucas was young so maybe he didn't know everything and that's why he can't understand. I mean it's only normal that his dad picked him. What kind of father would he have been if he hadn't. His wife would probably have killed him if he had let his only child die. How can Lucas blame him for that?

Lucas caught on that I was lost in thought: "What are you thinking?" I hadn't noticed that I had been starring in the fire for a few minutes. I looked up in Lucas his eyes and he seemed to get what I had been thinking and he clearly didn't agree with me: "What? You spend some time with the great commander and now you take his side? He win you over with his charming self already?"

"No that's not it," I answered and shook my head. I could tell he was getting riled up because of the thought. I guess he must have a hatred for everyone who would chose his father's side. He had turned his eyes towards the fire and he had placed his elbows on his knees. He seemed to be in thought: "I guess I just don't understand why you would go so far as wanting to kill your father. But I doubt that anyone would ever understand your motives."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lucas snapped at me, his eyes were darker and I knew I had to watch out with what I said. I didn't want him to snap again and end up with a rebuild face: "We don't know what you went through, how you felt and what you thought. That's something only you can understand."

Lucas seemed to calm down with my answer and he turned back to the fire. I guess I'll have to keep watching out to not push his buttons too much. The wind started cracking threw the tree house and I wondered if we were really safe up here. What if the wind blows it down? Lexie please, Lucas probably slept here before so it's safe.

"Here," I looked up and saw Lucas was holding a blanket. I hadn't noticed that I had started to shiver because of the wind. I wrapped it around me and leaned against one of the walls of the tree house. I wonder what tomorrow will bring. I hope my ankle will be better. I really don't want to keep on hopping threw this jungle. Maybe we'll run into more dinosaurs. I'd love to see some nice and friendly once. It would be so cool to see another _veggiesaurus_. At least the scenery is pretty incredible. No matter where I go here it all looks so unreal. Like I can walk at any second out of the jungle and back into the 2012 century. I still can't believe that all of this is real. It has to be, there's no way someone can have a dream this long. And besides you aren't suppose to feel pain in a dream.

My thoughts ended when I noticed Lucas was shivering. He didn't seem to pay much attention to it, his eyes kept focusing on the fire. I got up and sat down next to him, wrapping the blanket around both our shoulders. He hadn't notice me get up and he looked surprised when I leaned my head on his shoulder: "I can't have you get sick now can I? How the hell am I going to survive this jungle without you?"

(Lucas POV)

Her words had surprised me. It was sarcastic but I understood the message underneath it. Did she actually care for me? No one has cared for me since my mother died. I couldn't help but feel warm because of it. I'm not one who gets close to people but I let her lay her head on my shoulder. It felt nice for some reason, calming and for some reason the tree house felt peaceful at the moment. The burning hatred for my father wasn't in it, the portal and my calculations weren't there, my bosses and their plans were gone. It was just me and her. Just us.

And that scared me for some reason.

What is she doing to me? Do I actually care for her? I barely know her. Maybe she's just nice because like she said she can't survive her on her own. For some reason that made me want to protect her. Not only from the dinosaurs but also from my father and the people living in Terra Nova and the Sixers. This is crazy, I'm leaving in a few days for Hope Plaza and when I come back it's to attack Terra Nova.

And I'm pretty sure she won't agree with me on stripping this place for all it's worth. She doesn't know exactly what's going to happen and I like it that she seems to be on my side. Knowing that someone is behind me and not just because I'm smart.

Yeah, this is scaring me shitless.

* * *

><p>Please review<p>

Wizard92


	16. Chapter 16

**Story:** 21ste century meets the 22ste

**Author:** Wizard92

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: you are the reason<strong>

(Alexis POV)

I woke up the next day because of the sun, it was shining brightly threw the '_door'_ of the tree house. I tried to bloke the light out but it was no use, the temperature in the tree house was already rising. I opened my eyes and saw the fire had gone out during the night. Lucas his t-shirt was dry. I tried to move my foot and surprisingly it didn't hurt much at all. I guess I'll be able to walk today, question is how long will I be able to walk?

I turned around and saw Lucas as still sleeping. He was laying on his back, his chest rising slowly. He didn't look so dangerous when he was asleep, he even seemed harmless. He had a lot of scars, the once on the back of his head seemed rather painful. I wonder how he got those. They looked like a claw had done that. Maybe he got in a fight with a dinosaur and it scratched Lucas his head or something. It sounded pretty possible, the guy does live out here, alone. He has to be on is guard like all the time. That must be exhausting. I don't understand that he doesn't get lonely at times. I would go nuts being here on my own. No one to laugh with and make stupid jokes with. No one to feel safe around. Maybe that's why he took me with him?

Lexie that sounds just stupid. Why on earth would a guy who has lived like this for what, eight years all of a sudden want company and why would he pick someone he barley knows and he doesn't even trust?

His gun was laying next to him, as tempting as it looked I didn't reach for it. My attention was quickly caught by a giant dinosaur who was walking past the tree house. I thought Lucas said that only small one's live in this aria? I took a better look and saw it was a group of _veggiesaurus_ passing by. Oh my god, maybe I can pet one. I looked at the tree branches and noticed they were easy to climb. I must be out of my mind, this tree is freaking high and I'm about to go even higher. I must be on a suicide mission.

The dinosaurs didn't pay attention to me. Climbing with one sore ankle wasn't easy but it was surprisingly possible. When I was at the highest point I graphed some branches with leaves and waved at the giants walking past me. Maybe one will notice it.

My trick worked. One of the dinosaurs bent his head to me and placed his teeth on the branches. I had to let go quickly or he would have turned into a carnivore. While the creature was chewing on his food I placed my hand on its head. Omg, I can't believe I'm petting this giant creature. No one will ever believe me back at home. Dinosaurs are pretty cool. An image of Ross from friends entered my mind for a second: "Oh my god, I'm turning into Ross Geller."

Oh cool would it be to ride a _veggiesaurus_. Maybe I can jump on once back. Yeah, I'd probably be dead before I even hit the ground but it all sounds possible. Maybe I can slide down its neck or something. Lexie, just because it's possible in Ice Age doesn't mean it's possible in real life.

Maybe my inner voice is right. The whole idea is just screaming suicide.

(Lucas POV)

Loud noise made me wake up. Something was nearby, very nearby. When I opened my eyes I saw a grew neck walking past the door of the tree house. What are brachiosaurusses doing here, they don't live here? I got up and saw a whole group passing through. Maybe another dinosaurs is hunting on them or forcing them to move. Or the Sixers scared them away, it wouldn't surprise me if Mira did that to make sure her men were safe.

Speaking of safekeeping where is Alexis? She wasn't in the tree house and knowing her she wouldn't make it down the tree alive. So where did she go: "Oh come on, a little closer…" The girl was sitting on a tree branch in the top of the tree. What is she doing? Trying to get herself killed? It would make my job a lot easier.

She was trying to pet a brachiosaurus who was eating leaves near her. When she touched the creature a smile covered her face. What is so fascinating about touching a brachiosaurus? They are quite dull creatures. I guess if she was a spy it would be obvious that she had to act like she never saw one before.

I kept starring at her, I have to admit she's interesting. I can't make out what her goal is or what she's planning. I just can't believe that she just ended up here without any intentions. But I guess she's not that bad to have around. Sure she annoys me until no end, but it takes the pressure of the whole situation. Things don't seem so bad when she's around. Talking about things that aren't important, most of the time she just talks about rubbish.

She's just to naïve.

I climbed on the tree, she was to occupied with the dinosaur in front of her she didn't hear me sneaking up on her. To make sure she wouldn't jump out of the tree I graphed her waist while saying _boe_. The result was priceless.

"You bastered!" She yelled at me and she threw her fist at my head. The brachiosaurs was surprised by the sudden action and he shook his big head while making a painful sound for our ears. Alexis her fist dropped and she tried to block the noise out by covering her ears. All of a sudden the creature brought his big head towards us. He wanted to push us of the branch. Thank god we were too small for him to touch. Maybe I should think things true when I want to scare someone in a tree with a brachiosaurs standing nearby.

The dinosaur gave up after a few seconds and decided to follow his companions. I hadn't noticed that I had pinned myself and Alexis against the tree. Her small hand was laying underneath mine and her head was turned towards me. Realizing how close we were to each other made my heart stop for a second. She was close, to close. Why am I not moving away or why isn't she pushing me away? I could feel her breath on my cheek and her body moved along with mine. I shouldn't be getting close to her. She's trouble.

I wanted to move away, I wanted to let her go and climbed back down to the tree house but I couldn't bring myself to move. My arms refused to let her go. Is my heartbeat rising? But why? I'm not interested like that in her, am I? She's too naïve and loud and noisy and annoying. There's no way that I like her.

(Alexis POV)

Why isn't he moving? Move dame it! Being this close to him is driving me mad, he's dangerous and nuts. I have to watch out with him around. I don't want to be this close to him, do I? Is it getting warm here or is it just me. Dame it I need to get out of here. But how can he expect me to move when he looks at me like that. With those deep eyes, deep eyes that won't let me go. I felt myself starting to breath slower. His chest was pinning me to the tree branch making it impossible for me to move. He is too close, his lips are only an inch away. Maybe if I, no Lexie you can't go there. Don't get yourself caught up in all that drama.

But I wonder what they would taste like. Its' not like anyone would find out about it. Maybe if I just moved a little closer. I was about to listen to my own lust when a screeching sound made both of us look to the ground beneath us.

Dinosaurs like the one that attacked me on my first day here were fighting with each other. They hadn't noticed us but if we moved to much they probably would see us: "Stay still, they're Nykos. Mean as hell." Lucas his whisper made shivers run down my back. Dame it, this is not the position I want to be stuck in much longer. At least I'm not caught by his gaze anymore: "Got caught in a fight with them once."

"Is that were you got those scratches on your head from?" I asked and kept my eyes on the viscous dinosaurs. They weren't really big, but from the look of it they were fast and they were really hungry. They seemed to be fighting over food. I'm glad I'm up here and not down there: "Yeah, I was lucky. They nearly hit my jugular and then I wouldn't have been sitting here with you."

"Well in that case yeah me," I said and I could feel Lucas lay his head on my back. You got to be kidding me. What part of I don't want to be so close to him doesn't the universe understand? I could feel my heartbeat rising. And he felt it too: "Don't worry, we're safe up here."

That's not what I'm scared of at the moment, but thank god he thinks it's because of the Nykos. Jesus, it's getting to warm here. Maybe if I start some small talk I can get my mind distracted: "So what's new with your life?"

"What?" Lucas asked and I could just feel him rising one of his eyebrows at my back and the hand laying on top of mine was putting more pressure on it. Dame it! I wanted to pull my hand away from his but I found myself incapable of doing so: "Never heard of small talk?"

"Nothing new, just hanging in a tree for fun," he sighed and I could sense him getting annoyed. I guess this whole things screws up his plan of going to that portal of his: "Well what do you know, it's capable of making a joke. I wonder if the others are okay? Hopefully they were more fortunate with running into people than I was."

"They're probably fine and back at Terra Nova. They know they're way around so there's a big chance that they're okay," Lucas sighed again. Did he just comfort me? It sounded like it. I didn't expect him to be capable of that: "How's your ankle?"

"Better, guess your wet shirt worked," I smiled and wished I still had it with me. I could really use some cooling of about now. Man, it's way too warm for my taste. It's making me feel like crape: "You learn a lot out here."

"Why do you stay out here? Alone? Don't you get lonely? I'd go made if I would live out her on my own," I said and laid my head down on the tree branch. One of the Nykos had graphed the food and started running away from his friends. Maybe we can get out of her quicker than we thought: "People just get in the way and distract you and I'm not one to be around a lot of people."

"Loner," I said and could feel Lucas sitting up. He was looking in the direction that the Nykos ran off. I could feel his hand slipping of mine, a sudden cold lingered on top of my hand. The weight of his body had also left mine and it felt weird to breath all of a sudden. Great I finally get him to let go and I'm sad about it. Make up your mind Lexie: "You think we can get out of the tree?"

"Yeah, they seem to be running off into the direction of their territory. We should be safe but we better start moving again before they decide to come back," Lucas said and started climbing down the tree. I followed him. In the tree house he graphed his bag and gun. He started climbing down the rope when he realized that I wasn't following: "Just how do you expect me to do that? Do I look like a jungle person?"

"If you fall I'll catch you," the man said with his dame smirk plastered on his face. What I wouldn't give to be able to wipe that of his face. When he was down he eyed me to do the same thing. You got to be kidding me, it's like seven meters down and you just know that I'm going to fall and break my neck.

With shaking hands I took graphed the rope and tried to lower myself on it. It wasn't helping that Lucas was watching me and telling me to get down before the Nykos came back. Dame him, wait until I'm on the ground. I'm gone smack him so hard he won't even know what hit him. Before I even knew it I could feel Lucas graphed my good food and pull me down: "Ah!" Two strong arms caught me and placed me down on the ground: "I told you I would catch you."

Dame that smirk.

(Lucas POV)

We continued our walk, we were able to move faster now that Alexis her ankle was better. But because of the Nykos we had lost valued time and we would need to step it up if we wanted to arrive at our destination the day after tomorrow.

"Are we going to eat something today?" the girl was looking around her to see if she could find something. I forgot about that: There's a river two clicks from here and it's on our way. We'll stop there and catch some fish."

"Great, fish for breakfast. Man I miss my Nutella," the girl sighed and I wondered what she was talking about. We didn't talk much after that. It surprised me how silent she was. I had expected her to yell at me for pulling her of the rope but she was just asking for it if you ask me. And it was worth it to have her back in my arms for a second. And the blush she had on her face was worth it too.

Dame it Lucas, you need to keep your distance. She's going to slow you down if you don't watch it.

"Hey isn't that the river you were talking about?" I got pulled out my thoughts when Alexis pointed to the river. It wasn't big but you had a good view incase a dinosaur decided to pass by: "Time to go fishing."

"You mean you can fish and I can rest," the girl said and sat down on a rock. She took her shoes of and laid her feet in the water. I bet she doesn't even know how to fish. I hadn't noticed it before but she looked rather red in her face. Maybe she's been walking to long in the sun: "Come here, you can help me."

"I am not touching a fish. No way in hell that I am touching a slimy…" she stopped in her sentence as I started walking over to her and lifted her over my shoulder: "No, let me go, I don't want to get wet!" I carried her with me in the river and wanted to place her on her feet but she had wrapped her arms around my neck and wasn't intending on letting go: "If you don't let go no, I'll throw us both in and you'll be completely wet."

Its' not that I wanted her to let go but I was hungry and we couldn't waste to much time today. She slowly placed her feet in the water. She was surprised by the fact it wasn't cold: "Now watch, it's easy. You just place your hands in the water and wait for a fish to swim by. Don't graph it immediately. Go slowly."

"Just so you know, I hate you," the girl said and lowered her hands in the water. The fish came quickly but she was always to fast when she wanted to graph them. By her third time I had already caught two: "You're too fast, to rough."

I placed her hands on top of mine and stood behind her. When another fish came I could feel her want to move, but I held her back: "Wait, let him come closer." I could feel her relax in my touch. When the fish was practically touching her hand we graphed it and lifted it out of the water: "Ieuw, I'm touching a slimy fish! Take it, I don't want it."

"Look out, you're gone fall!"

_Splash_

To late


	17. Chapter 17

**Story:** 21ste century meets the 22ste

**Author:** Wizard92

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Silence<strong>

(Lucas POV)

"Look out, you're gone fall!"

_Splash!_

I guess she didn't realize that if you took to many steps the ground starts to reoriented itself what would cause a person to lose his or in this case her balance and fall. When Alexis came back up she had a look on her face that would make most people run of in fear. Before I could say anything or even laugh at her she had jumped on me and pushed me.

"What you do that for?" I yelled at her when I came back above the surface. Alexis was pulling he hair together and trying to dry herself with my t-shirt that I wore yesterday: "You were going to laugh and make fun of me. I told you I didn't want to catch a stupid fish!" She snapped at me as I climbed out the water. Oh she thinks she's going to get away with this? Guess again little girl. I lifted her up and threw her back in the water: "Ahh!"

That'll teach her to push me in. Dame it, what happened to we can't afford to lose time! I pulled my shirt over my head and hung my bag over my shoulders. I graphed two sticks and pushed the fished that I had caught on them. No time to cook them: "We're leaving, so hurry up!"

"What? We're both soaking wet. We can't leave like this, we'll get sick," the girl protested but I started walking anyway. Dame it, I knew I shouldn't have taken her with me! If we stay her to dry up we'll lose another hour and we already have to gain the one we lost because of the Nykos. I gave the girl her fish and a look that made it clear to not complain.

A hint she seemed to understand.

I picked up the pace to try and gain the hour we had lost. Alexis was able to follow. We didn't rest for a few hours. Because of the heat our clothes were soon dry. It was kind of refreshing to get soaked completely. Especially with this heat. I can't remember it being this warm this time a year. On our way a group of Pterosaur flew over our heads. We had to make sure we stayed out of their vision or we would be in trouble. There was no water to hide in and that's the only place you're safe with those creatures.

At least we didn't run into any carnivores. This is unfortunately their territory. And my gun can only hold of a certain amount. And then there's two of us and only one gun so big chance I can't keep an eye out for both of us. And with a sore ankle Alexis won't get far. Speaking of the gun, why hadn't she taken it this morning when she woke up? Considering it took me a while for me to wake up while a group of Brachiosaurses were passing by, she could have easily stole the weapon and used it to get me to take her back.

Then again she wouldn't have fired the gun at me. She doesn't even know how to use it and I'm pretty sure she's not a killer. And if she would have done that it would have probably gotten under my skin and pist me off.

Now that I'm thinking about it, it wouldn't have been smart to jump into water while the Pterosaur were passing by. My machine would break and I would be royally screwed. Then I wouldn't be able to go back to 2149 and come back with an army to bring my father down. I need to be careful with my bag. I know most of the stuff out of my head, but I'm pretty sure that getting Bucket to activate it again won't work. They probably figured it out by now that she's the spy. It wouldn't surprise me if she rated me out to my father.

I wonder what his face must look like when he realized that the spy he's been looking for so long has been his own little foundling. It would probably crush him. I bet she was one of the people he trusted the most in Terra Nova, her and Washington. I wonder what would happen to him when he would lose those two. His world would fall apart. He wouldn't have anything anymore. It's not like he would care if I died. He banished me after all. If I wasn't so smart I would have died in my first weak out here.

"Eum Lucas…can we take a break?" I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed Alexis had stopped. When I looked at her she didn't look to good, her face was still slightly red ,she was hobbling again and she seemed to be out of breath. She was lining against a tree, trying to catch her breath. The redness in her face can't be from the sun. We have been walking in the shadows all afternoon and our little swimming event should have made sure she wouldn't be bothered by the heat.

"Are you okay?" I asked her and she waved it off like it was nothing. She tried to start walking again but after two steps I could see her eyes close and she fell down: "Alexis!"

(Alexis POV)

What's going on? Why am I feeling so cold all of a sudden? It was super warm today. It felt like I was being carried. Did I pass out? Is Lucas carrying me? Why does it hurt to breath? I could hear myself making weird noises whenever I inhaled. Maybe I fainted because I didn't eat enough or because of the heat. But that wouldn't explain my breathing problems or why am feeling so cold. Maybe it's because of the swimming. That could explain everything, well maybe not the breathing.

I tried to open my eyes and saw Lucas his chest. He was carrying me. I didn't recognize the scenery. I guess he must have picked me up and kept on walking. If we stopped we probably wouldn't make it to that portal on time. Maybe he didn't want to rest because I pushed him in. Can't he get that it was a joke, he was going to laugh at me anyway.

"You feeling any better?" Lucas his soft voice made me look up. The sun wasn't shining as brightly as before, the sky looked rather grew. I guess it's going to rain tonight. Great, that means it's going to be cold tonight: "Yeah I'm fine. I can walk so you can put me down."

"You have a fever, if you start walking you'll just faint again," Lucas told me. This time his voice sounded harsh. I guess he really doesn't want to lose time, but why doesn't he just leave me behind in that case. Give me some directions and just go. I could sleep in the tree house from yesterday and I know how to fish now and I know some fruits that I can eat. The only problem is the wild life.

"We're nearly at the cave I wanted to sleep in tonight. We were able to gain the hour we had lost because of the Nykos," Lucas explained. He was looking around trying to find his way. I noticed he was heading towards water. The idea of having to go into water didn't seem so appealing to me at the moment: "How come I got a fever? Is it from the heat?"

"No, if it was from that than you wouldn't have breathing problems and you would be warm and not cold," Lucas explained and I noticed how cold I really was feeling. I hadn't even noticed I had been shivering. I leaned into Lucas his warm chest: "In the cave I'll make a fire so you can get warm."

Lucas sounded weird, not like this morning, well before the swimming activity. I don't get it, is he mad? But we covered the ground he wanted to cover so why is he mad? He even looks pist. The idea that mad Lucas might show up again was a terrifying thought. Last time Mira was there and she took me away from him, well sort of. Out here we're alone and there's no one that might stop him.

We arrived at the cave shortly after that. It wasn't big but it was dry and out of sight. I wrapped the blanket, that Lucas gave me, around my frame and sat close to the fire. It wasn't helping much. God, I'm still freezing. Why isn't this stupid fire helping me? I saw Lucas leave the cave. Maybe he's going to get some food. Please let it be something good. The fish was rather disgusting, but I've always been picky with my food.

Maybe when he comes back I can sit next to him, don't they say that the best way to get warm is by sharing body heat? The thought alone made my cheeks turn into tomatoes. Thank god he isn't here right now. All kinds of pictures entered my mind and I was just in time to pull a normal face when Lucas reentered the cave: "I caught some fish. They'll taste better if we cook them."

Lucas sat down next to me and held the sticks with fish in the fire: "You feeling better?" I shook my head and kept staring in the fire, trying to not think about my previous thoughts: "When we're at the portal my father will probably be there. He can take you back to Terra Nova. The doctors can check you out than. Try and keep hanging on until then."

"That must be the crappiest pep talk I ever heard in my life," I said with a hoarse voice. Great, what more will I get? I wonder what I have. Maybe some bug bit me or I'm just not used to living in this kind of weather and combining it with all this walking. My eyes felt heavy but I had to eat something before I fell asleep. My stomach had started growling when we entered the cave.

The fish did indeed taste better when it was cooked. It felt good to have something in my stomach but it didn't help me get warm. I pulled the blanket closer to me. I'm going to have such a killer headache in the morning. I didn't stop shivering. It was exhausting me.

"Here, maybe this'll help," Lucas said and pulled me in front of him. I felt too weak to protest and let him lay his arms around me, while trying to warm me up. I can't believe he's doing this. If I wasn't so tired I was positive that my cheeks would be completely red. I could hear rain falling from the sky and it didn't take Lucas long before he started shivering as well. I laid the blanket over both of us: "Can't have you be being sick too. I'll never get back to Terra Nova without you."

"Yeah, you would probably run into a dinosaur, scream the whole valley together and get yourself eaten in the end by the dinosaur. But on the way you would probably hurt yourself a lot too, " Lucas said with a small smirk on his face. His eyes were fixating on the fire in front of us. I have to admit that his body felt a lot warmer than the fire and the blanket: "Wipe that smirk of your face bastered."

"Why?"

"It makes you look like an evil genius," I said and closed my eyes. My head as resting against Lucas is chest and the beat of his heart was calming. His touch was unnerving me and made it hard for me to concentrate on the words he was saying. My mind kept wondering back to his hands who were rubbing my arms in a way to help me get warm. The thought of being so close to this man who intrigued me so much wasn't helping my shivers. His whispering voice in my ear, his smooth touch, his thumping heartbeat.

"You're making it sound like it's a bad thing," Lucas whispered in my ear and I could feel him smirk again. I hate to admit it looks very good on him. What doesn't look on this man, the danger that lurks around him makes everything look good. He's so tempting, to tempting.

Why are bad guy's always so hard to resist? We know they are only going to crush our hearts in the end.

Outside it had started to storm. I could see the entrance of the cave lit up by the lightning, followed by thunder roaming the sky. I have to admit I never liked storms, for some reason they always scared me a bit. They always remind me of horror stories and I always thought that if I kept staring in the light I would see someone. Sometimes I was so scared I actually started seeing things in my head. I would always sleep with dad during storms. I'm kind of glad that I'm with Lucas now. The big dark jungle didn't seem so scary with him around.

Thinking about my father saddened me, I missed him. I hadn't thought about him much since I landed in this place. It all seemed so fake that I assumed that I would just wake up and dad would be there with breakfast. My classmates would join me in class and my friend would take me out to some bar. Dad would be mad at me for staying out to late and we would end up playing music all night long or watching a movie together.

"What are you thinking about," Lucas his soft voice pulled me away from my thoughts. I turned my head and saw him looking at me. His gaze caught mine. I could feel my heart skipping a beat and a lump created it's self in my throat. I tried to calm myself down but felling his heartbeat fasten a bit didn't help much: "Home."

(Lucas POV)

I knotted at her and turned my gaze back at the fire, a safer place to look. Her little naïve eyes weren't safe to look at. I could feel her move her body between my arms. Every time her skin touched mine it created little burning parts in my skin. I could feel her touch even after her skin left mine. From the corner of my eyes I saw a small smile cover her lips. My eyes lingered longer than I wanted to on her lips.

What am I getting myself into? I don't care for this girl. She's no one to me, just some stranger who happened to be traveling with me for w while. Once I leave this place I won't ever see her again. Knowing my father he'll put up a fight over his precious Terra Nova and people will die because his stubbornness. She might even be one of them.

She might even be one of them?

She might die during the fight.

If Mira gets her hands on her she'll be dead within the second.

Why does that thought unnerve me. What could I care what happened to her. Destroying my father should be the only thing on my mind.

And yet…

It's not.

"I wonder how much time has paced since I left home," the object that was haunting my mind wondered out loud. The fire was visible in her eyes. She had laid herself down with her head resting on my knee. My hand had found its way into her hair and was stroking it softly: "They're probably going hysterical without me. Or partying because they finally got rid of me, that could be a possibility too."

"You that annoying to be around?" I asked her and I noticed she had stopped shivering, but her face was still red and her breathing wasn't normal. Maybe I should take a few breaks tomorrow to make sure she doesn't get worse: "I'm just that entertaining, you jerk. At least I make people laugh, can't say the same thing about you."

"People just don't understand me because I'm that smart," I smirked. I wasn't lying, people never stayed around me because they never understood me. Their brains can't keep up with mine: "Well I rather have my brain than yours. So much more interesting than yours."

"And how do you know what plays in my mind," I asked her and she turned on her back, looking up in my eyes. What happened to not looking in her eyes?

"I bet it has something to do with math and the word alone makes me wane vomit. Such a boring course. I'm so glad I don't have that anymore," she told me and I couldn't help but smirk. Maybe she knows me better than I thought: "Ugh, you're such a nerd." The girl sighed and turned back on her side. My hand started tracing her back, letting silence entre the cave. A sudden wind made the girl shiver again and I pulled her closer to my body. She didn't' protest and I felt her head rest against my chest, one hand placed itself on my chest, stroking it gentle. I could feel her breath threw my shirt. I couldn't help but wonder what her skin would feel like against mine. I wondered what her lips would feel like on mine.

The peace that lingered in the cave didn't stay for long, a screeching sound made us both look up.


	18. Chapter 18

**Story:** 21ste century meets the 22ste

**Author:** Wizard92

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: colorblind<strong>

(Alexis POV)

Oh my god, what was that! There are freaking dinosaurs in the area. What are we going to do? This can't be happening to us. We can't leave this cave and if they discover were here they'll have a nice meal to go. We're practically a drive thru.

I could feel Lucas in my arms. I hadn't even noticed that I had graphed him like that. He probably thinks I'm a freak or something. Good going girl, just because you laid between his legs doesn't mean something might actually happen. It hadn't even accord to me how the whole situation from before must have looked. Who knows what he was thinking. Maybe he didn't mind it, I mean he did rub my back. Maybe he didn't mind the closeness.

Dame it Alexis, you know he's trouble. You have to keep your distance with this guy.

Lucas pulled his bag on his back and graphed his gun. He was eyeing the cave entrance. Oh please don't say we are going out there. He's got to be joking. He can't be serious. We'll never survive that. I started shaking my head at Lucas but he ignored it. He graphed my hand and pulled me towards the entrance. We could see the Slashers running past the cave. Lucas pulled me behind him and aimed the gun in front of him. I didn't want him to let go of me. I felt cold and afraid without him. I quickly graphed his arm and pushed my body against his.

Lucas lowered his gun for a second and turned his head. He must have seen the fear in my eyes because he pulled me closer. I could feel his hit breath tickling my neck when he spoke: "Don't worry, I'll protect you." His lips touched my forehead for a soft small kiss. He graphed my hand after that and pulled me with him outside. My heartbeat was quickening by the second but I couldn't make out what made it beat so fast, the fear or his kiss.

There were some trees we would we able to hide in, but they were at least ten meters away. Great we'll never make it to them. The Slashers will probably see us before we even reach the tree. Who knows how long it will take me to actually climb in one. Man I miss the good old days when I was young and nothing could scare me. I would jump of heights that would make me pie in my pants now. What can't everything be as simple as in those days.

Because dinosaurs didn't exist in those days Lexie.

"How fast do you think you can run?" Lucas asked me, his eyes never leaving the Slashers. I tried to put my full weight on my ankle. It would hurt but I was cable of running. Great, it'll be sore all over again tomorrow. That's if I even reach tomorrow. God, how do I keep ending up in these kind of positions: "I think I can make it to the tree lines."

"Good, because we're going to have to sleep in one. That's the only place the Slashers can't get to us. You feeling dizzy? Can't have you faint on me again," Lucas said and a small smirk crawled on his lips. I slapped him gently on his arm: "Are you always this funny when death is just around the corner or do you just get a kick out of it?"

"Both actually," Lucas answered me and he started walking out of the cave. He eyed me to stay close. Oh my god he's serious! We can't do this, this is suicide. Lucas walked slowly out of the cave, trying to not catchy the attention of the dinosaurs. I could feel the rain fall on my cheeks, making shivers run down my back. The rain was really cold. This won't help my fever at all: "When I say run, you run and don't ask questions. Get as fast as you can in a tree."

"Okay," my voice sounded very hoarse all of a sudden. Must be because of the fear. I can't believe I'm walking this close to a Slasher and he doesn't realize it. They're quite cool to watch. They had weird colors on their back. The storm was starting to calm down. The lightning and thunder was becoming less, but the rain wasn't going to stop soon.

_Crack_

Oh no, what was that? Lucas and I turned around. Lightning had hit a tree and a branch had fallen down. The noise caused the Slashers to look in our direction. It was as if time stood still. I could feel all color leave my face when the Slashers turned their ugly heads toward us. I could see their teeth and all kinds of images were entering my mind. I could see myself being chased and ripped apart by the monsters. I could hear bones breaking. My breath started getting caught in my throat.

"Come on!" Lucas graphed my hand and pushed me towards the trees: "Run!"

My back was turned on the Slashers, I could hear Lucas firing his gun. It didn't sound like a gun I had ever heard before. I don't know how I was cable of running without breathing, but I was able to reached the tree line. I tried to climb in one but the branch was so slippery that I couldn't get a hold of it. My foot kept slipping away. Gunshots and the roaring of the Slashers were filling the sky. Dame it! I need to get in this fucking tree, Lucas doesn't have a lot of time. I turned my head to see how he was doing. He wasn't that far behind me. In fact he was way to close behind me, meaning the Slashers were even closer: "Why aren't you in the tree yet?"

"It's to slobbery, I can't get a grip on it!" I had to yell back. The creatures were making a lot of noise. Lucas gave me the gun ad eyed the Slashers. He wants me to shoot them? How the fuck does this thing even work. Lucas had started to climb the tree, succeeding a lot better than I did: "Just pull the trigger!"

I can't believe I'm going to do this. I pulled the trigger and felt the machine firing powerfully. It didn't look like bullets came out of the machine. I hit one Slasher, but it didn't make him stop, nor did it stop the three running behind it. I fired again and tried to aim at the creatures head. The gun had such power that it moved every time I pulled the trigger. I wasn't able to hit their heads but I was able to make one fall to the ground.

Oh god, I'm going to die. Why couldn't I just climb that fucking tree? I'm never going to survive this. I want to walk up from this place now and I mean right now! I want my daddy and my friends and my stupid teachers who annoy me until no end! I'll never complain about them again if I would just walk up now. I kept firing the gun, but the creatures kept getting closer to me: "Alexis!"

I looked up and saw Lucas sitting on one branch, a rope hanging down. It took me a millisecond to get the picture. I let go of the gun and graphed the rope. I used it to walk up against the tree. The Slashers were still gaining on us. I don't know where I found the power to pull myself up that quickly but all of a sudden I was on the same branch as Lucas. The branches were tick and easy to sit. They would be able to hold us for a while. The tree wobbled when one Slasher ran into the tree, but it stood his ground. Lucas pulled me up and eyed me to climb higher. There was a party were three branches came together. They would make a better hide out from the Slashers.

The creatures were trying to get us to fall out of the tree by bulking their heads against the tree and they tried to jump up but they were no match for the tree. The storm had laid down but the rain was still an annoying factor that was making this night hell.

The whole situation was starting to catch up with me and I could feel my breath hitching in my throat. It was starting to get painful and I couldn't breathe anymore. It was starting to make me dizzy. I tried to get air in my lungs, but they wouldn't let the air pass. Lucas saw something was wrong, I could feel his hands cupping my face, making me look at him. His green eyes kept me focusing: "Deep breaths, you need to calm down. We're safe up here. They can't reach us."

His words didn't enter my ears. My eyesight was getting worse. I felt his hand cover my mouth, forcing me to breath threw my nose. I had to use all my willpower to get some air threw my nose. It was hurting me and I felt really dizzy. God I can't faint here. I'll probably fall out the tree and then it's all over.

Lexie, pull yourself together and breath threw your nose!

I could feel a cold enter my body. It became more with each breath I took. My lungs were staring to open and the dizziness was going away. But a headache had entered my head and breathing still hurt. I felt Lucas his hand against my forehead: "Your fever is going up, dame it."

His hand felt warm against my cold skin. I started shivering hard and when he pulled. I could feel him pull me against him. I tried to seek the warmth of his body but because his cloths were soaked it was hard to find any: "You need to stay awake. Talk to me, tell me a story."

"A story?" my voice sounded extremely hoarse and scratchy. My chest hurt when I inhaled air and my muscles were getting sore from all the running , climbing and shivering. What I wouldn't give for some warmth right now. I felt Lucas his hands running over my arms, but it wasn't helping much. It only made me get more cold because he was pressing my wet cloths into my skin: "Don't do that, you're making it worse."

"Maybe it'll help if I use the blanket as a shield," Lucas graphed his bag and pulled his other shirt out. It still felt dry and kind of warm. Maybe I can pull this on. It would be warmer than the shirt I'm wearing. But I don't want to change in front of him. I already had to go through the whole dinosaur chase scene, the gods can't expect me to go through something as embarrassing as this as well. This guy is to good looking for that.

Oh please Lexie, you want to freeze to death or do you want to get warm? Screw what the guy next to you might see.

I pulled my t-shirt over my head, ignoring the staring eyes from the smirking man next to me. His shirt felt a lot nicer against my skin, it felt surprisingly soft. A blush had covered my face and I refused to look at the man. This is so embarrassing.

Two strong arms pulled me against Lucas his body. My head nestled itself against his shoulder, giving me a nice view of his lips. How badly I wanted to feel those lips against my skin again. They started moving: "Tell me a story, the one you talked about in Mira's camp. Peter something."

"Peter Pan and the lost boys," I corrected him and felt him knot his head: "Well Peter Pan was a boy who never wanted to grow up. He didn't like grownups, he thought they were boring and he wanted to have fun his whole life. One day he fell out of his crib and no one came to pick him up. A fairy named Tinkerbelle came to take him with her. She gave the boy some fairy dust and they flew through the sky towards Neverland. It is an island that lies behind the second star on your right. Peter was overjoyed when he arrived at the island. It was everything he dreamed of. There were pirates, Indians, mermaids and best of all he was allowed to stay young forever."

"That sounds quite lonely," Lucas whispered keeping his eyes fixated on the Slashers beneath us. I knotted my head against his shoulder, snuggling closer to his neck to get warmer. His arms were laying around my waist, one hand was making small circles on my back. I hadn't noticed it before but the shirt I was wearing was filled with Lucas his scent. A musky scent entered my nose: "Yes it was, so Peter Pan kept his eyes open for other children who fell out of their cribs and were not picked up by their parents. And luckily he found some, six boys he found and he took all of them with him to Neverland. Their names were Slightly, Nibs, Curly, the twins and tootles. Together they build their own home in a huge tree. They were a family and happy, having the greatest adventures. But they also had an enemy, someone who didn't like the children. In fact he hated children. His name was captain James Hook and he was the captain of the Jolly Roger. He was vicious and mean. During a fight with a crocodile he had lost one of his hands. A hook replaced his hand, creating his famous name."

"That doesn't sound like a children's story anymore," Lucas remarked and I felt sleep take over me. It was tiresome to talk and it hurt whenever I inhaled air. My eyes were getting heavy. When I didn't continued the story Lucas turned his head towards me. His eyes caught mine and his lips were dangerously close. His gaze was so intense, it felt like he was looking right threw my soul. It made me feel naked for a reason. I wanted to look away, break the contact, but I couldn't find the strength to move.

The blanket above our heads had created a small tent making sure the Slashers wouldn't see us anymore. Our sudden disappearance would confuse them and most hopefully make them lose interest and leave. But it also created a safe and warm situation underneath it all. I could feel the heat rising under the blanket. My breath got stuck in my throat again and I could feel Lucas his hand caressing my cheek. His touch was burring my skin in a good way, making me feel not warm but hot. I didn't want him to let me go, I didn't want to leave him, I never wanted this moment to end. It felt so good and sincere and peaceful and just right.

My eyes traveled to his lips, my thought started imagining what he would taste like, what his lips would feel like against mine. They looked rather soft. It seemed to out of character that his lips would be soft. He's such a rough man, almost a brut but I couldn't help but be turned on by that fact.

Lucas his fingers started exploring the skin on my face. I could feel his touch on my cheeks, on my eyes, on my nose and they lingered for a second longer on my lips. My heartbeat was going to burst out of my chest when his fingers touched my lips. His rough hands being so gentle startled and at the same time excited me.

I'll never get this man figured out, will I? He's so passionate with his work and yet so angry and mean in his way around people and now he's showing me a complete other side. He was so different in the beginning, it makes me wonder if he lives with a shield around him protecting him from others. Maybe he's been living like that sins the death of his mother or since he gave up on his father. Maybe that's why he's so hard to be around if you're not close to him. I wonder if he has someone close to him, a friend or maybe another family member.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when soft lips touched mine. I was surprised and started and didn't know how to react. I hadn't expected him to kiss me. Wait, he's kissing me. Lucas is really kissing me. Does this mean he likes me? Maybe he does this with more woman. My mind was going into overdrive and when I realized what I actually should be doing the pressure was gone. His lips left mine. When my eyes searched for his he didn't look at me.

He thinks I rejected him.

He can't think that, I just wasn't ready for that and it took me by surprise. My head reached for his face and I made him look at me. His beautiful green eyes were showing rejecting and hurt and confusion. His confusion was growing, he didn't understand my reaction, especially now that I was doing the opposite. I'm not letting you get away from me that easy. I pulled him closer to me and my head rested against his. I could feel his breath on my lips, it was almost like his breath was laughing at me. It knew what it did to me. Lucas closed the distance again and this time I was prepared for it.

His lips were as soft as they looked and when his tongue slide over my lip it send sparks down my body. He was dominate and he wasn't one to give up control. He had complete control over me. His hands were pushing my body closer to his while mine had found a way into his hair. His lips felt so hot against mine, I could my stomach doing summersaults from pressure. The intensity was mind-blowing. I never want to leave this spot or this man.

But I needed air at some point and so did he. He had completely taken my breath away. I hurt more to inhale now but it was worth it. I didn't know where to look, I didn't want to look at the man. For some reason fear of rather embarrassment had filled my body. Why? I don't know and I didn't understand it either. Lucas his hand made me look at him, his eyes took the mixed feelings away that had nestled themselves in my body.

His lips came back for another kiss, but this one was less intense. It was small, soft and sweet. After it I nestled my head in the crook his neck, giving him a small kiss in his tender skin. I could see him smile a little. A blush crept on my face and I was glad I could hide away in his neck: "Not all children story's are nice once."

"Hmm," was Lucas his reaction. I could feel sleep take me to dreamland. Arms pulled me closer the body I was laying against giving me more warmth. I could pleasant dreams head my way when a certain voice said: "You'll just have to tell more some other time. Now go to sleep, you're fever seems to have gone down. Sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

My night was full of pleasant dreams.


	19. Chapter 19

**Story:** 21ste century meets the 22ste

**Author:** Wizard92

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: You're poisons running threw my veins <strong>

(Lucas POV)

What am I going to do? Why did I kiss her? So stupid, this is going to get in my way. She's a distraction and a really bad one. I only seem to get into trouble when she's around. Dam it Lucas, why didn't you hold back? You know this would get in your way. I don't need someone to keep me from focusing on my mission.

And she's doing one hell of a job in distracting me.

She had fallen asleep a few minutes ago and the rain had stopped. The Slashers had given up and were moving on. Let's hope they are far away tomorrow. I still have two days until we'll reach the portal. That means I have to watch out for two more days and then it's all over. I'll be back in 2149, she'll be with my father and probably figure out the real reason behind the assault that's being planned on my father. I don't expect her to understand it. How could she, no one understands it. No one understands the pan of betray better than I do. I was abandoned when I needed my father the most.

My mother's face came into my vision. Her beautiful smile and her gentle touch. She was always nice, never raised her voice, always stood behind me. My father was okay back then. We used to throw a ball back and forth for hours, but that stopped after the rebels took the city. My mother stopped smiling at that time. She knew what was going to happen. She must have felt it. She wanted my father to take me. When we stood their lined up she pushed me towards dad, she wanted to save me, but I'm not so sure she actually did that.

My life became hell after that. Always alone, my father was never home. Either he was away with his unite or he was making sure he was always busy. I quickly caught on on that fact. He didn't want to be home anymore, he didn't want to see me anymore. He blamed me for her death, for her suffering. He wanted to chose her and let me die. And because she made the choice for him he hated me ever since. He would leave me in the care of my grandparents and when I was sixteen I was shipped off to a boarding school. His excuse was that it was for the gifted, sure it was an institution with the smartest kids you could find, but I knew his real excuse. He wanted to make sure that when he would come home I wouldn't be there. It would be easier to avoid me that way and coming up with excuses for when he wouldn't be home would be easier to.

He thought I didn't got what was going on, but I did.

And I hated him for that. For leaving me on my own, for not being there for me. I gave him a chance, multiple even, but he always blew those up. So when I turned eighteen I left and I promised to myself that I would destroy him. No matter what would happen, I would destroy him! He'll pay for what he made me go through, on my own.

My anger for my father had found a way to the surface and I had started to tighten my grip on the sleeping girl in my arms. She moaned slightly as a sign for me to loosen my grip on her. How am I going to solve this problem? For one, I'm not good with people, let alone woman, let alone one that's six years younger than me. Second, I have never been in a real relationship.

Wait, do I even want to be in a real relationship? Maybe this can be just some onetime thing and we never have to speak of it again. I can just pretend that it never happened and she'll probably not mention it again. Especially not if I'm in a foul mood. She seems to be a lot smarter than Mira, who never knew when to shut up.

But for some reason it didn't feel right to cut her of like that. It even hurt in my chest. Why? I don't care for her. It was just a 'caught in the situation' type of kiss. I've been with enough woman to know how to block them out when I'm done with them. But why does it fell like I don't want to do this with this one. What makes her different. The fact that she traveled from another time to here or because she's the most naive person I ever met. Or because she doesn't seem to be judging me constantly. Everyone just wants me for a job. They need me for my brain. No one has ever want to be around me other than that, but I can't understand why she would need me for that. And why does she stay around me? Sure she would be lost here, but every time I lost it around a woman, even man, thay would avoid me like the plague. This one gets closer to me.

Why?

She knows I'm capable of a lot.

Actually she doesn't know that. I only hit her, but she doesn't know anything else. I've murdered men and I never felt guilty for that. I murdered the rebels who killed my mother. I searched for them and I killed them all, not caring that they had a family now. What would she say about that? Would she understand or be afraid of me? I couldn't judge her. She seemed to forgave me for hitting her, but what would be her opinion be about me when she knew those things? What would she think of me when I destroy Terra Nova? People will probably die during the fight and that will be on me. Not that I care for that, but it did make me wonder where will she be during the fight? Will she be in Terra Nova, will she get hurt, will she die because a soldier shot her?

Why do I care?

Maybe my father will have her locked up in the brig because she was with me for four days and he'll probably think she works for me. And that way she won't be even near the fight, she'll be safe. I could play this whole out like that and make sure that my father throws her in the brig. That way she won't get hurt and I can just get her out when we take over the place.

Why am I, again, thinking of a plan to keep her safe? Dame it, when did I start to care for her? Sure she interests me, but it's not like I love her. But then why don't I want to be parted from her. Maybe I should just take her with me to 2149 and keep her with me at all times, that why she won't get hurt and I won't have to worry about her. I can keep her away from the fight and when she figures out the whole plan she won't run away. She'll have nowhere to go.

No Lucas, you are not taking her with you to 2149. You have to focus on your mission and if you take her with you she'll only get in your way. She'll keep haunting your mind and your bosses will notice it. And if Mira finds out I helped her escape she'll come after me too, not that she's capable of doing much to me, but it'll be a pain. No, she has to go with my father.

Besides she's sick. She needs medical attention and I can't give her that in 2149. The doctors there aren't as good as the once in Terra Nova, not to mention they cost a fortune. No, she'll go with my father and the docs can take care of her. When we attack I'll just figure out some way of keeping her away from the battle.

The whole night my head was in a turmoil. I didn't know what to do. I tried to focus on the plan but my mind kept wondering back to the girl sleeping in my arms. Before I even knew it the sun was coming up and the object of my concentration problem was waking up. The redness in her face had become les, but she was still making weird noise whenever she inhaled. And it seemed to be painful for her. I'll have to make sure we take enough breaks today. Else she'll faint again and her situation will get worse.

"Good morning," her sleepy voice said and she nestled her head against my chest. She reminded me of a cat. One of her hands was drawing small circles on my chest, making it hard for me to concentrate and get up. I didn't want her small hands to leave my body. I liked her touch, it wasn't scared and she wasn't holding back. Other woman would, they would know all about me and be on their toes to not piss me of. But this girl wasn't on her toes, she just did what she wanted to do.

Like I said before, very naïve.

"Come on, we have to get up and get going. We have a long day ahead of us and you are going to need some breaks on the way," I said trying not to think about what other things we could be doing. I could just imagine her small body against mine, sweat and heaving breathing surrounding us. I would make her moan in pleasure and I would touch her in all the right places, marking her as mine.

"Pff another day of walking, can't we stay here?" I got pulled out of my thoughts by Alexis her voice. She pushed her body closer to mine and I could feel her leg crawling closer on mine, making it come very close to certain parts I was trying to forget at the moment. Is she doing this on purpose or is it her naïve personality again?

I need to take action and get away from her. I quickly sat up and pushed her gently of me. I didn't want to reject her in a mean way. Since when do I care about stuff like that. I stood up and graphed my bag, scanning the ground for any sign of Slashers: "I'll go down first and call you when it's safe."

This would give me a few seconds or minutes to get my mind together and create space between us. But it seemed like she didn't caught on to that. She had no problem with staying in her tree and she was more busy with her ankle. Hopefully that won't be an obstacle today. When I reached the ground I graphed the gun, there were still a few blasts left but not much. We're going to have to be careful with them.

The aria seemed okay. I walked around for a few minutes but no Slasher attacked me. I guess we're good to go. I graphed some fruits on my way back to the tree and saw the girl already climbing down the tree. Her ankle seemed okay. I notice she didn't put too much weight on it, but she was capable of walking. But climbing down the tree seemed to have exhausted her and she was out of breath.

Yeah, we're going to need to take a lot of breaks today.

"Here, eat. You're going to need your strength today," I gave her one of the fruit and she gladly took it. She seemed to be very hungry. We started our walk in silence. I kept a close eye in the girl but she seemed to being fine. It surprised me that she didn't start up a conversation or mentioned the kiss from last night. Isn't that a typical woman thing to do? When I turned my head towards her she quickly lowered her eyes. Is she avoiding contact with me? Maybe this won't be so hard after all, but it did bug me why she didn't want to talk to me.

(Alexis POV)

Man I hope we take a break soon. This weather is killing me and so are my lungs. What's wrong with them? Please don't let it be do bad, but with the way it was hurting I couldn't imagine it being something small.

One good thing came from the pain. It helped me keep my attention from the man walking in front of me. It surprised me that he was so distant this morning. Then again, I'm not sure what I should have expected. A morning kiss? A hug, or some other form of affection. Then again, this is Lucas Taylor we are talking about, I don't think things work like that with him.

But I was kind of glad that he didn't do anything. For some reason it didn't seem smart to get involved with him. He reminded me of the type of guy you don't bring home to meet your parents. And he can be mean and aggressive. There are actually to many bad points with this guy. I should know better and not get involved with him. But my heart was pounding to fast every time I looked at him or when our eyes met, even if it only was for a brief second. I wanted to touch him again, but I couldn't figure out a way to do that without being obvious. I mean, he doesn't seem to be the hand holding type.

"We're taking a break here," Lucas his rough voice pulled me back to reality. We were standing next to a small pond. It had a small waterfall at one end. Thank god for water. I pulled my shoes out and laid sat down on a rock, while laying my legs in the water. It was cold, very cold. But man did it feel good or what. I could see really small fishes swim towards my feet. Whenever I moved my feet they would swim away quickly.

I cupped some water in my hand and threw it in my face. That's when I noticed I was still wearing Lucas his shirt. I could feel a blush crawl on my face. I can't believe I'm actually wearing his shirt. Why did I pull it on again? Oh yeah, mine was completely soaked and it was cold. Where did mine go? I turned to Lucas and saw he had walked up to me, holding my top. Did he noticed I just realized that I was still wearing his shirt? Now he must think I'm an idiot.

"Here, make it wet and lay it on your head. It should help the fever," Lucas said and sat down next to me. His leg was touching mine, but there was more than enough room on the rock to sit next to each other without touching each other. Is he doing this on purpose?

I took my top from him and soaked it. It felt cold against my head and I could feel small drops fall on Lucas his shirt and in my neck. It sent shivers down my spine. I tried to knot the top around my head so that it wouldn't fall of or annoy me too much, but apparently I wasn't so good at doing that: "You aren't the handiest are you?"

"Oh shut it and wipe that smirk of your face," I warned the smirking man next to me, making him laugh. Not just a smirk, but an actual laugh. It surprised me, he didn't do it lot, but it did look good on him: "Come here." He took the top from me and sat down behind me, his legs on either side of my side. I could feel another blush crawl on my face.

Lucas tied the top around my head. I didn't know what to do or what to say. I could feel his back press against mine and when he was done I could feel his head resting against mine. His lips placing a small kiss in the back of my neck. I could feel my heartbeat quicken again, but my breath was surprisingly calm. I wanted to badly turn around and kiss him, but my body didn't seem to agree with me and didn't move. I loved felling him this close to me.

I felt like he was clamming me as his when he laid his arms around my waist, his hands resting on my thighs. I could feel my stomach turn over and a warmth started spreading itself threw my body. I pressed my back against his back. One of his hands started moving over my thigh, creating lust in my body. My heartbeat fastened with every time he stroke his fingers up my thigh. I wasn't sure if I wanted it, but I couldn't find myself to stop him.

He was getting dangerously close when I turned my head to towards his. His lips were almost touching mine. I wanted him badly, I needed him badly. I could feel his breath touch my face and his green eyes had caught mine. His gaze was so intense, I couldn't keep looking at him. I looked away for a second and I could feel his hand stop. He pulled back, his hands left my body and he didn't look at me. He stood up: "We should get moving again."

It felt like an ice cold shower being thrown in my face. I didn't know what to say or what to do. I just knotted and got up as well and pulled my shoes back on. We didn't say anything and when I was ready we started walking again.

We didn't speak to each other, but I couldn't stop thinking about the man in front of me and his hands and the warmth that had settled itself in my lower regions.


	20. Chapter 20

**Story:** 21ste century meets the 22ste

**Author:** Wizard92

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: monsters are lurking around every corner<strong>

(Maddy POV)

"What do you mean they're stopping the search? They can't do that, she's alone in a jungle filled with dinosaurs. She probably doesn't know how to survive all that," I protested when mom told me they were stopping their search for Alexis. Commander Taylor had sent out a search party when Sky and Josh came running in Terra Nova and told us what had happened. Mom and dad were furious with Josh and he and his friends got punished by the commander. They have to help with community work. Dad went along with the search party but they didn't find her. They found her trail, but they could tell she wasn't alone but the trail ended pretty soon.

"I know Maddy, your dad is talking with the commander right now trying to convince him to let a small group continue the search," Mom explained but I doubt he would have any luck. Josh was standing with next to me, surprised by the news: "Nice going Josh, she might be dead because you and your friends took her with you."

"Maddy!" Mom called after me but I left the house. I found Justin at his place. He has been worried sick for Alexis. He wanted to go with the search, but the commander didn't let him: "Hey Justin, did you hear the news?"

"Yeah, I heard," he sighed. He had liked her the first time they talked. They got along well and seemed to have a lot of shared interests. He had gladly excepted the commanders order of letting her stay with him. He looked like he could use some cheering up now. He's been down for days, checking the gate every hour, asking for information about any news, but it was always negative: "My dad's trying to convince the commander to let a smaller unite continue the search. There is still hope."

"That's if she's even alive. I'm not dumb Maddy, she can't survive on her own out there. She knows nothing about hunting or making camp or even how to make a fire. And then I haven't even mentioned the dinosaurs she might run into. She has no weapons to protect herself with," Justin sighed and let his dead hang down. He really had taken a liking to Alexis. It saddened me to see him like this and it made my anger for my brother grow. How could he have taken her with her? How could he even go OTG after what happened last time? Why does he keep getting himself into trouble?

"Well with such a negative attitude she'll never make it. Besides dad said she wasn't alone. Maybe she found someone to travel with her and they are on their way over here," I tried but Justin just laughed at my remark and rolled his eyes: "And who could that be Maddy, there are not a lot of people out in that jungle. She's either back with the Sixers…"

"But she's not. The commander got in contact with them and they said they didn't have her. They haven't seen her since we escaped together," I interrupted him and laid my arm over his shoulder: "Then she's probably with the commanders son. And what I heard about him from Sky, he isn't a man you want to be alone with. According to Sky it would be safer to be in the hands of the Sixers than to be in the hands of Lucas Taylor."

"Let's just hope for the best and keep our eyes open. Who knows, it hasn't been that long and she might be found," I told him and tried to make him feel better, but it wasn't helping him much.

(Lucas POV)

We didn't speak for the rest of the day, only when it was necessary like when we took a break or when we went to find food. I tried to stay away from her and I could tell she was doing the same thing. We avoided eye contact and when the sky started turning darker we started searching for a place to sleep. Unfortunately there weren't any caves or tree houses here and we both didn't want to sleep in a tree again, for more reasons than one.

We found an open place in the forest and decided that is would do. While I gather wood for a fire, Alexis went in search for fruits. I didn't like this, stopping. I wanted to keep walking but that would be dangerous in this jungle. If we sit still than we'll have nothing to do but give each other our attention and it wouldn't end well.

"I only found these fruits, can we eat them?" Alexis asked me and showed me some yellow fruit. They were edible, but she would probably complain because they don't taste good. I knotted at her and she sat down next to the fire. Surprisingly she didn't mind the food. In fact I think she even liked them: "These taste like banana's."

"A what?" I asked her and sat down next to her. Dame it Lucas, you need to keep space between the two of you. This is not doing that. I started eating the fruit but I couldn't understand why she liked this fruit: "A banana, you know yellow, looks like an old western gun and monkey's love to eat them."

"They don't exist in 2149 anymore. Well maybe the riche have some but I wouldn't count on that," I told her and she seemed surprised by that fact. Monkey's don't even live in 2149 anymore. Because of the pollution in the air a lot of animals have died and most kinds are extinct. The idea of taking her with me to 2149 seemed so ridiculous now. It would be a shock to her. In 2012 the sky was still pretty clean and the earth was much cleaner. Now pollution is destroying everything.

The night was much calmer than yesterday. It stayed dry and there was no wind. Normally we wouldn't have a problem with dinosaurs because this is an aria where none live. Let's just hope we'll have a calm night. It would be most welcome after yesterday. The temperature had started becoming bearable around four in the afternoon. It helped Alexis her fever, but she started hobbling again. I thought about caring her, but I decided that it was a bad idea.

"You feeling any better?" I asked trying hard to not sound like I cared for her. She had started breathing loudly again about an hour ago and the redness in her face had come back. It surprised me that her fever hadn't risen. I took one of my water bottles and pulled my shirt over my face. I made it wet and threw it at her blushing face: "Wrap that one around your head and give me your top." I repeated my actions while she laid my shirt over her head: "Wrap this one around your ankle. You think you can still walk on it tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I 'll survive one more day as long as I don't have to run," she said and smiled at her own joke. I liked her smile, it was soft and caring. It reminded me in a way of my mother. She wrapped her top around her ankle and rolled the sleeves of my shirt up. I caught her sneaking glances at me and it made me smirk for some reason.

"Pull that ugly smirk of your face," she ordered me and it only made my smirk grow. I loved it how she would get angry if I smirked. I wonder why she says it all the time. She seemed to be reading my thoughts: "My ex boyfriend used to do that too and the day he left he gave me the exact same smirk. I hated people who smirk ever since."

Hearing about this ex boyfriend riled me up. It hadn't occurred to me that she might be seeing someone already. Maybe she has a new boyfriend at home or maybe she's seeing someone in Terra Nova. I didn't want to share her. I wanted her as my own, to claim her. What am I saying, I don't even have her: "So you liked man who smirked?"

"You used the correct verb: liked, as in past tense," she answered me and I felt my smirk fall for a second, but I was quick in replacing it. How can I figure out if she's seeing someone without her catching on with what I'm up too? An idea hit me: "Maybe I can make you love it again." I let my eyes wonder over to her and I caught her on blushing. Even whit a red face from some illness I could still see the blush creeping on her face: "I'll take your silence as a yes."

"Bastered," she cursed softly, but just loud enough for me to hear. I couldn't stop smirking because of it. She turned her back to me and started ignoring me. Ha, like that'll work. She'll probably give up because she needs her doses attention. But she didn't give up, in fact she kept her back on me so long it started to annoy me. She had started massaging her ankle, but judging by her pain cries she was hurting herself more than anything else.

(Alexis POV)

Jerk, bastered, son of a bitch! He must really think he's funny. Like I'll fall for such a stupid trick. But I know he caught me blushing so he knows now that I'm sort of interested in him. Dame it! Now he probably thinks I'm a retarded loser or something like that.

I hadn't intended on telling him about my ex, but it just sort of flopped out. It was true that he did that a lot, but it wasn't the real reason why I hated it when Lucas smirks. It makes him that more sexier and the man is already way to good looking. Having to sit next to him with a shirt is just unnerving. And I'm not even mentioning the fact that I'm wearing two of his shirts which both smell a lot like him.

Dame it I need a distraction. Where's Justin when I need him. He would know what to do. This was the first time I had thought about the guy since I went OTG with the Sky and the others. Am I that comfy around Lucas I can just forget about all the other people on Terra Nova.

I must be a horrible person.

And why can't my ankle heal properly? It probably snapped so quickly again because it wasn't fully healed from Mira's camp. And walking all day didn't help much either. Why is my life such a bitch at the moment. Wow, since did I become such a complainer. What am I talking about? I have always been a complainer. I placed my hands on my ankle and started rubbing it gently, but it turned out that I don't really have a gentle touch: "Dame it!"

I could hear Lucas laugh behind me. I felt his hands sneak around my waist and pull me back over his lap. His hands placed themselves around my swollen ankle and he started to rub them gentle. It surprised me that he did have a gentle touch. The irony in that: "That better?"

"If I say yes are you going to stop doing that?" I asked and laid myself down against his chest. I could hear his heart beat into my ear and his breath touched my head: "No I won't stop."

"Than your doing a good job," I answered and yawned. Lucas his hands were doing one hell of a job and breathing with him in union had a calming effect on me. I could feel sleep enter my body, but I wasn't ready to go to sleep just yet. I could feel his fingers tracing my leg and it didn't take me long to figure out where this was going.

I looked up and saw Lucas his green eyes stare at me. His eyes caught mine and when he started lowering his head I could feel my heartbeat quicken. I could my body push itself up so that my lips would touch his. My arms laid themselves around his neck, pulling his chest closer to mine. His tongue touched my lip and I could feel him enter my mouth. His body pushed me down and I could feel his hovering over mine.

I moaned in pleasure as I felt his hand travel past my knee and further up my leg. How badly I could feel my body want him. I wanted him to kiss me, to touch me, to claim me. It scared me for some reason. I had never wanted a man to have me so badly. I never felt this much lust in my body before. Lucas his lips started traveling down my neck, leaving butterfly kisses on their way: "Lucas."

His hand was getting very close to his destination and I could feel excitement grow in my body. I wanted to him to touch me there, I needed it. I practically wanted him to claim me as his. His lips left my neck and his eyes caught mine. Our heads were resting against each other and I felt shivers run down my spine because of his eyes. His gaze was so intense and full with lust. I wanted to feel his lips against mine again but he wouldn't let me. My breath had started getting deeper and Lucas his hand started his travel up my leg again. I gasped when I felt his fingers slid over my womanhood and he took advantage of that by kissing me and sliding his tongue in my mouth.

His hand started rubbing me and I could hear myself moan in pleasure. I could feel myself push into his hand almost begging him to touch me again. I could myself grow hot while his hand graphed me again, but this time it was harder, rougher: "Uh Lucas..."

His lips left mine and found my ear. His hot breath mad me nearly go over the edge right then and there: "I want you, let me have you."My head knotted on its own and Lucas his hand left my womanhood. I didn't want him to stop but when I felt his hand opening my belt I had to control myself. My body tensed when his hand started travelling down my pants, over my underwear. He graphed me again. He started repeating his actions. I could feel myself get hot in his hand.

His lips started another assault on mine and as he entered his tongue in my mouth I could feel his hand crawl beneath my underwear. One finger slide inside me and started exploring me. I grew soft at his touch and I gasped as he found the right spot. I could feel him smirk against my lips. He entered a second finger inside me and they started rubbing my soft spot. I could feel my body getting hotter and hotter with the second. The sensation he was giving me was driving me mad.

"You want me to make you come?" his whisper tickled the skin in my neck. His touch inside me started getting rougher. A third finger slide inside me and I could feel my body grow hotter, almost reaching my breaking point: "Ugh yes Lucas."

"Say you're mine and mine alone," his whisper was almost making me come. His lips started leaving kisses in my neck and it wouldn't surprise me if tomorrow a few would turn into hickeys. His fingers were pushing harder inside me and I could myself gasped for air: "Say it!"

"I'm yours… ugh Lucas!" I moaned and felt him rub me even harder. I could myself coming and a moan escaped my lips while Lucas his eyes came into my vision. He let his head rest against mine again and I needed time to catch my breath. His fingers left me and he graphed me one more time before he pulled his hand out of my pants: "Mine."

The idea of him claiming me as his was turning me on but at the same time scared me. What would happen if we got separated again? Like tomorrow, when will I see him again? Or will he take me with him to 2149? All kind of thoughts entered my mind, but as soon as Lucas wrapped his arms around my waist and told me to go to sleep I couldn't care what tomorrow would bring. We'll see what happens when it happens.

I'm living in today.


	21. Chapter 21

**Story:** 21ste century meets the 22ste

**Author:** Wizard92

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: if you love me than let me go<strong>

(Lucas POV)

I was woken by the roar of a Pterosaur. I opened my eyes and saw a group flying over the trees. Luckily for us the trees were tick in this early making it easy for us to hide in case the giant birds would notice us. The sun was already high in the sky, meaning it was probably after eleven. Dame it, I wanted to leave before nine. That way we would have enough time to reach the portal and have enough breaks for Alexis to rest.

Speaking of the girl. I turned on my side and saw her sleeping in my arms. I hadn't notice that she had been sleeping in my arms. I must have pulled her close to me when we fell asleep. I could feel a small smile crawl on my face when I saw snuggle closer to me. There was a feeling of peace hanging around us, it was calming but at the same time it scared me. Tonight I would go back to 2149 and I would see her again when we attack the colony.

And by then she could be dead.

Especially if Mira gets her hands on her. She's been looking forward to attacking the colony and go look for Alexis. Knowing my father he'll put up a fight, but it's possibly for him to hide some of the civilians in science lab outside of the colony. If he would do that, he'll make sure the children go there and probably the young teens. Maybe he'll sent her away too because she can't fight. Maybe I can give my father the idea to hide the civilians. As long as I can take him down I don't care what happens to the other people. If they all survive the attack, fine by me. I just want to take him down.

It surprised me that I had gotten so caring over a woman in such a short distance. I had never cared for anyone, except for my mother and maybe a bit for my father when I was younger. Actually I used to care for my father a lot. I looked up to him and there was a time I wanted to be soldier. He would take me with him to work and show me around. When I was seven we went for a joyride on the military grounds. He had told me we were going to '_borrow'_ one for an hour, but he never asked for permission. Mom was furriest when she heard about it. She yelled at him for being careless and endangering our lives.

We ended up doing it again a few times behind her back and she never found out.

But she would things with me behind his back too. It was like a completion between them, but I loved it. They would fight about it but it was entertaining to watch. They would a lot of things to get in each other's way, I never understood why. I always figured that was the way they showed their love to each other. I just liked it because they would spoil me and give me all their attention and love.

It pained me to remember those happy days. They seemed so far away, like they happened in another life. Those days ended the day the rebels entered the city. Dad had to defend the city with his man. Mom took me to the cellar of our house where we had to hide with other families. We could hear gunshots and granite bombs above our heads. I remember children crying. My mother held me in her arms and I could feel her tears fall on my head.

It didn't take long for the rebels to take the city and we could hear soldiers bang the door, commanding us to open it. We didn't open it, so they rammed the door and forced us to walk outside. The memory had started to form a really clear image in my head. I tried to shake it out but I could hear my mother scream while they killed her slowly. Anger started to rise in my body and I could my fist shake.

Stop it, stop it, stop it!

A stir in my arms made me come back to reality. The image left my head and it became quite around me. I could feel my body calm down. I hadn't notice that my heartbeat had risen. The girl in my arms was waking up. She opened her eyes, but closed them quickly because of the blinding light: "Good morning."

"Hmm," was her only reaction. Her voice sounded very hoarse and I noticed her cheeks were very red and sweat was visible on her forehead. She doesn't look to good. I turned her on her back and placed my hand on her forehead. She was burning up. Had she gone sicker during the night? But she was fine last night. Why had she become sicker: "You're burning up. You need water."

I got up and threw my bag on my back. I unwrapped my shirt from her ankle and pulled it on. I picked Alexis up and started walking. There was a river nearby. The girl didn't say a word during the walk and it looked like she had fallen asleep again. Dame it, what's wrong with her? Where's a freaking doctor when you need one!

At the river I laid the girl down on the ground. I graphed her shirt and soaked it in the water, but when I laid it on her forehead she started to shiver. Dame it, why is she starting to shiver? She tried to move away from my hands but it seemed like she felt too weak to move. This is bad, she's going to slow me down, but I can't leave her here. She'll get worse. Dame it, she needs a doctor.

"Cold," Alexis her voice tried to speak, but she wasn't capable of rising her voice much. I graphed her hands gently and wrapped her top around her head: "You have to, you have a fever and it'll help cool you down." I lifted the sick girl up and started walking. I couldn't afford to stay here. We had already lost to much time. The faster we arrived at the portal they father my father could take her to Terra Nova.

I walked for hours with her in my arms, but surprisingly she didn't feel heavy. I stopped at every river and pond we past to soak het top and every time she protested, but she seemed to grow weaker with the hour. Fuck, why isn't she getting any better? The water should help her, but nothing! Not knowing what to do was a new sensation for me and it was driving me mad. How can I help her if I don't know what's wrong with her? When she tried to eat she ended up throwing up and it nearly made her faint. She slept for two hours after that and the redness in her face was starting to make room for a ghostly.

"Lucas…," her soft voice was barely above a whisper. One of her hands had placed themselves against my chest, near my heart. I stopped and looked at her, she seemed to be in a lot of pain. Just a few more hours and then they can take you to doctors and you'll get better: "Ssh, save your strength. You'll be back in Terra Nova tonight, so the doctors can make you better."

"What happens when you leave?" it was a question I hadn't expected and I didn't have an answer for it. I knew what was going to happen, but that wasn't what she meant. I started walking again: "We'll have to wait and see."

"Am I ever going to see you again?" I could barely hear her. I tightened my grip on her body and tried to find an answer. If she was lucky she would survive the attack and I would see her again, but the real question was if she would still want to see me. By then she would know the real deal and she would probably hate me. For some reason I didn't want her to know that truth. I wanted her to still have the same opinion of me when I returned, I still wanted her to be mine.

"Yeah, we'll see each other again. Listen, you're going to hear bad things about me. Don't listen to them," I told her for some reason. She lifted her eyes, questions were filling them. She didn't understand what I meant: "Remember what you said last night to me, I don't like sharing you with others."

A blush stared to spread on her white cheeks and I felt a smirk cover my lips. Her hand tried to hit my chest, but she didn't have the strength for it: "Pull that ugly smirk of your face."

"Why? You know you like it," I whispered in her ear and a small laugh left her mouth. She didn't stay awake long after that. I kept walking for hours. Alexis didn't wake up during the walk. It had to be somewhere in the late afternoon when we arrived at the portal. I could see soldiers standing at the device. We'll that won't be a problem. I laid Alexis down on a safe distance and graphed my device. I started activating the portal. I could hear the soldiers talking to each other, not understand what was happening.

"What was that?" one of the soldiers asked. The woman who seemed to be in charge took a step forward: "It's the portal, it's initiating."

"I thought the eleventh pilgrimage wasn't scheduled until next week," The man spoke again and looked confused at his partner. Their stupidity amused me. I could hear one of the soldiers try and communicate with my father, but she didn't get through. The activity of the portal was jamming all communication devices. One of the soldiers walked towards the portal. That's my cue: "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Down on the ground, now!" the woman ordered me, but I didn't feel like listening to her.

"You first," I told the woman and activated the portal completely. The machine created a blast and all the soldiers were blown to the ground. They were either dead or unconscious. I could feel my hand shake when I touched the portal. It was all finally happening. I would finally get revenge on my father. I would bring him down and make him pay.

"Lucas…?" Alexis had woken up from the blast. She had pulled herself up and was looking around, confused and scared. She was looking paler with the minute and she had started coughing: "Hey, calm down. I'm here. Don't worry, you're safe with me. Before you'll know it you'll be back in Terra Nova again."

"Stop saying that," she ordered me as I sat down next to her and I pulled her body close against mine. She snuggled her head against my chest and I could feel her breath threw my shirt. One of her hands was drawing small circles on my chest: "Why do you say that?"

"If I go back to Terra Nova…that means that I'll be apart from you… and I don't want that," she explained and I pulled her closer to my body. I hadn't thought she didn't want to be separated from me. Sure, I knew she cared but I thought it wasn't that serious from her side: "What's the point… of belonging to someone… if that person isn't around?"

Alexis was starting to get out of breath. She needed to rest and safe her strength. I silenced her by giving her a small kiss. She laid her head against my chest again and I could feel her fall asleep again. My lips found her ear: "I promise I'll find you again and I'll keep you safe."

(Alexis POV)

When I woke up Lucas was gone. I was laying on his jacket. I didn't see the man anywhere and I noticed that night had fallen. I tried to use my voice, but it was no use. I couldn't bring any words over my lips. I tried to sit up and that's when I heard voices. I couldn't understand what they said, but I recognized Lucas his voice, the other one sounded very familiar.

I wanted to get up and walk over to Lucas. I had a feeling he was in a bad situation. But he had said he would protect me, so that means he's coming back, right? He wouldn't leave me behind without saying goodbye would he?

"Oh I know what is going to happen. They are going to come and take you of your thrown and make you watch while they strip this place for everything it's worth," Lucas his voice sounded very clear all of a sudden. Why is he saying that? If they do that the people who live here will have to leave and they don't want to. I thought he only wanted to bring down his father, not the whole colony?

"Over my dead body," I recognized the voice, it was from the commanders. They kept talking for a few more minutes and then there was a bright blue and white light. I had to cover my eyes, it was so blinding. I could hear the commander yell Lucas his name. Does that mean he walked through the portal? He's gone back to 2149?

He left me? Without saying goodbye?

I could hear someone else curse, it was the voice of Jim Shannon. He was also there. I could hear them walk around, not knowing what to do at the moment: "We need to head back to the colony."

Oh no, they have to take me with them. I tried to get up, but my legs felt like jelly and they were shaking hard underneath me. Taking steps went slowly and I felt my breath get caught in my throat. No, not now. I need them to hear me. I could hear a car door being opened. No, dame it, wait for me! I tried to scream, but I couldn't get much sound over my lips.

I wanted to take another step but my legs couldn't take it anymore and I fell to the ground, hitting my head against a tree. I could feel my head spinning. Dame it! I started crawling over the ground. My movements made the leaves underneath me break. It seemed to catch the commanders attention: "Did you hear that?"

I started moving around so that they would come my way. I could hear their footsteps come my way. I tried to get back up and use my voice: "He… He…Hel…Help."

"Someone's there," the commander spoke again. He walked around the bush I was hidden behind. When he came into my vision I could feel a load be lifted off my shoulders. My knees gave up and I was going to fall down again, but the commander caught me: "Alexis, what are you doing here?"

I saw Jim Shannon walk into my vision. I was lifted from the ground and carried to the car: "She feels to warm, she has a fever. We need to get her to your wife."

The last thing I heard before I blacked out was the Jim asking what I was doing there with Lucas. Oh boy, I am going to have to explain that.


End file.
